40 Semanas
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: CAP 13 y FINAL, Up! CONTINUACIÓN DE SINCRONIZADOS! nada que agregar... el fic llegó a su fin, las interrogantes tendrán sus respuestas y Hermione, el bebé y Sirius tomarán el camino que les corresponde ¿cuál será?: entren, lean y sorpréndanse.
1. Presente

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Lo prometido es deuda! y aquí les traigo esta aclamada II parte de __**Sincronizados**__… No los entretengo (sé que están impacientes…) Disfruten del primer capitulo!_

* * *

**40 SEMANAS**

**Capitulo I: Presente**

* * *

Se lo había lanzado, sabía que no le iba a hacer gran daño, pero al menos le daría tiempo para salir de ahí.

-Enserio… ¿Un zapato? –Le llegó la voz incrédula de Sirius-.

Ya estaba en la escalera, no reconocía nada. Bajo de dos en dos por la escalera de caracol. Sirius corría tras ella.

-¿Te quieres calmar? –Le gritaba-.

-¡N..no, no me sigas! –Le respondía Hermione con los nervios de punta mientras hurgueteaba en cajones en busca de su varita-.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –Le preguntó con voz ahogada por la carrera, cuando la encontró-.

No podía ni verlo, lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos boxers azul petróleo. Se tapo los ojos y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Me estás asustando, –Le decía Sirius cómo si le hablara a un loco- vamos a sentarnos, ¿si?-.

-¡No me hables así! –Le gritó ella histérica, que ya había tomado 6 metros de distancia de él y se escondía en la cocina, poniendo una pequeña mesita como obstáculo -¿Dónde está mi varita? –Le pregunto amenazándolo con una sartén-.

-Dónde siempre la dejas –Le respondió Sirius tratando de calmarla, se veía muy alarmado-.

-Y..y… ¿Y dónde es eso? –Preguntó Hermione insegura, la mano que sostenía el sartén tiritaba-.

-En la mesita de noche –Le respondió él con miedo, que no dejaba de mirarla con profunda preocupación- …¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Hermione no se detuvo en contestar, salió corriendo al 2° piso.

-¡No me sigas, Sirius Black! –Le gritó lanzándole el sartén, esperó un momento al borde de la escalera para ver si se atrevía a subir-.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí –Le respondió y Hermione notó el nerviosismo en su voz- … Pero por favor cálmate no vallas a hacerle daño al… -.

Pero no siguió escuchándolo, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesita de noche, dónde efectivamente estaba su varita. Dio un suspiro de alivio, tomó unas zapatillas y ropa. Observó la estancia y se dijo que no podía quedarse ahí, se encaminó a la escalera.

-Hermione ¿qué haces? –Sirius se había levantado de un salto del sillon-.

-Lo digo enserio –Lo amenazó ella con la varita- ¡Quédate donde estas!-.

Hermione camino en dirección a la puerta sin despegarle ojo, quería asegurarse de que no la siguiera. Antes de que ella desapareciera, Sirius le hablo.

-No te vallas… -Se veía muy afligido- Por favor-.

Hermione no le dijo nada, dio unos cuantos pasos y se desapareció. El viaje le dio un extraño pinchazo en el bajo vientre. No se dio el tiempo para pensar en ello. Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Westminster, seguía siendo de noche.

Silencio y soledad.

Se derrumbo en el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué estaba Sirius durmiendo con ella? ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¡Que alguien se lo explicara, por favor! Sollozó con desespero.

Recordó el rostro de Sirius, él podría haberle dado respuestas. Pero no, ella sabía con quien necesitaba hablar. Limpio sus lágrimas y sorbió su nariz. Aunque tiritaba de frío, ya estaba en pie.

Se vistió rápidamente, estaba prácticamente desnuda, solo llevaba unos hot-pants y una polera a tirantes color canela. Se puso el jeans, las zapatillas y el polerón.

Volvió a desaparecerse, nuevamente sintió ese pinchazo y, otra vez se dijo que no había tiempo para ver que andaba mal. Observó su alredor, esta vez se encontraba frente a una hospedería.

Revolvió en sus bolsillos, no llevaba dinero. Con pesar le hizo un hechizo _Confundus _a la mujer que atendía. Se dirigió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama.

Estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir. Cerró los ojos y sin saber por qué, el rostro de Sirius reapareció en su mente. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy afectado. Se quedó dormida con aquel rostro en su mente.

Al día siguiente amaneció con un hambre voraz. Se dijo que era normal, a fin de cuentas, lo mismo le había pasado la primera vez que viajo en el tiempo. Como no tenía dinero tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a la varita.

Sintiéndose culpable, pero con el estómago lleno, volvió a la habitación. Tenía que buscar a Harry, aunque no tenía idea de donde encontrarlo. Se dijo que no importaba, que lo importante era mantenerse ocupada hasta aclarar aquel enredo. Porque había una explicación, ¿no? Definitivamente era un error, ella debería haber despertado en su cama, junto a Ron y no a Sirius, porque estaba claro que ese "_te amo"_ no era para ella. Si, por supuesto que era un error.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ni de ponerse en marcha, ya que una lechuza esperaba paciente en la ventana. Hermione la hizo pasar de inmediato, le quitó el pergamino y hecho a volar.

¿Quién podría ser? Abrió el pergamino con miedo y reconoció la caligrafía de Ginny:

_¿Qué te pasa Hermione? A Sirius casi le da un ataque, el pobre no sabía que hacer. Dijo que te habías desaparecido fuera de la casa ¡En tu estado! Jamás esperé un comportamiento tan irresponsable por tu parte. Harry va en tu busca, no te muevas._

Molestísima arrugo el pergamino y lo tiró al suelo ¡Haber como reaccionaria ella si encontrara a Lupin, o quién sabe Merlín, en vez de a Harry durmiendo a su lado! ¿Él pobre de Sirius, decía Ginny? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? No había sido Sirius quien viajó casi 30 años en el tiempo, arriesgándolo todo… ¡había sido ella, Hermione! Y el pobre era Sirius. Increíble.

Y a qué se refería Ginny con "_su estado_". Que ella supiera no le pasaba nada… Al menos no tendría que buscar a Harry, solo tenía que esperar.

Unos momentos más tarde tocaron a su puerta, fue como un rayo a abrirla. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su amigo. Que le dijera aquellas cosas que quería oír. Pero no era Harry quien estaba en la puerta, si no Sirius.

Hermione le dio una mirada fugaz: Llevaba puesto unos jeans andrajosos y un polerón gris enorme, la capucha del polerón cubría su rostro y, para darle un aspecto más sospechoso, traía puestos sus mismos lentes de cristal azul oscuro. No quiso saber el porqué de su vestimenta, ni menos acerca de sus lentes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Sirius -que era mucho más fuerte- se lo impidió. Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba ¿Porqué lo evitaba tanto? Solo sabía que estaba aterrada.

-Hermione, por favor –Le rogó Sirius cerrando la puerta, quitándose los lentes y saliendo de la capucha del polerón-.

-¡¿Dónde está Harry? –Le grito-.

-Yo vine en su lugar-.

-Sirius, no quiero ser grosera contigo, ¡Pero no quiero verte! ¡Quiero a Harry! –Dijo histérica ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porqué reaccionaba de esa manera? sus emociones eran un hervidero de agua ardiente-.

-Esta bien, pero por favor tranquilízate –Trataba de apaciguarla-.

¿Y porqué Sirius no se molestaba con ella? Ya estaba fastidiándole su manera de: "Tranquila, si todo está bien" ¡Cuando nada estaba bien!.

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de decir eso? –Le dijo irritada-.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse, que estaba gritando mas de la cuenta y que sus nervios estaban fuera de control, pero era entendible, si tomaba en cuenta que él había despertado a su lado –y tocándola de una manera que ni a Ron le hubiese permitido- sin mencionar el hecho del "te amo", que lo quisiera o no, la tenía sumamente confundida.

-Mio, por favor –Le rogó Sirius-.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida ¿Le había dicho "Mio"? ¿Desde cuando utilizaba diminutivos con ella? Y ¿Por qué no le molestaba?

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –Le preguntó dudosa-.

-Mio… –Le dijo Sirius con naturalidad, como si la llamara así a diario-.

De pronto sintió unas nauseas horribles, no podía contenerse. Se llevó las manos a la boca y la otra al estómago, se fue corriendo al baño. Mientras vomitaba, Sirius le hablo entre urgente y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes alguna molestia? ¿Quieres ir a San Mungo?-.

-¡Estoy vomitando! –Le gritó Hermione con enfado- ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Y no, no quiero ir a San Mungo –Se sentía fatal, no quería que Sirius la viera en ese estado, cerró la puerta-.

-Mio, volvamos a casa –Le rogaba Sirius a través de la puerta-.

-Deja de… -Volvió a vomitar- ¡de llamarme así!-.

Hermione se dejo caer frente a la ducha produciendo un ruido sordo. Sirius se puso como loco preguntándole si se encontraba bien, estaba a punto de derribar la puerta.

-¡Estoy bien! –Se llevó las manos a la cara- Sirius por favor déjame sola –Le rogó- …Solo quiero ver a Harry, por favor tráeme a Harry-.

Silencio.

-¿Sirius…?-.

-Está bien, lo traeré –Dijo al fin-.

-Gracias-.

Hermione sintió una oleada de pena, la voz de Sirius sonaba muy dolida. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, decidió salir del baño. Estaba sola.

Se recostó en la cama, y con sus manos aferró su vientre, seguramente había comido algo en mal estado.

-Algo no está bien… -Se dijo- Aunque eso está clarísimo –Se dio una vuelta en la cama- Pero… -Se tocó el cuerpo- Es algo en mí… Estoy diferente –Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para mirarse en el espejo, abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeó unos segundos y con voz sorprendida le hablo a su reflejo- Mi pelo está más brillante y ¡mi piel! –Exclamó acariciando su rostro- está resplandeciente-.

No pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que estaba. Era la misma, pero simplemente relucía. Sus ojos también tenían un brillo extraño. No recordaba haber estado más exquisita antes. Tocaron a la puerta.

Esta vez Hermione se tomo su tiempo, espero un momento con la mano sobre la manilla y pregunto quien era.

-Soy Harry, lo prometo –Era la voz de su amigo, abrió la puerta-.

-Harry estaba aterrada, ¡gracias a Merlín! –Se lanzó a su cuello, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo-.

-¿Qué pasó, Hermione? Sabes que no puedes desaparecerte –La regaño-.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡No estoy enferma! Y soy la mejor en desaparecerme… –Le dijo ya molestándose de nuevo-.

-Si lo sé, y no, claro que no estás enferma, pero estas…-.

-¡Pero nada Harry!, -Lo interrumpió ella- acabo de regresar y me encuentro con… -.

-¿De qué hablas? –La mirada de su amigo era de total intriga- ¿Regresar…? ¿De dónde? –Parpadeó un par de veces- Me estas diciendo… que tú… -Su amigo se calló de pronto, miró con más atención a Hermione y se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa- Hermione, acaso sabes que estas… -.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy qué…? –Le preguntó alarmada, sin darle tiempo a que terminara-.

-No puede ser… -Le dijo Harry- Eres tú-.

Hermione lo miró con gesto impaciente.

-Claro que soy yo-.

-No –Harry le hablaba con voz ahogada, como si no pudiera contener su sorpresa- …Has vuelto-.

-¡Claro que he vuelto! –Elevo la voz con exasperación-.

-No Hermione, lo que quiero decir, es que has vuelto del viaje-.

-A eso me refiero yo también –Dijo con cansancio-.

-Por eso saliste tan alterada de tu casa anoche –Se explicó más a si mismo que a Hermione- Por eso no quieres ver a Sirius-.

-Estoy muy asustada, Harry –Lo volvió a abrazar- No entiendo qué pasa ¿Dónde está Ron?-.

Harry se mostró muy alarmado frente a la pregunta. Abrió los ojos como platos y le hablo.

-Vas a encontrarte con muchos cambios por aquí, Hermione –Se lo dijo muy despacio-.

-¿A qué te refieres? –La joven ahogó un grito- No me digas que logré que Ron muriera- Oh no, no, ¡no! Soy una estúpida-.

-No, no digas eso –La tranquilizo Harry- Él está bien-.

-¿Entonces resulto? –Quiso saber con ilusión- ¿Están vivos?-.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente y asintió, Hermione volvió a colgarse de su cuello con gritos de júbilo.

-Tenías razón Hermione. Esto fue lo mejor-.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry se apagó al instante. Su semblante se volvió grave y preocupado.

-Yo jamás pensé… -Hermione notó que a su amigo le costaba hablar y se puso nerviosa- Que tú… Quiero decir… -.

-Harry… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Le preguntó con miedo- ¿Por qué me encontré durmiendo con Sirius?-.

Harry tragó saliva incómodo, se sentó en la cama y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

-Hermione, No es bueno que te enteres de nada en tu estado. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, todo el tiempo que gustes-.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo tengo mi casa, con Ron ¿Recuerdas? Y ¿de qué estado me hablas?-.

-Ya sabes que a Ginny no le importaría –Siguió Harry, pasando por alto las preguntas de su amiga- …!Y el pequeño Albus te adora!-.

-No trates de desviar la conversación –Le dijo severa levantándose de la cama-.

-Hermione… -Harry se armó de valor- Tú ya no vives con Ron-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Me dejo? –Volvió a sentarse en la cama con un nudo en la garganta-.

-No, nada de eso, es más complicado-.

Hermione notó el aprieto en que se veía Harry, no sabía como hablarle, y a ella ya se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ¿Qué sería aquello tan terrible? ¿De qué cambios hablaba?. Justo en ese momento irrumpió Sirius en la habitación, a lo cual Harry no pareció agradarle, ya que le dio una mirada de total reproche.

-No en su estado, Sirius-.

Hermione no podía parar su imaginación ¿Iba a morirse? ¿era eso? Seguramente el viaje en el tiempo le había consumido la vida, por eso se sentía tan separada y ansiaba tanto chocolate. Pero un momento, ¿Qué hacía Sirius ahí?

-¿Estuviste escuchando? –Le preguntó Hermione furiosa, que parecía que todo le molestaba más de lo normal-.

Sirius no le respondió, estaba luchando con la mirada enojada de su ahijado.

-Lo siento Harry, pero eventualmente se enterará –Sirius estaba serio- No puedo arriesgarme a qué le ocurra algo… No se puede ocultar algo así –Trataba de hacer que él lo entendiera-.

-¿De qué se trata? –Hermione miraba a uno y a otro, imaginando respuestas terribles-.

-Mio… -Le habló Sirius con voz extremadamente cuidadosa- Estas embarazada-.

¿Queeeé? Era una broma, un mal chiste, no podía ser otra cosa. Miró implorante a Harry ¿Porqué no decía nada? y ¿dónde estaba Ron? Porque el bebé seguro sería de él. Volvió a mirar a Sirius sin poder creerlo. Siguió hablando, aunque su tono serio y seguro flaqueo al decir lo último.

-Y yo soy el Padre… -.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _No pienso agregar nada –que mala que soy- Hasta el próximo capitulo y no se olviden de tipear unas cuantas palabras, no les van a sangrar los dedos, lo juro._

_Y por supuesto! Quiero __**agradecer**__ todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en la primera parte de esta historia. Me habría encantado haber partido con esta idea, pero era necesario el primer fic ¿no creen? Bueno si no me creen, ya me creerán en unos capítulos mas adelante jaja. _

_Cariños!_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y_


	2. En el Limbo

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Queridos mios, ¿qué quieren qué les diga? Estoy extasiada con sus reviews, feliz y dichosa es decir poco. Espero que no me odien ni me maten con este capitulo que les traigo… Los dejo con él, y al final –como siempre- contestare lo que hay que contestar =)_

* * *

**Capitulo II: En el limbo**

* * *

Ya estaba despierta, pero cuidaba que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados, intento tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. No quiso moverse, aunque se sentía ligeramente incómoda sobre la cama. Espera un segundo ¿En qué momento había dado a una cama?

Ha si, ya lo recordaba.

Fue justo en el momento en el que Sirius le dijo que estaba embarazada, -casi sonrió al recordarlo- y también había dicho que de él –definitivamente tenía que dejar de recordar, o si no soltaría una carcajada-.

Hermione creía increíble que dos hombres –ya grandes- jugaran con algo tan serio. Porque eso era, un juego, un disparate.

Ella no podía estar embarazada, y menos de Sirius.

Aún así, siguió con los ojos cerrados. Podía escuchar la voz molesta de Harry, que se hacía oír por sobre la voz compungida de Sirius.

-Mira lo que has hecho –Lo reprochaba su ahijado- ¡Se ha desmayado!... –Guardo un largo silencio, al que Sirius no se atrevió a interrumpir- ¿…Cómo pudiste darle una noticia así?-.

-Entiéndeme Harry, se podía hacer daño, y no solo a ella, si no también a mi hijo… –Le respondió Sirius con voz afectada-.

Hermione cerro con más fuerza los ojos ¿porqué seguían con la broma? Ya no tenía caso, ya habían logrado que se desmayara de la impresión. Tenía unas ganas enormes por abrir los ojos, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero espero a que volvieran a hablar.

-Sabes perfectamente que no habría permitido que algo malo le ocurriera. Si tan solo hubieses esperado… -Harry ya no lograba controlar el tono de su voz-.

-¿Esperado qué…? –Quiso saber Sirius desafiante- ¿Esperado a que se le notara? ¿A que llevara una barriga enorme? ¿A eso te refieres?-.

Silencio nuevamente. A Hermione le costaba seguir fingiendo, ya estaba claro que eso no era ninguna broma, había sido una estúpida al creerlo.

Harry y Sirius siguieron discutiendo, pero ella ya no quería seguir escuchando, era demasiado ¿De qué más se enteraría ahora? ¿Qué Voldemort se había arrepentido de todo y que vivía feliz junto a Bellatrix, en las Bahamas? No, definitivamente era demasiado.

Hizo un movimiento a propósito para parecer que iba a despertar. Dio resultado, Harry y Sirius pararon de hablar y al fin llegaron a un acuerdo, discutirían fuera de la habitación.

A Hermione le llamó la atención que a pesar del enojo que sentía Harry contra Sirius, le dijera que no olvidase ponerse las gafas y subirse el gorro del polerón.

Esperó a escuchar el cierre de la puerta. Ya podía abrir los ojos.

Estaba sola.

De un salto se puso en pie, estaba tan confundida que no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias, en la vida del bebé. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Ya no era importante hablar con Harry, de hecho no quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar sola, para poner su cabeza en orden. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a desaparecerse.

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, era el primer lugar que se le había venido a la mente –como siempre le sucedía frente a situaciones de presión- seguramente tenía algún valor emocional, pero no recordaba haber estado ahí con anterioridad. Dio una mirada al lugar, se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba a las orillas de un río enorme de aguas claras y, el cielo celeste con sus esponjosas nubes blancas, se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas. Alrededor del río se amontonaban grandes y pequeñas montañas calcáreas llenas de verde, esparcidas también por en medio de las aguas, y junto a ellas, los árboles de Laurel, estaba lleno de ellos, meciendo sus ramas al ritmo del suave viento. Miró más a lo lejos y se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo.

La combinación de colores era exquisita, y el fresco aire le embotaba los sentidos.

Hermoso.

Respiro hondo y abrió sus brazos, tuvo un pensamiento absurdo: "Que fantástico sería volar". Dejó caer los brazos y, se dijo que aquello era una prueba de que algo andaba muy, pero muy mal ¿Ella queriendo volar?, casi bufó.

Al instante reparó en su vientre, lo aferró con delicadeza, pero con cierta fuerza protectora.

-Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa –Se disculpó con la pequeña vida- …Prometo no volver a hacerlo-.

Volvió la vista al río, sin darse cuenta en que seguía aferrando su vientre. Respiro hondo un par de veces y se dejo caer sobre el suelo húmedo.

-¿Y ahora? –Se dijo mientras caían unas lágrimas silenciosas sobre su rostro- ¿Qué hago conmigo?-.

No había nadie que pudiese responderle, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento sobre los laureles. Se mordió el labio angustiada. No sabía que hacer.

Se paso las manos sobre los cabellos y sostuvo su cabeza mirando al suelo ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento? No podía ser cierto que ella estuviera embarazada. Aunque ya no lo negaba, solo era el hecho de que ella, la Hermione que había viajado en el tiempo, no se encontraba en la línea temporal de Sirius, como para haberse embarazado. ¡Ella definitivamente había sustituido a la Hermione de aquel tiempo!

¿O no?

Se sentía destruida. Había acabado con su propio tiempo y por si fuera poco, había destruido la vida que llevaba aquella Hermione. No había forma de arreglarlo, y si la existiera, ¿se atrevería a destruir la vida de aquel pequeño?

Volvió a aferrarse el vientre. No sabía si era por un instinto natural o algo más, pero sentía el deber y la obligación de entregarse por entero a lo que crecía dentro de ella. Había una fuerte emoción bullendo por todo su cuerpo, no podía descifrarla.

Se quedó mirando el horizonte, el suave viento se estaba transformando lentamente en frío, mientras que el agua tomaba el color rojizo del cielo, por la puesta de sol. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Buscaría a Ron, arreglaría las cosas, le diría que el bebe que llevaba en su vientre no era ningún impedimento para que estuvieran juntos. Que serían como cualquier otra pareja.

Se había levantado decidida, pero a último minuto bacilo… ¿Y si Ron ya había hecho su vida? ¿Y si ya se había comprometido con otra? Y si él, al igual que ella ¿ya tenía un hijo? No, por supuesto que no, si el tuviese un hijo sería venido del amor, y no como a ella le había sucedido.

No, no podía enfrentarse a ello. Ya había quedado destruida una vez por los celos que había sentido por Lavender y Ron, esta vez sería mucho peor.

Se dejo caer abatida sobre el suelo ¿Y ahora? El sol pronto desaparecería, y vendría la noche ¿A dónde iría?. El pensamiento absurdo volvió a aparecer ¿Y si volara muy lejos?

-Mio… -.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, aquella era la inconfundible voz de Sirius, que le llegaba a su espalda. En ese mismo momento fue conciente de que tuvo dos reacciones: Primero, un alivio inmediato a su angustia; y segundo, un miedo tan grande como el alivio.

No quiso darse la vuelta. No quería verlo, no podía.

-Mio, por favor –Le llegó su ruego- …Volvamos-.

¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde? Ya no podía volver, aferró con más fuerza su vientre y no le contestó.

-No voy a dejarte… Otra vez –Le dijo él con voz decidida-.

Hermione volvió levemente el rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para mirarlo ¿A qué se refería? ¿Hablaba de la despedida de hace unos momentos? ¿De cuándo partió de Hogwarts?

-Toma… -Le dijo Sirius, mientras le ceñía su polerón sobre los hombros-.

No dijo nada, pero agradeció la cálida prenda, sentía frío. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Sirius seguía de espaldas a ella. Hermione se preguntó cuánto más aguantaría su silencio.

-Voy…voy a… -Titubeo él- Voy a sentarme aquí-.

Sintió como Sirius se sentó a unos metros de ella, seguía sin mirarlo y sin decir palabra. ¿Qué podría decirle? Nada que lo confortara, claro. ¿Y qué podía decirle él a ella? Muchas cosas, pero nada que ella quisiera escuchar.

-Sé que estas confundida... -Comenzó él- Pero si volvemos a casa...-.

Hermione no quería volver a sus reacciones exageradas, pero era inevitable ¿porqué no entendía que solo quería volver a "SU CASA"? La casa que compartía con Ron.

Se dio la vuelta para decirle que no lo haría, que no volvería a ninguna parte, que se quedaría ahí para siempre o que se iría lejos para comenzar desde cero.

Pero no dijo nada, se quedó atónita, sintiendo la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

Con el ajetreo de aparecerse y desaparecerse, -sin contar todas las cosas de las que se había enterado- no había reparado en el "Sirius adulto". Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, además de tener que acercar su rostro al de él, para vislumbrarlo bien.

¿Qué rayos?

Era prácticamente el mismo Sirius que había visto hace un día y horas. Se notaba que había ganado años -eso era obvio-, pero no los 36 que debería representar. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuantos años creía que tenía, habría dicho sin asomo de dudas, unos 25. Y no habría sido la única, cualquiera lo habría tomado como un veinteañero, no muy alejado de su edad.

Se detuvo a estudiar su rostro.

Dejando de lado su expresión preocupada y la angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, él seguía joven, con ese brillo de apuesto natural -que ya había visto- de sus 17 años, aunque los rasgos se habían vuelto más maduros, pero sin grandes cambios.

Se sorprendió al notar que aquel Sirius, se había saltado una etapa de vida: La adultez, porque definitivamente a sus 36 años seguía joven. Muy sospechoso, pensó ella.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su "poco" disimulada mirada, cuando a Sirius se le colorearon levemente las mejillas. Trató de disculparse volviendo su mirada al río.

Silencio otra vez.

Podía sentir como Sirius se revolvía nervioso a su espalda, seguramente por la mirada que le había dado. Casi podría haber jurado que se había convertido en aquel perrote por todo el escándalo.

-¿Cómo es posible...-.

Se atrevió a hablarle, y él se puso frente a ella de inmediato, ansioso por escucharla. Hermione habría preferido que hubiese seguido en su lugar, ya que verle tan diferente al "Sirius adulto" que ella conocía, la turbaba demasiado.

-¿...Si? -La instó él-.

-Bueno... -Comenzó- Han pasado 21 años desde que me despedí de ti, aunque para mí fue ayer… -Trató de explicarse- ¡Y tú pareces haber envejecido mas que 6 años!-.

Hermione esperó a que le contestara, pero Sirius pareció un tanto decepcionado por la pregunta, ya que la expectación se había esfumado de su rostro.

-Por un momento creí que lo habías recordado todo -Le dijo él, sin responder a su pregunta-.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?–.

Le preguntó casi con sorna. Estaba claro que no tendría que recordar nada, porque aquellas vivencias no eran de ella. Sirius notó el tono de Hermione y su semblante de infinita calma pareció desvanecerse por segundos, pero se recupero enseguida.

-Tú deberías responderme eso…-.

Fue todo lo que le dijo y el no entendimiento tuvo que grabársele en la cara, porque Sirius volvió a hablar.

-…Mio, volviste a las Montañas Guilin –Se lo dijo como si aquello lo resolviera todo, como si fuera obvio que con eso ordenaría el caos, pero como vio que Hermione no reaccionaba, agrego- ¡A nuestras Montañas!-.

Ella lo miró incrédula, ¿Se suponía que eso tenía que significar algo para ella? ¿Qué explicaba el porque había elegido aquel lugar y no otro? ¿Qué de verdad tenía un lazo emocional con aquellas Montañas? ¿Un lazo que compartía con Sirius? Imposible.

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? –Le pregunto él con voz impaciente, quiso agarrarle los hombros, pero se arrepintió a medio camino al ver que Hermione se echaba para atrás- No, por favor… Discúlpame-.

Hermione lo observó, estaba claro que no sabía que hacer con ella, ni que decirle para convencerla. Y se sintió culpable, triste por no poder decirle: "si, lo recuerdo, deja de martirizarte y vamos a casa" Pero no podía, porque no era cierto.

-Sirius… -Le habló despacio, acercando su mano a la mano de él- Yo sé que quieres que te entienda, tanto como yo quiero que tú me entiendas a mí, pero no se puede. Yo no pertenezco aquí… -Trató de explicarle, pero Sirius solo negaba con la cabeza- ¡Deja de negarlo!-.

-¡No, eres tú! –Le grito él levantándose del suelo. Era la primera instancia en la que Hermione lo veía molesto, ella le abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida- ¡Eres tú la que se niega! ¡Eres tú la que…-.

Se calló de pronto, como si se diera cuenta de algo. Le dio la espalda a Hermione para ver el río. Ella esperó plantada en el suelo a que se volviese, pero solo aferró su nuca con sus manos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Le preguntó al azar, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo-.

-Ya te lo dije, son nuestras Montañas –Le respondió Sirius, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en los labios. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón-.

-Es realmente bello –Admitió ella y a Sirius le brillaron los ojos- …No me malinterpretes, no lo recuerdo, pero aún así lo encuentro hermoso-.

-Si te dieras un pequeño descanso, quizá recordarías –Le dijo con entusiasmo-.

-¡Ya, Sirius! –Le grito Hermione y él volvió su vista a lo poco que quedaba de sol sobre el río- …Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ya no es necesario –Apenas dijo aquello, Sirius se volvió con expresión de espanto- …Déjame sola, por favor–.

Hermione se había levantado también del suelo, con pesar se quitó su polerón y se lo regreso, pero Sirius no lo recibió, le dio una mirada entre dolida y severa.

-Siempre has sido una cabezota Mio, además de obtusa y cerrada, pero que te quepa bien en la cabeza… –Hermione vio como Sirius mostraba todo su porte y se sintió pequeña- ¡No pienso dejarte de nuevo!-.

Se le corto la respiración, Sirius se mostró tan determinado y tenaz que cualquier cosa que ella dijera sería pequeñita e inservible. No quiso admitirlo, pero sintió cierto alivio, por mucho que quisiera que la dejaran sola –sobretodo Sirius-, lo que más quería era alguien que la acompañara y le dijera lo que él había dicho. Pensó en Ron y se reprochó al pensar en que su amante pelirrojo jamás se habría mostrado como Sirius.

Volvió a ceñirse el polerón y para su molestia, vio la sonrisa coqueta y triunfante que tanto la había irritado, del "adolescente Sirius".

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso? –Preguntó Hermione-.

-¿A quienes te refieres? –Preguntó confundido-.

-A ti y a la Hermione de este tiempo, claro –Se explicó-.

Pudo ver claramente como el rostro de Sirius se reprimía, Hermione entendió que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no debatirle. Sirius se tomó unos minutos para responderle. Hermione esperó una muy buena explicación, razonable y lógica. Sirius mientras tanto, se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro, deteniéndose siempre frente a Hermione con la intención de hablarle, pero arrepintiéndose y eventualmente, volviendo al paseo.

-¿Y bien…? –Insistió ella-.

Sirius se detuvo con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas –Hermione no supo si era por el frío o por vergüenza- le respondió, ya sin poder dilatar más el asunto.

-Bueno… Nos enamoramos-.

-¿Nada más?-.

-No…-.

-¿Me vas a decir que me enamoré de un hombre, con el que tengo 21 años de diferencia, solo porque si?-.

-No tienes que sonar tan sarcástica –La cortó él-.

-¿Cómo quieres que suene, si no te dignas a darme una respuesta decente?-.

Hermione había comenzado a acalorarse y Sirius no se veía muy distinto.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta quieres? ¿No es suficiente para ti, que dos personas se enamoren para estar juntas?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, -Trató de defenderse- pero no es respuesta suficiente cuando ya se está enamorado de otro-.

Sirius no respondió, y Hermione entendió que había tocado fibras sensibles. La mirada de él refulgía y todo lo que callaba bullía a través de sus ojos grises. Pero ella no se detuvo.

-Quiero saberlo, ¿Qué pasó entre Ron y yo?-.

-Lamento mucho que hayas vuelto y no te hayas visto emparejada con la persona que realmente querías-.

Fue lo único que dijo con evidente despecho, antes de desaparecerse. Hermione se quedó sorprendida y molesta ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una escena? ¿Y su respuesta? Aún no sabía que había pasado entre ella y Ron.

Como sea, estaba sola otra vez, y casi sin luz. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella determinación tan varonil, de Sirius? Eso de "No pienso dejarte de nuevo"… Después de todo, las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pensó con enojo.

Después de haber lanzado unas piedrecitas al río, lamentó el no tener la presencia de Sirius a su lado. Sin él se encontraba desprotegida. Aunque tuviera la varita, echaba en falta al animago. No tuvo que extrañarlo demasiado, ya estaba devuelta.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo, aunque Hermione no creyó ni por un segundo en su disculpa, aún se veía molesto e irritado- El tema de "Ron" sigue siendo un tema delicado entre nosotros. Sé que para ti ha sido cosa de un día –Lo dijo como si hablara entre comillas, como si ella estuviera en el error y no él-, pero para mí han sido años… -Hermione esperó a que continuará hablando acerca de ese tiempo perdido, pero se desvió del tema- …Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y perdí la calma, no volverá a suceder-.

-Esta bien –Le respondió ella con voz calmada, aunque en su interior se sentía muy molesta, tenía ganas de recriminarle algo, pero se contuvo-.

Silencio otra vez. Sirius seguía sin responder a su pregunta y ella no quería volver a insistirle. Miraron el cielo, habían unas cuantas estrellas.

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste –Interrumpió Hermione el silencio y Sirius, cómo ya había hecho anteriormente, se mostró ansioso y expectante frente a lo que ella dijera- …Acerca de que para ti fueron años y para mi cosa de un día… Y la verdad es que… -Tomó mucho cuidado en decir lo que tenía que decir- No quiero hacerte daño Sirius… -Él trató de interrumpirla, seguramente para decirle que jamás podría hacerle daño, pero Hermione le pidió silencio- …Lo que quiero decir, es que éste bebé –Se tocó la inexistente barriga y a Sirius le brillaron los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- …Y yo, no nos pertenecemos –La sonrisa había desaparecido de rostro, y Hermione sintió miedo de decir lo último, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba aclarar ese punto- Este es tu hijo Sirius, pero si también es mío… Fue solo por error-.

Sirius no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, ni de moverse ni tratar de fingir una de sus sonrisas coquetas para salir del paso. Hermione entendió al instante que había herido profundamente a aquel hombre, a pesar de haber dicho que no quería hacerlo. Sin saber porqué un fuerte ahogo venido de no sabía dónde, le inundo el pecho y la garganta. Había comenzado a llorar.

* * *

**Notas Fairy****: **_¿Y, qué me dicen? ¿Matamos a Hermione? ¿Cómo puede ser tan mala con nuestro pobre metro sexual? Increible, cierto? IMPERDONABLE! Se los digo yo, que soy la que escribe el fic jajaj… Bueno chicos y chicas, nada puede ser siempre felicidad, ya saben el dicho: Después de la tormenta viene el sol… asiq a esperar a esperar. Ahora una pequeña aclaracion… 20 REVIEWS! Estoy encantada, pero es imposible responder uno a uno, tendría por lo menos unas 3 paginas solo de eso… asi que decidi, solo responder lo que hay que responder. Espero me perdonen si no ven su review aquí… _

**Aelita1993:**Hola Aelita, lamento decirte q eso te lo respondere dentro de algunos capitulos mas. Solo espera ;)

**Diosa Luna:**jajajaj asique acosadora, bueno, bienvenida sea =) me encanta tu hipotesis con respecto a la historia, pero no puedo decirte si estas en lo cierto o no... mataria el suspenso! Pero sigue contandome tus apreciaciones, ya veras si estas en el camino ;) y que bueno que hayas leido mis fics de dbz, amo ese genero, pero ahora me dio por hp, asiq apenas pueda los continuo.

**valeriuscullen:**Siii me has dejado un review! muchas gracias, con este capitulo creo que he cumplido, no? xq no puedo adelantarte nada mas jajaj, lo siento, pero espero tu sgt comentario.

**Holly90:**Asì es querida, yo te recomendaria que lo hiciceras, ya que Sincronizados es el comienzo de todo y lo necesitaras para entender todo este fic. Q bueno que sigas la historia, a pesar de que no son tu pareja favorita ;)

**ForeverJoBros:**Siiii realmente son demasiadas preguntas, te contestare, pero dentro de los capitulos, es mejor la intriga! te mantendra enganchada =)

**Floh black:**5 días! no los hise esperar nada! ahora debes de estar odiandome jaja, los hice esperar casi 9 dias! la verdad esq el primer capitulo ya lo tenía listo por eso me demore tan poco en subirlo, este 2 capi no estaba listo, por eso la demora, espero no demorarme mucho en subir el proximo o si no se me infartaran todooos! jaja

**Lizzy:**Haaaa esas preguntas y yo sin poder responderselas! que mal, pero espera paciente que respondere a todo =)

**19emma87:**Estimada! como es posible que me diga que usted es uno de aquellos a los que les gusta leer historias y no dejan comentarios? ! ¬¬ lo siento, pero no existe excuza. jajaj tranquila, esta bien, lo entiendo, pero aun asi me da lata que no dejen comentarios. Cuando escribes un fic con tanto amor y dedicacion siempre esperas recibir, aunq sea un gracias... eso. Cariños para ti y espero verte antes del final ;)

**fe-chan-12:**Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo =) y si, imaginate volver a un tiempo con la esperanza de retomar lo perdido y encontrarse con algo todo diferente... es para infartarse realmente. Cariños!

_Y seria!, ahora agradeceré a todos los que me dejaron un review lindo lindo, pero a los cuales no conteste arriba:_**_Candy Cherry, Dannia, AzulMalfoy, fior aquarium, lkdv, -aguusblack, fairy white, lolilla, Sakura K.H.U.C, angel de acuario, Elsy82, Gipsy16, miadharu28,_**

_Cariños!_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y_


	3. Rock & Roll y chocolate, parte I

**Notas Spectral's:**_ Hola queridos míos, finalmente les traigo el tercer capitulo! Espero que no hayan odiado mucho a Hermione el capitulo anterior (lo dudo) en esta entrega, las cosas se ponen más dóciles. Los dejo con el cap._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo III: Rock & Roll y Chocolate, parte I**

**

* * *

**

No podía calmarse, el llanto se agolpaba en su pecho y salía a borbotones por sus ojos ¿Qué le sucedía? era doloroso incluso, tapar su boca para ahogar los sollozos. Su cuerpo tiritaba bajo la fuerza de la angustia, tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo, ya no le era posible mantenerse en pie.

Sentía tanta pena, tanto daño ¿Por qué?

Sintió como Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, y la tomaba suavemente por los hombros y lentamente la atrapaba con sus brazos. No le dijo nada, ni tampoco le impidió que la estrechara contra su pecho. Era extraño, pero el contacto con su cuerpo y el sentir como los cabellos negro-azulados de Sirius acariciaban su rostro, era sumamente tranquilizador.

De una manera sorprendente su respiración agitada, los sollozos y los tiritones que amenazaban su cuerpo, fueron menguando. Los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban con los de Sirius y tomaban un ritmo, mientras él acariciaba su pelo y la aletargaba con simples "shu shuuu". Poco a poco se fue entregando a la calma que le daba Sirius.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que las lágrimas cesaran. Hermione seguía escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos cuando Sirius dejo de abrazarla. No fue capaz de mirarlo.

-Vamos-.

Le dijo él, y ella no pudo hacer más que seguirlo, con la vista baja y aferrándose el vientre. Estaba segura que aquella pena había venido de ese lugar.

-Viajaremos con un traslador, es más seguro para ti y el bebé -Le informo, con esa voz grave y tranquilizadora. Hermione no distinguió rabia, ni enojo ni rencor- ...Es esta lata de cerveza, la tomaremos a la de tres -Le señalo, y ella solo asintió cabizbaja-.

Al instante sintió el brusco movimiento que la lanzaba hacia adelante desde el ombligo. Fue incomodo, pero sin esa sensación de punzamiento que había sentido con la desaparición.

Se encontró de nuevo en esa casa. La casa que era de aquella Hermione y de Sirius, siguió mirando al suelo cuando entraron. Él la llevó hasta el sofá y le pidió que la esperara, pero no se fue de inmediato, como si tuviera miedo de que Hermione fuera a desaparecerse otra vez.

-Ve, me quedaré aquí. Lo prometo -Le dijo ella cohibida, para tranquilizarlo-.

Sirius se fue, pero no por mas de un minuto. Hermione supuso que no se creía del todo que no se volvería a escapar. Cuando volvió traía una bandeja enorme con cosas deliciosas, atrajo una mesita plegable con la varita y se sentó junto a ella.

-No has comido nada en todo el día -Le dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja- Deben de estar hambrientos-.

Hermione no supo como responder, estaba claro que se refería a ella y al bebe. No quiso darle muchas vueltas, realmente, sentía mucha hambre.

De la bandeja salía un aroma que la fascinaba, y le habría más el apetito. Se acercó a la bandeja y lo primero que sacó fue un tazón enorme, lleno de borboteante chocolate caliente. Tomo un largo tragó, disfrutando como el calor se esparcía por su cuerpo. No recordaba haber probado un brebaje más rico en su vida. Tenía leves toques de canela, vainilla y algo más. Volvió a saborear, si, era naranja. Delicioso.

Era extraño, pero supo al instante que aquel chocolate era su favorito. Sintió la abrasadora mirada de Sirius sobre ella, tenía miedo de mirarlo, miedo de encontrar rabia, o tristeza en sus ojos grises. Recordó lo que le había dicho en el río, y sintió como la pena y la culpa la acosaban nuevamente.

Un tanto titubeante, cruzó sus ojos castaños con los grises de él. No había nada de lo que ella pensaba, pero si había algo ¿Qué era? No lo sabía.

-¿Qué te pareció? -Quiso saber Sirius-.

Hermione no supo a que se refería y él pareció notarlo, porque le señalo el chocolate. La miraba ansioso, como si espera una respuesta importantísima. Ella le explicó su apreciación, y lo extraño que le parecía sentir que ese chocolate fuera su predilecto, siendo primera vez que lo probaba.

A Sirius se le grabo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, una sonrisa que denotaba triunfo, ella creyó que era porque le había gustado el chocolate, aunque no estaba tan segura.

-Por favor -Le dijo él, alentándola a comer-.

Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda, hace solo unos minutos ella le había dicho cosas terribles y el la trataba como si fuera el Ministro de magia. No quiso seguir hiriéndolo, así que tomó con timidez uno de los bollos bañado en manjar.

-¿No vas a acompañarme? -Le preguntó a Sirius que solo la observaba-.

-No quiero molestarte-.

-Tú tampoco has comido nada, aquí hay suficiente para los dos-.

Sirius volvió a sonreír, pero no de una manera tan abierta como su sonrisa anterior. Se acercó a la bandeja y atacó unas tostadas untadas en mantequilla. Hermione esperó a que diera unas cuantas mascadas para volver a beber de su exquisito chocolate.

Cuando la mitad de la bandeja ya estaba desapareciendo interrumpió el cómodo silencio.

-¿Cuántos meses tengo, Sirius? -Le pregunto sin quitar la vista de su taza, le abochornaba mirarlo-.

La interrogante lo pilló tan desprevenido que se atoró con un trozo de bollo, tuvo que golpearse unas cuantas veces el pecho y beber un poco del chocolate de Hermione para poder recuperarse.

-Lo siento, no quise importunarte -Se disculpo ella-.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que -Tosió de nuevo- ...La pregunta fue algo, imprevista-.

Sirius se la quedó viendo, como si estudiara las palabras que ocuparía. Hermione pensó que seguía con miedo por una de sus reacciones.

-Imagino que debo de tener algunas pocas semanas, porque no se me nota -Le dijo, tratando de ayudarlo-.

Sirius se removió un tanto incomodo en el sofá.

-De hecho, tienes "más" que unas cuantas semanas -Hermione lo miró inquisidora y Sirius se apresuro en dar una respuesta- ...La verdad es que en una semana cumples los 4 meses ¿Quieres más chocolate? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida, como si ello alivianara la noticia-.

Hermione dejó caer su taza con estrépito sobre la alfombra, Sirius la reparó en segundos.

-Mio, por favor no vallas a irte de nuevo -Le pidió él con desespero-.

Hermione se le quedó viendo, ahora entendía el significado de sus ojos. Era amor, por eso no se enojaba con ella. Había un profundo sentimiento arraigado en sus iris grises. Pero no era por ella, no podía ser por ella. Era por el bebe que llevaba en su vientre.

-No volveré a irme -Le prometió más calmada- Ni volveré a ser irresponsable con... El bebe-.

La desesperación de Sirius desapareció, asintió levemente con la cabeza y le tomó las manos, Hermione enrojeció.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro-.

-Sirius, será solo por un tiempo. Me he comportado de una manera muy inconciente, y creo que recién ahora estoy asimilando los hechos -Él no se perdía ninguna palabra, la observaba de manera muy atenta- Por eso me quedare, hasta estar segura de que no le hice ningún daño –Se tocó el vientre- y poder ordenar un poco mi vida-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Pregúntame lo que sea-.

Hermione se sentía enternecida por la actitud servicial y genuina de él, tan dispuesto a sus requerimientos y sin una queja por la falta de tino que había tenido con su hijo. Parecía insólito tan buen trato.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, déjame hacerme a la idea de que tengo 4 meses... -Hermione dijo esto y cayó en la cuenta- ¡4 meses! y no se me nota ni un poco-.

-Es normal, tranquila. El sanador dijo que cualquiera de estos días despertarías con una barriga enorme. Así sucede a veces-.

Hermione se sentía un tanto mareada. Así que cualquier mañana se levantaría con 10 kilos de más en el cuerpo. Si, definitivamente tenía que estar tranquila.

-¡Sirius! -Exclamó de pronto, sobresaltada-.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te duele algo? -Le preguntó él igual de sobresaltado levantándose del sofá- ¿Busco el traslador? ¿Vamos a San Mungo?-.

-No, no. Nada de eso -Le dijo ella, ya calmada, pero con voz preocupada- ¿Tengo libros de embarazo? Es que como no estoy muy informada del tema... -.

Sirius se dejo caer al sofá, llevando su cabeza hacía atrás y dando una carcajada. Hermione se molestó ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-Hiciste el mismo escándalo cuando te enteraste de que estabas en cinta -Le dijo él con esa sonrisa de triunfo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de los libros? -Sirius asintió afirmativamente- Bueno, eso es obvio, me gusta leer-.

Hermione pudo adivinar que se moría de ganas por debatirle, pero no dijo nada. Su semblante seguía sonriente. Ella quería preguntar más cosas, pero una lechuza de aspecto estrafalario picoteaba fuera en la ventana.

-Es para mí -Dijo Sirius, levantándose del sofá para quitarle el pergamino a la lechuza- Es importante, será mejor que conteste. ¿Te molesta si...?-.

-No, anda -Le respondió-.

Sirius se fue y ella quedó sola. Sin saber qué hacer, y con el estomago llenísimo, se puso a pasear la vista por la casa.

No era muy grande, pero si muy peculiar. Si Hermione hubiese podido darle una definición a aquella casa, habría dicho que era urbana, rural y rockera, sin poder decidirse por ninguno. Miró más a fondo; habían cosas que le gustaban y otras que la fascinaban, pero había unas que... No, simplemente no eran de su agrado.

Las paredes eran de mármol blanco con relieve, y el piso era de madera caoba oscuro, completamente de su gusto. La alfombra –que estaba encantada- bajo sus pies también le gustaba, era blanquísima y cada vez que caminabas sobre ella, cambiaba de tonalidades, pero todo dentro del color blanco. Frente al sofá estaba la chimenea, que era de ladrillos rojo vivo, haciendo contraste con el blanco de las paredes. El sofá sobre el que estaba sentada, era de color rojo oscuro intenso.

También había libros sobre estanterías y adornos mágicos, en uno de los rincones había un espacio especialmente para la música, con un tocadiscos de vinilo y un montón de discos. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de uñetas que adornaban las paredes.

Un momento ¿había dicho uñetas? ¿y cómo sabía ella que eran uñetas?. No quiso hacerse mas cuestionamientos, siguió mirando y vio que aparte de las uñetas, habían miniaturas de guitarras electrizas y acústicas regadas de igual forma por las paredes, y por último las baquetas, todas encantadas, con movimientos propios.

Aquellas cosas, definitivamente no eran de su gusto, pero tampoco la molestaban.

No quiso preguntarse como era posible que esos objetos le resultaran tan conocidos, ya que estaba claro que pertenecían a un fan del rock o a un mismo rockero, y no a ella.

Como Sirius aún no aparecía, se paró del sofá para hacer un recorrido por la casa. No alcanzó a ir muy lejos, estando sentada no había reparado en las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la chimenea. No podía creerlo.

Era ella, ella en todas y cada una de las fotos mágicas, y no se encontraba sola, estaba con Sirius.

No sabía por cual foto detenerse, en una aparecía sonriente colgada de su cuello, él también sonreía. En otra estaban abrazados, con las narices rojas por el frío.

Había también, una muy graciosa en la que Hermione llevaba a caballo a Sirius, en vez de él a ella, parecían estar pasándosela bomba, porque los dos reían a carcajadas. Y la última, si la última era la más chocante. Estaban los dos tomados de las manos caminando de espaldas, con unos movimientos de cabeza y brazos que denotaban alegría absoluta; se volvían de vez en cuando sonrientes para saludar a la cámara, pero lo último que sucedía era lo que la dejaba boquiabierta… ¡Por Merlin! Se besaban, y de una manera tan tierna, caminando sin soltarse las manos y sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro.

Era ella, definitivamente era ella y no otra, pero sin ser ella al fin y al cabo, ya comenzaba a marearse. ¡Era tan complicado!

Las mismas preguntas que la habían acosado desde que había vuelto en el tiempo, volvieron a acuciarla ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué le había sucedido a la Hermione de aquella línea de tiempo? ¿En qué momento había perdido el sentido común? ¡Era Sirius, por los calcetines de Dumbledore! El padrino de su mejor amigo, y un hombre que la sobrepasaba en edad, aunque tenía que admitir que no lo aparentaba. ¡Pero eso no venía al caso! ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Dónde estaban las fotos de él?

La angustia volvió a amenazarla, pero no era una angustia exactamente por Ron, si no más bien, por no entender ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Había sido él o ella? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y Sirius seguía sin aparecer.

No quiso seguir mirando las fotos, comenzó a caminar, ya había visto la cocina, tenía las mismas combinaciones del hall.

Pero había un pasillo, un pasillo pequeño que daba a una escalera que subía. No entendía como todo le resultaba tan familiar. Cuando se dispuso a subir la escalera, se fijo en una cantidad impresionante de fotografías de Sirius, regadas por ambas paredes. Pero la que más le llamó la atención, era la que tenía un lugar sumamente privilegiado, era la más visible y se encontraba pegada sobre la puerta.

Era él, cantando para una cantidad impresionante de gente, en su mayoría mujeres. ¿Qué rayos hacía Sirius, encima de una tarima? ¿Por eso tenía tantos instrumentos regados por la casa?, pero de lo que más se sorprendió, fue el de pensar que aquella foto -a pesar de lo increíble que fuera verlo en aquellas condiciones- era la que más le gustaba y, que Sirius aparecía indiscutiblemente sexy, con sus pantalones negros de cuero ajustado y con el torso desnudo, mientras le regalaba con total descaro una de sus sonrisas coquetas al publico. Era tan sugerente que llegaba a ser escandalizador.

¡No! ¿Eso lo había pensado ella? Imposible, era un error. Ella no pensaba eso, claro que no ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo mejor sería cruzar aquella puerta, tomo el pomo, pero giro sólo en su mano. Sirius estaba dentro de la habitación.

-Disculpa, yo no sabía… -Trató de explicarse- No quería ser imprudente, yo… -.

-No pasa nada –Le dijo él algo sorprendido por encontrársela ahí- …Es tu estudio, yo soy el imprudente. Pasa-.

Sirius se hizo a un lado, Hermione entró avergonzada. Tenía razón, aquel era su estudio, se sentía acogida y con una sensación de familiaridad. Las paredes estaban revestidas de libros, había un escritorio inmenso regado con pergaminos y plumas, pudo vislumbrar su letra en más de uno. También había un pequeño, pero muy cómodo sillón con una mesita a su lado, lleno de libros mágicos y muggles sobre el embarazo.

Miró a Sirius con las mejillas encendidas, si aquel era su estudio, ella había elegido todas las fotografías que estaban en el pasillo, y por sobre todas ellas, la que estaba en la puerta.

-No te alarmes, yo escogí las fotografías –Le dijo él como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos-.

-Ha… -Dijo Hermione con alivió, sintiendo como volvía a su color natural-.

-Pero tú escogiste la que esta pegada en la puerta –Le dijo él sin poder contener una sonrisa picara y Hermione volvió a encenderse- …Tú hiciste lo mismo con mi estudio, esta lleno de fotografías tuyas y, al igual que tú, yo también elegí una para la puerta-.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de si querer visitar el estudio de Sirius, ni menos verse en su puerta. Ya comenzaba a marearse otra vez con tanta información. Se sentía confundida, habían tantas cosas que le parecían conocidas, pero sin poder darles una ubicación real. Se sentó en el sofá y jugueteo con un pequeño agujero que había en el.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle algo, lo miró para hablarle y sorprendió a Sirius observándola con atención. La sonrisa de triunfo estaba nuevamente grabada en su cara ¿A que venía eso? Ya le estaba cabreando, era como si él supiera algo que ella no.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Le preguntó molesta-.

-No te enfades, no me estoy burlando, es solo que… No, no importa –Le dijo, moviendo la mano en señal de que no tenía importancia-.

Iba a explicárselo, definitivamente iba a hacerlo, estaba segura de que era algo importante, pero se había arrepentido. Hermione recordó su pregunta.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Porqué apareces sobre un escenario cantando?-.

Sirius enrojeció y su sonrisa juguetona bacilo en su rostro, había hecho una pregunta que lo había puesto incomodo.

-Siempre creí, que si tenía éxito en mi misión, te convertirías en Auror –Le dijo-.

-Y lo soy –Le afirmo él- Solo que…-.

-No me digas que… –Hermione señalo la puerta y luego a él- Ho, ya entiendo –No pudo evitar sonreírse-.

-No te burles –Le dijo Sirius ligeramente irritado- La orden no era rica en sus inicios, y necesitábamos dinero. Yo era bastante bueno en… -.

-Llamar la atención –Lo interrumpió Hermione-.

-En cantar –La corrigió Sirius más sonrojado- …Y me ofrecí como Auror en cubierto. Esa sería mi tapadera, y la tapadera de la Orden del Fenix. Todos pertenecen al "staff" de Sirio Black, así trabajamos, y tú también-.

-¿Staff? Y ¿quién es Sirio Black? –Le preguntó Hermione confundida-.

-Yo, por supuesto-.

No podía hacerlo, no podía dejar salir la risa de su interior, tenía que controlarse, pero no fue posible, era más poderosa que ella. Mientras reía, Sirius la miraba con los labios fruncidos.

-Perdóname, lo siento. Pero nunca imagine que llegaras a convertirte en un cantante de Rock-.

Sirius relajo sus labios y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo fue tu culpa –Le dijo a Hermione-.

-¿Mi culpa? –Preguntó ella extrañada-.

-Así es, fuiste tú quien puso mi mundo de cabeza a los 17 años-.

* * *

**Notas fairy's:**_Y fin de esta primera parte! Ya se viene la siguiente, perdónenme si me demoro un poco en actualizar, pero el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo. Háganme barra con sus reviews, bueno? Los quiero, y perdónenme por no contestar sus comentarios tampoco, solo los mencionare. Aún así sepan que los llevo en el corazón! Espero poder contestarle en el siguiente cap._

_**Mis agradecimientos a los queridos comentaristas: **__Holly90, Pabaji, Fe-chan-12, Abi MalfoyPotter Black, lkdv, ForeverJoBros, Lizzy, Lolilla, Anazkyf, Aelita1993, Floh Black, Diosa Luna, Miadharu28._

_Cariños!_

_****__S _p **e **_C _t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_  



	4. Rock & Roll y chocolate parte II

**Notas Spectral's:**_Queridos mios, los quiero tanto que les he traido un nuevo capitulo de 40 semanas =) que, a mi entender, esta buenísimo. También me di el tiempo de contestar sus lindos comentarios -es lo minimo que puedo hacer-. Y también hago unas aclaraciones importantes al final del capitulo, asique no se vallan sin leer mis notas finales. Besos enormes y disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo IV: Rock & Roll y Chocolate, parte II**

**

* * *

**

Así que ella había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Ella era la causante de su supuesta fama rockera y del público enardecido por sus pantalones de cuero y sus sonrisas coquetas. Si claro, ella era la culpable de su espíritu rebelde. No, no lo creía.

-Es un rasgo de inmadurez el culpar a otros de sus acciones -Le informó Hermione-.

Sirius se tensó, y arrugó un tanto su frente. Hermione sabía que si había algo que le molestara, era que lo trataran de "conductas no adecuadas a su edad". Cuando le respondió a Hermione, estaba con la voz bastante aireada.

-Y también es un rasgo de inmadurez el de escaparse de... -Se calló y la boca se inflo, como si guardara a presión lo que quería decir, se fue desinflando poco a poco y calmo el tono de su voz- …Lo siento -Se disculpo- No estamos comenzando muy bien, otra vez-.

-No, yo creo que es un buen comienzo. -Sirius le abrió mucho los ojos- A diferencia tuya, yo reconozco que mi conducta no ha sido del todo madura. Si es lo que querías decir-.

Hermione creyó que se molestaría, ya que lo estaba tratando de inmaduro. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. La sonrisa de triunfo volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? por favor -Le pidió ella ligeramente irritada-.

-Lo siento -Se disculpo, tratando de borrar su sonrisa, pero sin mucho esfuerzo-.

-En serio Sirius -Le dijo Hermione en tono autoritario- Al menos dime que te causa tanta gracia-.

Sabía que se trataba de algo importante, algo que tenía que ver con sus "años perdidos". Algo escondía aquella sonrisa y Sirius lo entendía, pero ¿qué?

-No, aún no. Me dijiste que querías tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Y eso es lo que pienso darte-.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, después de que había escapado tanto de la verdad -sin éxito- y evadido los hechos, Sirius le negaba la información necesaria para comprender. Justo ahora que quería enterarse de más cosas.

-Tomate las cosas con calma -agregó él- ...Irás entendiendo de a poco-.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era él, el de los mensajes crípticos ahora? Sonrió para sus adentros, habían cambiado los papeles.

-¿Eso significa que se me restringirá parte de la casa?-.

-No, nada de eso, tienes libre acceso a todo. Salvo a mis respuestas-.

Que seductor sonaba ¿Pensaba que ella se dejaría caer por aquella insinuación, por aquel reto? Hermione sonrió, así que Sirius quería jugar. Después de todo, su apariencia joven no tenía mucho desfase con su forma de ser. Iba a agregar algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

-Contigo siempre es interminable -Le dijo Sirius, haciendo un paralé con su mano- ...Es tarde y no has descansado decentemente y tampoco mi hijo. Mañana tengo trabajo, por lo tanto estarás sola, pero volveré pronto –Se lo dijo como una advertencia, para que no se le ocurriera desaparecer- …Vamos a dormir-.

Hermione se clavó en el sillón, había dicho ¿vamos? Su consternación tiene que haberse grabado en su rostro, porque Sirius agregó.

-Digo, vamos a dormir, pero en camas separadas -Lo dijo con desgana- Tú te quedaras en nuestra habitación -A Hermione se le removieron las tripas al escuchar "nuestra habitación"- Y yo dormiré en el cuarto del bebé –Sufrió otro estrujamiento-.

Dicho esto, Sirius llevó a Hermione al 2° piso.

-Bueno, esta habitación ya la conoces… -Hermione recordó el momento y sintió rápidamente como la sangre le subía a la cabeza- Yo estaré al lado, por si necesitas algo o por si quieres visitarme –Le sugirió él, y ella lo miró abochornada, Sirius le sonreía coqueto-.

Hermione asintió, aunque dudaba que lo fuera a visitar. Entró en el cuarto, era muy bonito, pero con los mismos toques urbano-rurales rockeros del resto de la casa. Era casi risible la combinación, pero armónica a su manera. Se sentía tan a gusto, ahí como en su estudio. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, cuando miró hacia la puerta vio que Sirius seguía ahí. Estaba plasmado en la puerta, apoyando su espalda descansadamente en el marco. Hermione lo miró incómoda, esperó a que se fuera, pero el no mostraba intenciones de irse, su sonrisa y su mirada seguían intactas. Hermione no quiso darle un significado.

-Se me olvidaba -Le dijo él de pronto- Trata de no hacer magia-.

¿Porqué no podía hacer magia? se preguntó, pero no quiso formular la interrogante. Si Sirius no quería darle respuestas, ella buscaría por su parte. Como Hermione no le contestó nada, siguió esperando a que se fuera, pero Sirius parecía no caer en la cuenta.

-Bueno, gracias -Le dijo ella, tratando de no sonar grosera-.

-No hay nada que agradecer -Le respondió, aún mirándola, pero sin moverse-.

Como Sirius no había captado la indirecta, Hermione le sonrió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pero él seguía ahí, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Buenas noches -Tuvo que decirle-.

-Hay si, lo siento -Dijo reaccionando y sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus largos cabellos se removieron, resaltando su atractivo. Volvió a sonreír- …Siempre me pasa lo mismo-.

-¿Lo mismo? –Le preguntó confundida-.

-Me quedo viéndote –Le dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia ella con desenvoltura. Hermione aguanto la respiración, se había encorvado un poco hasta quedar a su altura. Le dio un beso rápido en la frente, y ella sintió como le hervían las mejillas- …Buenas noches Mio-.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sin esperar a que ella se despidiera. Cerró la puerta tras de si y la dejo sola. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la respiración agitada y el calor de su rostro? Nervios, nada más que nervios por supuesto.

Lo mejor sería dormir, tal cual le había dicho Sirius. Necesitaba descanso, mañana sería otro día, y ya tenía más de 20 años perdidos como para seguir perdiendo más.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un hambre increíble como si no hubiese comido en siglos. Se levanto perezosamente. No sabía que horas eran, pero el sol que se colaba por la ventana era deslumbrante. Se fue con los ojos cerrados al baño. De manera sorprendente llego sin haber trastabillado ni una sola vez, como si ya conociera el camino. Cuando salió a la habitación se sorprendió al ver una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama, se acercó y se encontró con una pequeña nota:

"Buenos días, Mio". Sirius, pensó Hermione con una media sonrisa. Sin saber porque se sintió más contenta después de leer aquella nota. Miró con más cariño la bandeja.

Tanto que se molestaba por ella, y ella con todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

No quiso caer en el sentimiento de culpa, se acostó en la cama y acercó la bandeja a su regazo. Mientras comía, supuso que Sirius ya no se encontraba en casa, porque si no, habría ido él personalmente a dejarle la bandeja y decirle "Buenos días Mio" le habría gustado. Se dijo con una media sonrisa, y se recobró de inmediato, había sido un error, nada más. Se dijo que lo mejor sería aprovechar aquel tiempo en recorrer la casa, y así buscar indicios de su relación con él, y quizás, si tenía suerte, encontrar las razones de porqué estaba con Sirius y no con Ron.

Se zampo toda la bandeja y le agradeció -aunque no estuviera- por el lindo gesto. Antes de levantarse de la cama, reparó en un vaso pequeño lleno de un líquido turquesa. No sabía que era, pero tenía la certeza de que era importantísimo, se lo bebió todo y se fue a la ducha, cuando hubo terminado no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar su ropa. Se dijo que era suerte que al haber abierto el primer cajón se encontrara con sus prendas de vestir, no le dio mucha importancia. Vestida y con el estómago lleno, decidió comenzar la búsqueda en la misma habitación.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? -Se preguntó dándose leves toques en el mentón-.

Lo más lógico sería empezar por los muebles, registrar los cajones y buscar hasta en los rincones más escondidos. Pero no, tenía la certeza de que aquellos no eran los lugares en los que tenía que buscar ¿porqué estaba tan segura? no tenía idea, pero no creía que hubieran secretos escondidos en aquella casa, o si ellos se tuvieran secretos.

No, definitivamente no encontraría nada en la habitación, además de unas cuantas fotografías, en las que se profesaban tanto amor como el de las fotos del primer piso.

Aunque le llamó la atención ver que en algunas de ellas, Sirius aparecía con los lentes azules que había utilizado en la adolescencia de él, además del sombrero puntiagudo, no se detuvo a estudiar las fotografías. Recordó que también lo había visto con esos accesorios en el hospedaje ¿Por qué? No quiso seguir viendo las fotos, la confundían y turbaban. Tanto amor, tanta ternura, risas, y en algunas -las que estaban pegadas en la cabecera de cama- hasta pasión.

Salió de ahí, se sentía como una intrusa. Era ella, su imagen, pero no podía sentirse parte. No recordaba haber compartido esos momentos con Sirius, la verdad es que simplemente no recordaba nada. Aunque de manera curiosa, tenía sensaciones de familiaridad, pero no más allá de eso.

Cuando cerró la puerta, titubeo en seguir adelante con su búsqueda ¿para qué enterarse de vivencias, de las que no era parte? y si no lo era ¿Qué mal podría traerle enterarse de más cosas? No iba a quedar más embarazada por ello. Se giró levemente hacia la habitación de al lado. Sirius había dicho que era el cuarto del bebe ¿Y si comenzaba por ahí?

Un tanto temerosa puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por completo, con una mezcla de ansiedad. Entró presurosa a la habitación y observó atenta.

Aún estaban decorándola, la pintura y los diseños de la pared estaban a medias. Era muy bonito, habían nubes y solcitos sonrientes, además de cascabeles de colores. Eso era lo más _muggle_, porque volando en medio del astro rey y las esponjosas nubes, estaban los_ hipogrifos_, las _snitch's_, las escobas voladoras y las guitarras de rock.

Se miró el vientre y se preguntó si aquel bebe sería un niño o una niña. La semi decoración no parecía dejar claro ese punto y, Hermione sintió unas ansias enormes por enterarse ¿Qué nombres habían pensado Sirius y su otro yo? si hubiese sido niña, le habría encantado Rose, era el nombre que habían elegido con Ron -como siempre hacían las parejas imaginando su vida familiar-.

Con una sonrisa triste se quedó mirando al solcito. Ella no podía imponerse acerca del nombre del bebe, era a Sirius a quien le correspondía hacer eso. Se tocó el vientre.

-Estás de acuerdo, ¿No es verdad? -Le habló con voz suave- Si, claro que si-.

Hermione un poco más animada, terminó de ver la habitación. Había una cuna preciosa, de todo su gusto, pero tampoco le indicaba el sexo. No importaba, realmente lo prefería así, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas enormes por enterarse, pero a la vez le gustaba el hecho de no saber, de esperar hasta el final. Se llevó una sorpresa enorme al notar como sonreía ¿Estaba feliz y ansiosa por el bebe? No, tenía que ser otra cosa. Se dijo que lo mejor sería salir de ahí y buscar en otra parte. Pero antes de estar fuera, dio otra mirada y pudo ver el colchón improvisado de Sirius. Un acceso de dicha le inundo el pecho. Si, definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, de ahora en adelante sería extremadamente cuidadosa con el bebe. Se paró en medio del hall ¿A dónde iría ahora? pensó en su estudio, pero lo desechó, eso sería ir demasiado directo. Sabía que todas las respuestas las encontraría ahí. Sonrió, por eso Sirius le dijo que no le respondería nada, que le daría tiempo, pero que podía registrar toda la casa si quería. Él sabía que no se atrevería a ir tan lejos.

Pero si no iba a su estudio, entonces ¿A dónde? también estaba el estudio de Sirius, pero eso también sería revelador. Se sentó frustrada en el sofá, jugó unos momentos con la alfombra pensando cuál sería el mejor lugar. Miró hacía la chimenea y se encontró con las fotografías mágicas, desvió la mirada al segundo y la fijó en el tocadiscos de vinilo. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a ellos, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pasar los discos.

No era muy aficionada a la música, o más bien al rock, pero si podía distinguir a algunos cantantes y grupos _muggles_, pero ni hablar de los mágicos, no ubicaba a ninguno.

Hermione pudo precisar cuáles eran los favoritos de Sirius, porque tenía hasta 6 discos de cada agrupacion: Rolling Stones, AC/DC, The Killers, Radiohead, The Beatles, Red hot chilli Peppers y continuaban…

También se encontró con algunos discos que le gustaban a ella, que le gustaban bastante en realidad: Bach, Mozart, Beethoven entre otros, todos de música clásica, su favorita. Pero había otros vinilos, de hecho habían muchos más, pero con el nombre de "Sirio Black". A Hermione le temblaron las manos y una risita nerviosa se escapó de su pecho.

Así que ahí estaba el trabajo de su vida, las canciones que había creado por "su culpa" y el éxito de su fama. Tenía que escucharlas, lo mejor sería empezar por el disco más antiguo, que se llamaba Peces, la primera canción era "Grito otoñal".

Esperó con mucha curiosidad, la melodía era fuerte con estrepitosos golpes de la batería, también se escuchaban guitarras eléctricas y un sintetizador. Nuevamente, Hermione se preguntó cómo rayos distinguía aquello. Volvió su atención a la melodía, no estaba muy segura de si le gustaba, unos segundos mas tarde se escuchó la voz de Sirius, se le colorearon las mejillas, era una voz muy seductora:

_Oh me están gritando  
En mi tarde de primavera  
En sol corta alas de mariposas  
Tus ojos cortan alas de ángeles, de ángeles_

_Y trataría de explicar_

_Quisiera destrozar tus entrañas  
De la manera más ardiente_

_Duele ver tanta maraña  
Sangre ángeles, mientes_

_Ven siéntate a mi lado  
Ven siéntate a mi lado_

_Y cerraré, y cerraré_

_Para siempre esos ojos nena_

_Oh me están gritando  
El sol me corta en pedazos  
Adiós adiós primavera me estas gritando_

_Y trataría de explicar_

_Quisiera explorar tus entrañas  
Como a secreto de virgen  
Que hermosa es tu carne  
Que falsa es tu carne_

_Ven siéntate a mi lado  
Ven siéntate a mi lado_

_Y cerraré, y cerraré_

_Tus ojos_

_Ven siéntate a mi lado  
Ven siéntate a mi lado_

_Y cerraré, y cerraré,  
Y cerraré_

_Para siempre esos ojos nena_

_Oh me están gritando  
Oh me están gritando  
Oh me están gritando_

_Y trataría de explicar  
Como esos viles mortales  
Que confunden el otoño  
Con tu ira con tu ira  
Iro en tu boca_

Paró el vinilo, un tanto confundida. Si había entendido bien la letra y si Sirius la había escrito pensando en ella... No, no podía ser, era contraproducente. Hermione dejó a un lado los discos, ya no quería seguir escuchando su música, se sentía extrañamente triste, su ánimo se encontraba alicaído.

-No deberías haber comenzado por esa canción-.

Hermione se volvió con brusquedad, era Sirius que le hablaba desde la puerta, llevando puesto sus lentes azules y el sombrero, se los quitó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿No se suponía que se encontraba en el trabajo?

-No fue mi intención espiarte -Le dijo- ...Es mi hora de almuerzo-.

-Ho… está bien -Lo miró incómoda- ¿Tenía que cocinarte? -Le preguntó dudosa, con ligero tono sentido-.

-No... -Le respondió él con una carcajada fresca- Tú nunca cocinas-.

Hermione sonrió, era cierto. Nunca había sido buena en la cocina, aún así su humor no cambio.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? no tengo mucho tiempo -Le preguntó él algo nervioso, como si adivinara lo que le pasaba- ...Mio, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes... -.

-Entonces era para mi, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó con voz suave, aunque notoriamente herida- Tenía que ser para mi y no para ella -Hablaba como si la Hermione de ese tiempo fuera una extraña y no se tratara de ella-.

-Suena bastante confuso si lo dices de esa manera -Le respondió Sirius en tono serio- Pero si, fue para ti-.

-Entonces me odias -Le dijo dolida-.

-¿Escuchaste toda la canción y fue lo único que entendiste? -Le preguntó con reproche-.

-El mensaje es bastante claro -Hermione trató de controlar lo más posible su voz, pero le costaba ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?- ...Cuando me dijiste que yo había sido la causante de tus canciones, nunca me imagine que había sido por el odio y el rencor-.

-Hermione yo te amo -Le dijo-.

Sintió la pena más presente, después de aquella declaración. Era sincero, podía asegurarlo por su tono de voz, tan cargado de sentimiento… pero la letra de la canción ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba si estaba claro que no era así? y no es que a ella le importara, pero si le molestaba la contrariedad de sus actos.

-No, no es así, tú amas a otra Hermione, pero a mi... -No quiso decirlo, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho- ¿Porqué si no, habrías escrito algo así?-.

Sirius no respondió, solo se la quedó mirando como si dudara en hablar, dio unos pequeños pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente. Hermione seguía en el suelo.

-Tú quieres que te entienda, pero entiéndeme tú a mi también -Le dijo con calma- ...Esa canción la escribí después de la muerte de James y Lily-.

Se calló, y Hermione se enteró por primera vez de uno de los hechos después de su viaje. Los padres de Harry habían muerto indudablemente.

-Cuando ellos murieron -Continuó- lo entendí todo, él porqué de tu viaje y las consecuencias de los cambios que le hiciste al tiempo... -Guardó silencio por un momento y Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpirlo- Sé que debes de estar confundida, no es una canción del todo romántica -Sonrió como si recordara- De hecho es bastante contradictoria-.

-Ahora que me lo dices ya no lo es tanto. Entiendo muy bien tus razones para... -Sirius no le permitió seguir-.

-Yo no te odio, Hermione -Le dijo con paciencia, como si hubiese esperado que llegase ese momento-.

-Pero lo hiciste -Trató de parecer dura, pero le costaba-.

-Si, es cierto, pero de eso ya hace mucho -Se sentó en el sofá y respiró hondo- Sé que te dije que no te diría nada, pero no quiero que te quedes con una idea errónea... -Miró su reloj, y su expresión reflejo que le quedaba poco tiempo- Mio... yo me enamore de ti a los 17 años, y créeme que fue algo que me marcó mucho -A Hermione le subió ligeramente la temperatura ¿a qué venía eso?- Pero tú te fuiste, y yo me quede con tantas preguntas y confusiones... -Tragó saliva pensativo- Discúlpame si me pongo melancólico. Es primera vez que hablo de esto contigo -Sonrió nervioso- ...Cuando yo te conocí, me refiero a después de tu viaje -Se corrigió- tú no sabías nada acerca de tu ida al pasado. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia -Le dijo, retomando el hilo de la conversación- A lo que quiero llegar, es que yo no me creí del todo que vinieras del futuro, por muy enamorado que estuviera, nada me convencía de ello, sería admitir que tendría que esperar todos esos años, solo para verte crecer. No fue hasta dentro de 3 años y algo más, que comencé a tomarle asunto a lo que me habías dicho-.

-Fuiste a verificar si había nacido -Le dijo Hermione y Sirius asintió-.

-Lily ya estaba embarazada para entonces... -Se calló y volvió a mirar su reloj, una expresión de pena le inundo el rostro- Hice lo que me dijiste -Le dijo, y Hermione se quedó de piedra, era primera vez que le hablaba de ello- Te odie muchos años por eso, yo habría preferido pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban que haberlos dejado morir -No se escuchaba enojado ni tampoco resentido- Con el tiempo entendí porqué lo habías hecho, y te lo agradecí, pero me tomó mucho tiempo... -Juntó sus manos y se las llevó a la cara- Por eso muchas de mis canciones hablan de amor, deseo y odio, porque también hay deseo en esta canción Mio, aunque lo pasaste olímpicamente-.

Hermione le desvió la mirada avergonzada, lo que decía era cierto, pero era más fácil quedarse con lo malo que admitir lo otro.

-Lo siento -Le dijo a Sirius con voz afectada- No por lo de la canción, si no por lo que te hice pasar-.

-No, todo lo contrario -Sirius sonrió y se levantó del sofá para sentarse a su lado- Aún siento culpa por decir esto. Pero conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida-.

Hermione se lo quedó viendo sin saber que decir, se sentía ajena a aquellas palabras, aunque por primera vez escuchaba algo dirigido a ella y no a su otro yo. Con tanto ajetreo no se había parado a pensar en las repercusiones que le traería a Sirius su viaje al pasado, pero el de que "había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida"… no estaba tan segura. Simplemente no se esperaba una reacción así por su parte. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos grises que era cierto. No pudo hacer más que agradecérselo en silencio.

-Te quedaste sin comer -Le dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa para disimular su nerviosismo-.

-Mio, no quiero que dejes de escuchar mis discos -Le dijo Sirius, como si no la hubiese escuchado- ...Te encontrarás con muchas canciones parecidas a esta, pero... -.

-Lo entendí Sirius, tranquilo. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar también habría tenido los mismos sentimientos -Le dijo Hermione de manera franca-.

Sirius le sonrió comprensivo, le apretó su mano y se levantó del suelo, pero encorvándose un poco, hasta dejar su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella. Hermione se quedó sin respiración, Sirius era realmente guapo y tenerlo así de cerca, era sumamente turbador. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, una mirada tan cargada de provocación como sus propias canciones. Volvió a besarla en la frente, aunque ella sabía que tenía otras intenciones.

-Debo irme -Le dijo alejándose hacía la puerta- No me esperes despierta, Harry quiere discutir el nuevo plan de acción -Hermione quiso preguntar a qué plan se refería, pero Sirius agregó:- Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto... -Le dio una de sus sonrisas coquetas, aunque algo embobada. Se recuperó al segundo- Sigue escuchándolas -Señaló los discos- pero te recomiendo que empieces por "Vete" -Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y cerró la puerta-.

Hermione se quedó a solas nuevamente, con la música a su disposición y con su cabeza hecha un lío ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con todo eso? Se sentía tan presionada, por un lado estaba Sirius que parecía más contento, mientras ella se mostraba más confundida, y por otro lado, estaba lo que sus canciones despertaban en ella. Era demasiado, siempre era demasiado para Hermione, por más que trataba de no enterarse de mucho, ocurría lo contrario. Miró nuevamente los discos, quizás le dirían mucho más de lo que pudiera decirle Sirius. Estuvo tentada a escucharlos, pero su estómago y la criatura que crecía en su vientre rugían por comer. Pero no podía resistirse, fue en busca de una bandeja y se sirvió de la rica comida preparada por Sirius, volvió a mirar el disco y vio el nombre "Vete", la puso y la voz sexy y seductora de Sirio Black salió desde el tocador de vinilos.

_Vete vete vete  
Antes que yo  
Pueda desatar  
Mis manos de estos harapos_

_Vete vete vete  
Antes que yo  
Sienta confundir mis ánimos con tu reflejo_

_Vete vete vete  
Antes que yo  
Aprenda a hilar tu cabello  
Termine mi armadura_

_No, como podría adivinar  
Y no, como podría adivinar  
Y no sabría  
Y no sabría  
Cuánto puedo extrañar_

_Vete vete vete  
Antes que yo  
Antes que yo  
Intente evitarlo_

_Y no, como podría adivinar  
Y no, como podría adivinar  
Y no sabría  
Y no sabría_

_Cuánto puedo extrañar_

Había tenido que dejar su plato a un lado, no había alcanzado ni a llevarse el tenedor a la boca cuando una sensación de calidez le inundo el pecho. Era una melodía preciosa, rítmica y de un amor implícito, pero con un claro toque de melancolía. No era necesario que estuviera Sirius para que se la explicase, ella lo entendía sin problemas. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, estaba caliente, se había sonrojado. Puso de nuevo la canción, necesitaba cerciorarse, o por lo menos eso se decía ella.

Se mordió suavemente el labio. Se trataba, sin lugar a dudas de su vuelta a su tiempo, de cuando lo había dejado para volver con Ron, con el hombre que amaba.

Pero ¿Se había detenido a pensar en cómo había quedado Sirius? no, claro que no, ella estaba muy ocupada en sus propios asuntos, pero tampoco podían reprochárselo, ella no tenía idea de que había enamorado a la estrella de Rock sin querer. Pero ahora sería distinto. Tocándose la panza y aún escuchando a Sirius cantar, se dijo que ya no podría pensar solo en ella.

* * *

**Notas fairy's:**_Y? que les parecio? a mi me encanto... vamos de a poquito, pero seguro jajaj. Oigan! me falto aclarar algo en el capitulo anterior, acerca de Sirius y su lado artistico XD Bueno, la verdad es que el tema de que todo el mundo termine siendo Auror, me estresa... asique decidi darle un toque diferente a nuestro sexy animago. Es en efecto un Auror, pero no uno cualquiera, ya que es Sirio Black, el cantante de rock! jeje, no se si sere la primera en darle este matiz -si alguien se me adelanto, diganmelo porfavor- por supuesto q J.K fue más rapida que yo, pero ella no viene al caso... nadie la supera jaja. En fin, a lo que voy es que el que yo le haya dado esa extraña profesion, no es tan alocado como parece, si tomamos encuenta la motocicleta, la rebeldia y su extremo atractivo... asique no se ustedes, pero a mi me encanta la idea... Lo otro, no se si ya se dieron cuenta de a quien pertenecen las 2 canciones que aparecen en el fic, porque no se creeran que vienen de mi imaginacion! jeje... Son de Lucybell, un grupo Chileno que me encanta. Asique si no los conocen, se los recomiento, y si los conocen y no les gusta.. bueno que lastima, porque se vera mucha de sus letras por aqui. Eso hasta el momento. Ahora a contestar sus reviews ;) _

**miadharu28:**_Sabes miadharu... estoy sospechando que tus reviews son solo copy paste jajajajaj, graacias por tu animo!_

**Elsy82:**_Gracias linda ;) y no te preocupes que nuestra Mio si quiere al bebe, solo que no se da cuenta... paciencia q de a poco se iran resolviendo las cosas, aunq no del todo rapido, o si no terminaria el fic en el 5 capitulo a lo mucho =/_

**luna cullen black:**_Que bueno que hayas leido la primera parte, la verdad esq es muy importante para entender esta. Y de a poco iras descubriendo el tiempo perdido de Hermione, q es lo mas interesante de la historia ;)_

**FanfictionGothicPrincess:**_Hey! gracias por tus elogios ;) me encanta que te encante, siguela y no la dejes! cariños_

**Diosa Luna:**_jajaja me he reido mucho con tu review! me encanta tu entusiasmo, y creeme q yo tb le saltaria encima si me lo encontrase en la calle jajaj, es muy lindo q utilise los lentes y el sombrero de Hermione encuentro yo, taaan enamorado el pobre y la otra ni caso... POR MERLIIIN! creo q no me demore mucho en actualizar esta vez y deje un capitulo relativamente largo ;) cariñoz! espero tus comentarios_

**lolilla:**_Gracias querida, espero q sigas enganchada capitulo a capitulo y de apoquito vamos a ahcer q caiga esta mujer!_

**Holly90:**_Si al fin se tranquilizo! estaba bueno ya, estaba histerica... pero entendamosla... por muy guapo q sea el q tienees al lado, no minimisa el shock... a mi tb me encanta esa parte rockera.. Sirio Black jaja_

**AzuuMalfoy:**_Siii a mi me encanta el nombre, aunq no es parte de mi imaginacion, es de Luna Lovegood con su diario el Quisquilloso =)_

**Abi MalfoyPotter Black:**_Verdad q si? q lastima q la q escribe soy yo y ya se todo lo q ocurre y ocurria en la mente de los personajes jajajaja... y siii habra mucho rock! aunq no se si sea del agrado de ustedes =/ espero por lo menos q les gusten las letras. la verdad esq yo tp he tomado ese chocolate caliente -lo confieso- pero pronto lo hare... con el solo hecho de leer los ingredientes ya se me antoja._

**ForeverJoBros:**_jajaj no me odies! yo solo escribo lo que tengo en la cabeza -que es mas grande que la metrogoldenmeyer XD- asique disfrutalo, que pronto puede q se acabe ;) y creeme que io tb quiero una foto así... Muchas gracias por tu review y por ocupar tu dinero en ello, cariños!_

**Vicki27:**_Yo tb quiero uno igual! jaja, esq tienes q entender q sirius entiende mucho mas q Hermione su estado.. ahora, porq? no te lo dire muajajja, en unos cpaitulo mas se revelara la verdad jojojo gracias por tu review, a mi tb me emociona cuando me dejan comentarios lindos!_

**fe-chan-12:**_jajaj gracias, la verdad esq mi imaginacion vuela, aunq he leido -otros fics, pero no de hp- que me ganan olimpicamente en creatividad, aun me siento un bebe en esto, pero me encanta que celebren mis logros! y es por ustedes mas q por mi que escribo, asiq... gracias! siii a mi me encanto el camino hacia el estudio, y eso que aún no conocemos el camino hacia el estudio de Sirius jajaja, se viene se viene! y lo de Sirius rockero... simplemente no podia resisitirme! y gracias por escribir desinteresadamente, igual me dare el tiempo de contestar reviews, ya que me abandonan los lectores por ello jajaj... aunq sé q tu seguiras incondicional =) espero tus comentarios, besos!_

**Pabaji:**_Gracias querida, tú q sigues todas mis historias de hp ;) un abrazo enorme y espero que te haya gustado esta cuarta entrega!_

_**Kary Lupin: **__Que no me tarde tanto chica, jajaj aquí te traje la nueva entrega ;) te ha gustado tanto como sincronizados? A mi me encanta, aunq no cuenta tanto porque soy la que escribe jejej… cariños enorme!_

_Cariños!_

_****__S _p **e **_C _t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	5. Rock & Roll y chocolate, parte III

**Notas Spectral'****s****:** _Si, soy yo. No es broma!… Lo sé, aún no se la creen. No se preocupen, ni yo me la creo! Peeero… ¿Se alegran de mi regreso?...Por supuesto que si! O si no, para que iba a volver?... Bueno… No se enfaden conmigo, si? Me costó mucho volver, asíque cuídenme jaja nahhh tranquilos, volví para quedarme ;) Los dejo con el capitulo, al final los lateo con mis excusas y las aclaraciones. Disfruten, que es larguísimo!_

* * *

**Capitulo V: Rock & Roll y chocolate, parte III**

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos supo que aquella mañana, era el día. No podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, tres días eran suficientes se dijo. Porque habían pasado tres días desde que había escuchado las canciones de Sirio Black, y el efecto que le habían causado aún no pasaba, como pensó que pasaría.

Se puso de costado en la cama acariciando instintivamente su pequeña barriga. No sabía si era sugestión por lo del "embarazo", pero sentía que su estomago había crecido un poco. Se abrazó a la almohada y meditó acerca del efecto de la música de Sirius.

No era confusión ni turbamiento, tenía claro lo que no era, pero ni hablar de lo que si era. Se cambió de costado y se preguntó si era importante saberlo… Aún no entendía del todo de que se trataba, pero se dijo que no era necesario.

Se levantó de la cama con decisión. Aquel era el día, no esperaría más a que el efecto pasara, simplemente tendría que alejarse de esas canciones y enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Enmendar todas las palabras y acciones hirientes que había tenido para con Sirius.

Si bien seguía molesta con el retorcido cambio del tiempo, entendió que la culpa no era del animago, si no de ella.

Reflexionó ante sus pensamientos y tocando nuevamente la barriga llegó a una conclusión: Remordimiento. Si, eso era el efecto que sentía dentro de sí, definitivamente remordimiento. Sobretodo al escuchar la música de Sirius.

Se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Agua fría sobre su cuerpo para poner en orden la mente. Pero sucedía lo contrario. No era solo remordimiento, no era suficiente, había algo más. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con frustración ¿De qué se trataba? Pero no se atormentaría con ello, si ella decía que era remordimiento. Pues eso era, se auto convencería y punto.

Fuera de la ducha y ya vestida hizo una revisión a esos tres fatídicos días. Se había portado como una idiota con él, a pesar de que se había dicho que iba a cambiar, que su trato sería distinto para con él. No había hecho nada, en cambio se la había pasado en su cuarto con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien, que necesitaba descansar y estar sola ¿y qué respondió Sirius? "vamos a San Mungo", "traigo al sanador por si te sientes muy mal", "¿preparo alguna poción?", "quizá el chocolate te haga sentir mejor".

Aquello solo la hizo sentir peor y más reacia a hacer lo que debía. Sirius se mostraba tan paciente con ella, tan solicito, amable y preocupado ¿Porqué ella se negaba a devolverle su generosidad? ¿O era amor?

Hermione cepillo su pelo con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera quitar la última pregunta de su cabeza. Pero es que era cierto, se trataba de amor. Amor en su manera de hablarle, en su mirada… En sus canciones. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cama.

Por eso no podía tener otro trato con él, devolver lo que él sentía… Por eso se mantenía en ese cuarto y, ¿haciendo qué? Cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía. Se la pasaba mirándose al espejo, se levantaba cada 5 minutos la polera para ver cambios en su barriga, le obsesionaba la idea de ver su estomago crecido. No por un asunto de estética, si no más bien curiosidad. Y Sirius la había pillado en el acto al segundo día, porque a pesar de que Hermione había sido muy clara en que necesitaba descansar y quería estar sola, no había logrado que Sirius dejara de subirle bandejas atiborradas de comida, y no se iba hasta verlas vacías; Hermione solo se limitaba a sonreír, sintiéndose mezquina por no compartir alguna palabra con él, pero Sirius se mostraba siempre tan satisfecho, sobretodo después de haberla descubierto mirándose al espejo.

Estaba decidida, no iba a dilatar más el asunto. Ahora, lo primero que debía hacer era bajar a desayunar con él, hablarle. No de los años perdidos, claro esta, pero compartir con él, mostrarse lo más solicita y acogedora posible. Enterraría en lo más hondo esa vendita canción y haría lo que estaba decidido.

Inhaló profundo y abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto, quedó de piedra al ver a Sirius con la mano derecha levantada para golpear su puerta, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba la típica bandeja de comida. Sirius cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa y Hermione trato de hacer lo mismo, pero solo sintió que una mueca nerviosa se dibujo en su cara.

-Iba a… -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- No, tú primero… -Volvieron a decir a dúo-.

Hermione rió nerviosa quitando un mechón de su cara, y Sirius le indicó que hablara con la misma sonrisa.

-Iba a desayunar contigo, ya me encuentro mejor-.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó Sirius, y con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer la bandeja- ¿Bajamos?-.

Sirius le tendió el brazo y Hermione dudo unos instantes, él lo notó y bajó el brazo con lentitud al igual que su sonrisa.

-No, no… -Le respondió Hermione tomándole el brazo casi con violencia y tirando de él hacia la escalera- Bajemos-.

-¿Te sientes bien Mio?-.

Hermione se volvió hacía Sirius y se extrañó al ver su cara de perplejidad. Quizás había exagerado un poco en su efusividad. Trató de corregirse con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy hambrienta. Digo, estamos hambrientos –Le respondió en un tono más alto de lo normal, tratando de sonar alegre, pero le pareció que sonaba mas sicótica que alegre. Aquello no había sido un buen comienzo y no era por sus apreciaciones, si no por la cara de Sirius –Simplemente, bajemos a comer –Terminó por decir derrotada-.

Ya en la mesa, Hermione decidió que lo mejor era enmendar su mala actuación, y la mejor manera era servir ella misma el desayuno, ya que Sirius siempre lo hacía. De hecho Sirius siempre lo hacía todo.

-No, déjame a mi –Le pidió al animago que ya sacaba la varita- Hoy quiero hacerlo yo –Le dijo tomando cuidado en sonreír-.

Hermione creyó que había acertado esta vez, porque Sirius guardaba su varita y tomaba asiento, pero con el rostro suspicaz. Ella se quedó de pie y sacó su varita, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento con ella, Sirius la paró en el acto.

-Mio, ¿qué haces? Nada de magia –No se lo dijo molesto, pero si con un dejo de advertencia-.

-Ha si, claro claro –Respondió Hermione guardando su varita- Es un acto reflejo, la costumbre –Dijo entre risas nerviosas, disculpándose. La verdad es que aún no sabía porque no podía hacer magia, no se había leído los libros, pero no quería descubrirse ante Sirius- …Voy por el desayuno-.

Cuando entró en la cocina, dio una leve mirada hacía el comedor. Sirius seguía sentado, pero estaba con el cuerpo estirado mirando hacía ella con expresión preocupada. Hermione se volvió de inmediato con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes… -Se decía en susurros-.

-Mio, ¿estas segura de que todo está bien? –La asaltó Sirius en la cocina a lo cual Hermione dio un respingo-.

-Si, ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Ahora ve a sentarte y déjame que te lleve el desayuno –Se lo dijo en el tono mas amable que le fue posible, aunque le dio la leve impresión de sonar un tanto molesta. Pero es que no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien y le hacía difícil seguir con su nuevo trato-.

Sirius se fue a la mesa, y Hermione llenó rápidamente 2 bandejas con comida. Con mucho cuidado y con una lentitud exasperante se fue con las bandejas a la mesa.

-No tranquilo, estoy bien, yo puedo y no me digas ni me preguntes nada, quiero llegar intacta –Respondió a las preguntas no formuladas de Sirius, pero que de seguro pensaba hacer-.

Mientras Hermione caminaba con las bandejas, no quería ni mirarlo para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando alcanzó la meta, dejó la comida tranquilamente y agradeció el silencio de Sirius y le dio una mirada triunfante, estaba segura que hace unos instantes una sonrisa había bailado en su rostro.

-Gracias Mio, creí que tendrías a nuestro hijo en el trayecto a la mesa-.

Le dijo tomando una servilleta y haciendo ademán de limpiarse los labios, aunque Hermione podía ver claramente que era para tapar una sonrisa burlona. Si bien se molesto con la broma, se dijo que lo mejor era no demostrarlo.

-Buen provecho Sirius –Le dijo levantando su vaso de jugo, con una sonrisa- El almuerzo corre por mi cuenta también hoy-.

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló ante su expresión fría. Con mucha parsimonia tomó su jugo de calabaza y se unió a su brindis.

-Estoy seguro que me cocinarás algo que me agrade –Le respondió secamente, aunque con una sonrisa fugaz, no como las que solía darle-.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque trató que fuera cálida y bajó la mirada a su chocolate caliente preguntándose que ocurría ¿Sus demostraciones afectivas estaban dando el efecto contrario? Quiso agregar algo, decir algo amable o preguntarle que le gustaría comer al almuerzo, pero cuando levanto su vista Sirius leía el Profeta. Ante tal indiferencia prefirió zamparse el desayuno rápidamente para dejarlo solo en su lectura. Estaba claro que prefería el diario a su compañía.

-No te olvides –Le dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de Hermione y señalando el vaso con la pócima turquesa-.

Se lo tomó con urgencia, sabía que era importantísimo, aunque al igual que no sabía porqué no podía hacer magia, tampoco sabía porqué ese brebaje era tan importante. Nuevamente no quiso hacérselo saber a Sirius. Era tan orgullosa con el conocimiento. Se percató de la mirada de él, pero apenas se vio descubierto desvió la mirada al Profeta. Hermione dejó aun lado el vaso vació, estaba apunto de levantarse de la mesa cuando Sirius comenzó a tatarear la canción que tanto la había ofuscado.

Ahí estaba la letra, las palabras que le dejaban un efecto extraño, una sensación, un algo que no quería estudiar.

_Y no sabría cuanto puedo extrañar… _

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó levantándose de golpe y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Él la miró con sorpresa, sin entender. Hermione se dio cuenta y se repuso al instante –Me preguntaba si terminaste, ya sabes, para retirar la mesa –Le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa, para esconder su nerviosismo-.

Sirius no le respondió, seguía con la misma expresión. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione retiró la mesa con rapidez, sintiendo su mirada en ella a cada momento, al menos no tatareaba la canción. Ya en la cocina dejó caer todo lo sucio en el lavaplatos, dio el agua y se puso a lavar. Si, solo ella y el agua.

_Vete vete vete antes que yo… intente evitarlo…_

Sirius ya no tatareaba, pero las letras volvían a su cabeza de igual modo y, no podía quitarlas. Era una melodía tan linda, tan llena de sentimientos. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero ese efecto…

¡Era lo que causaba en ella!

-¿Quieres ayuda? -La sobresaltó Sirius y Hermione dejó caer una taza del susto-.

-¡No! –Le gritó nuevamente histérica, pero cayó en la cuenta de su error y cambió el tono- Lo siento Sirius, quiero decir que no, no muchas gracias. Me gustaría hacerlo a mí –Otra vez ensayó una sonrisa- Ve a leer tranquilo, relájate, que yo me encargo-.

La expresión de Sirius se volvía cada vez mas fría y suspicaz, claramente estaba preocupado por ella, pero su rostro escondía algo más. Con su varita hizo desaparecer la taza rota y clavó su mirada gris en Hermione. Ella no pudo sostenérsela y desvió la mirada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Sirius le acarició el brazo y Hermione nerviosa se volvió a mirarlo.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿si? –Le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente-.

Hermione no pudo más que asentir, el beso y la caricia la habían tomado por sorpresa. Sirius la dejó sola en la cocina, sola con el sonido del agua. Sin saber porqué, fue a buscarlo. Para disculparse, se dijo. Si, para disculparse.

Pero ya no estaba. No lo encontró en el comedor ni en el hall; se había despedido con el beso y la caricia.

No supo porqué se sintió tan dolida al no encontrarlo, pero reaccionó a los segundos. Recordó que Sirius siempre salía al trabajo a esa hora, ya no lo vería hasta más tarde. Siguió lavando, tatareando inconciente la canción de Sirio Black, ya casi había acabado cuando reparó en ello. Pero lo más chocante fue que lo último que Sirius le dijo se abalanzó sobre ella como un golpe.

"No te esfuerces demasiado" Eso le dijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esas palabras exactamente? No quería parecer paranoica, pero quizás Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo que Hermione trataba de hacer. No, claro que no. Seguramente él creía que sufría de algún desorden hormonal que la había vuelto loca momentáneamente.

Rió para sí, y acarició su bajo vientre, como si compartiera la broma con el bebe. Volvió en sí y se dijo que lo mejor era preparar algo de comer para Sirius, si bien faltaban algunas horas para que volviera, ella no podía desperdiciar el tiempo. Mientras antes solucionara eso mejor, había sido así en Hogwarts y no sería distinta para ese almuerzo.

Estaba lista, con delantal y el pelo bien tomado. Tenía la cocina a su disposición y la varita muy bien guardada. Si cocinar con magia ya era un reto para ella, no quería imaginarse como seria sin magia.

-Necesito una receta, una guía. Será como en pociones, no puede ser más complicado que eso –Se dijo arremangándose-.

Se puso a buscar un libro de recetas, o lo que fuera que hubiese en esa cocina. Abrió cajón por cajón, pero tenía la certeza de que no encontraría nada. Sirius era impulsivo, travieso. Lo más seguro era que le gustara improvisar en la cocina, como en todo lo demás.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Se atrevería ella a improvisar también? Miró con terror la cocina, nada que la guiara. La catástrofe… Pero un momento, ella había dicho que Sirius era… Nah, no tenía importancia, eso lo había sacado de sus vivencias en Hogwarts. Sonrió abiertamente, pensando en cuánto le gustaba asustarse a sí misma.

Pero aún le quedaba la interrogante ¿Qué haría? Podía freír un huevo y cocer unos fideos, pero eso no tenía nada de preparación, nada que demostrara la dedicación que ponía Sirius en sus bandejas de comida, que además de deliciosas, eran muy bien presentadas.

-Es solo una cocina Hermione, no tiene nada de amenazador. Elige tus ingredientes y mézclalos-.

Se obligó a actuar, saliese lo que saliese, Sirius tenía que sentir que todo lo que le daba era agradecido y devuelto por ella. Si, esta vez hacía lo correcto. Enmendaría los desatinos de hoy y los anteriores.

.

.

.

-¿Mio…?-.

Era la voz de Sirius, había vuelto, quizás con hambre y expectante del plato que le prometió. Tenía que responderle, o salir a su encuentro. Pero no, mejor no.

Dio un vistazo a la cocina, tan inmaculada, limpia y ordenada. Estaba intacta, Hermione no la había ensuciado ni un poco, cómo creyó que haría. Porque pensó que prácticamente la destruiría.

Estaba igualita, ¡que orgullosa estaría la madre de Ron!

-¿Mio, estás en la cocina?-.

Sirius otra vez, ¿Por qué no le decía que estaba en la cocina? unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

No quería responder ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Unos pasos se acercaron. Contuvo la respiración, ante todo tenía que mantener la sonrisa.

-Aquí estás –Le dijo Sirius triunfante, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- …Mio ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa, porqué lloras?-.

No le dio tiempo de explicarle, de formular ni una palabra. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para dar en el pecho de Sirius, porque la abrazaba, le pedía que no llorara, que le partía el corazón. Le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba la frente. Tanto cariño ¡y ella no podía soportarlo!

Él seguía preguntando que pasaba, si le dolía algo. Y Hermione no lograba hilar una frase, sollozos y sollozos. Aún estando en brazos de Sirius se dejó caer al suelo, él no se lo impidió y se dejó caer con ella.

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede, o tengo que ponerme a llorar contigo? –Le habló con voz queda, contenida-.

Que apenado sonaba, aunque trataba de cubrirlo con un tono gracioso. Si quería conseguir que parara de llorar, lo había logrado, hasta se había reído.

-Lo siento… -Al fin habló Hermione, y trató de aguantar unos sollozos- Pero no pude prepararte nada –Volvió a llorar y Sirius la atrajo hacía su pecho- …La c-cocina, e-el libro… yo t-trate, p-pero el lib-bro y la c-cocina–.

Trató de explicarse entre sollozos, no sabía si Sirius entendía, pero tenía que sacarse del pecho su frustración. Ya no quería llorar más, pero las lágrimas salían y salían.

-Ya, tranquila, vamos a sentarnos. Cuando logres respirar me hablas nuevamente –La levantó con cuidado y la guió al sillón- Toma, es agua –Le dijo entregándole un vaso aparecido de la nada-.

Con los ojos cerrados se lo bebió todo, y cuando acabo, observó a Sirius. Otra oleada de llanto. Sirius parecía desesperado, buscaba algo en sus ropas, pero sin resultados. Hermione vio como agitaba la varita y hacía aparecer un pañuelo, se lo tendió y ella con mucha educación se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz. Tomó aire antes de hablar, no quería otro ataque de llanto.

-Me apena, me apena mucho, pero esta no soy yo –Se disculpo con Sirius, que la miraba con ternura- ¡Son las malditas hormonas! –Exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-.

-Si, Mio, lo noto –Le respondió rápido Sirius, como si así previniera el caos-.

Le acariciaba el rostro. Por primera vez, desde que se había puesto a llorar se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía, de la intimidad que compartían sus brazos, y de cómo sus piernas rozaban las suyas. Se sintió enrojecer, arder y agradeció el haber llorado tanto, ya que Sirius no lo notaría.

Seguía acariciándole el rostro, tenía las manos tan suaves. Le hablaba, algo le decía acerca del libro o de las hormonas, no estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura, era de que se acercaba más a ella, muy lento, pero lo hacía, y su mano ya no estaba en su rostro ¿dónde estaba? Ha si, le soltaba el pelo. Que agradable sensación.

¡¿Qué?... ¡No!

Se levantó del sillón de un brinco, asustada, con el corazón desbocado. Por un momento pensó… pensó.

-Mio, discúlpame –Se apresuró a decir-.

La voz de Sirius la sobresalto. Se sintió estúpida, ahí parada frente a él, el llanto y peor aún, la causa. No quiso hablar de lo acontecido en el sillón, prefería hablar de lo de la cocina, pero Sirius hizo ademán de continuar, de querer seguir disculpándose.

-Ahora puedo hablar –Le dijo Hermione adelantándose con una media sonrisa-.

-Pero… -Trató de interrumpirla él-.

-No, no tiene importancia –Aún sentía sus mejillas encendidas, y Sirius se veía cada vez mas impaciente por hablar- …Déjame explicarte, por favor no me interrumpas –Tenía la voz aireada, nerviosa. Se obligo a continuar- Lo que sucedió en la cocina… -Sirius pareció no aguantar más y abrió la boca, seguramente para discutir lo del sillón, pero Hermione, más nerviosa le pidió que la dejara seguir- …Lo que trataba de decir antes, es que en la cocina no había ningún recetario, ningún libro, y entré en pánico –Trató de decirlo con soltura, pero que difícil y vergonzoso. Tuvo que darle la espalda a Sirius, respiro hondo y siguió hablando- …Yo… Perdóname, pero acabo de darme cuenta que sin un libro en mis manos, soy una inútil. Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme de la cocina, y menos de cocinar algo-.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, que estúpida, que tonta se sentía. Y Sirius debía de pensar lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Tenía que salir de ahí, no soportaba el bochorno.

-Hay Mio, te dije que no te esforzaras tanto. –Escucho como Sirius se levantó del sillón, e hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se detuvo- No llores por eso. Ni siquiera traía tanta hambre, ordenemos algo de comer y listo. Fin del problema-.

En otra ocasión, Hermione habría agradecido su buen gesto, el de restarle importancia, hacer a un lado aquella tontería y seguir como si ella no hubiese hecho todo ese escándalo. Pero no era el caso, no podía dejarlo pasar. Se volvió con violencia hacía él.

-¡No! Sirius, quería sorprenderte, quería que probaras algo exquisito de mis propias manos. Quería retribuirte por todo lo que te he hecho pasar-.

Lo soltó lo dejó ir, después de todo, no era algo tan malo, no desde su punto de vista. Pero al ver la reacción de Sirius, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Ella no quería hacerle más daño, solo quería que entendiera que no era tan simple.

-Hermione… -.

La había llamado por su nombre, nada de diminutivos. Sintió una punzada en el estómago, ¡que desgarrador sonaba su nombre! Sirius le hablo fijando la vista en cualquier parte, menos en ella.

-Así que de eso se trataba –Pareció meditar un momento- …Hasta este entonces no había comprendido lo que estabas haciendo. Pensaba que el estar encerrada, el ver con tanta adoración a nuestro bebé, tus motivos exagerados por complacerme… Creí que tenías una locura hormonal o algo por el estilo… Pero no era eso… -Clavó sus ojos grises en ella y Hermione no pudo resistirlo, había reproche, pena y decepción- Y quiero decirte, -Negó con la cabeza, sonrió con amargura- no, quiero asegurarte. Que si querías retribuirme de algún modo, no podrías haber elegido la peor forma-.

Otra punzada, pero esta vez más arriba, cerca del corazón. Tenía la boca seca, le costo mojarse los labio para hablar.

-No, no te molestes –Le atajó Sirius, con tanta amabilidad que la hirió- Sé que tu intención fue buena, y que solo… tú solo… -Ahogó las palabras en su garganta y Hermione sentía como la punzada se hacía mas grande- …No quiero una retribución venida de la culpa. Eso es lo que quiero decir-.

-Sirius, yo… No es lo que… -.

-Hermione es lo último que diré, porque ya tengo que irme. Tú por favor no me mal interpretes a mí… Pero ya te he visto así antes, no conmigo, jamás conmigo. –Sonrió como si pensase que eso no podía ocurrir- Por eso, si quieres retribuirme, cosa que yo no necesito. Busca otra manera, porque así solo me causas dolor-.

Vio como se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta. Que ahogo sentía en el pecho, que rabia con ella misma. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera así. Lo único que quería era dejar de dañarlo, y hacía todo lo contrario.

Lo siguió a la puerta, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa.

-Ya te lo dije, no te esfuerces demasiado –Volvió a decirle Sirius con amabilidad, escondiendo su pena en una sonrisa triste- El cambio fue brusco para ti... Y yo seré paciente, siempre lo he sido-.

¿Ser paciente? Hermione lo oía, pero no entendía. ¿Qué lo movía? ¿Una esperanza ciega? ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriese? Y se exasperaba, ¡se exasperaba tanto! La manera en la que le hablaba, la misma que la de las canciones. Y claro que era paciente ¡Esperar años para estar con ella! O sea, aquella Hermione, se corrigió.

Sirius vaciló en la puerta, nuevamente la veía con ternura, como si no se decidiera a irse. Hermione vaciló también, hasta que dio unos pasos tímidos hacía él. Y Sirius no se movió, había sorpresa, expectación en su rostro. Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le habría gustado que fuese en la frente como él se los daba, pero como Sirius era tan alto, se conformó.

-Gracias…-.

Es todo lo que le dijo, era real. Esta vez Sirius no respondió nada, pero se fue con expresión satisfecha y una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione se quedó sola en la casa, no más tranquila, pero si en paz con él. Se tocó las mejillas, seguían ardientes. La puerta volvió a abrirse, era Sirius con la misma sonrisa impresa en la cara.

-A eso me refería con otros modos –Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció-.

Hermione sintió enrojecer aún más y corrió a la ventana, para cerciorarse que se había marchado. Como no lo encontró dejó que una carcajada brotara de su boca.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su habitación, tanto llanto le había provocado sueño. Ahora se sentía más ligera, libre. Se dijo que no volvería a aparentar, sería ella por completo. Si Sirius le aseguraba que no necesitaba ningún tipo de retribución, entonces no le retribuiría nada. Quizás esa era la mejor manera de retribuirle, ya que los besos en la mejilla la descalabraban. Y es que después de ese beso había tenido unos sueños tan extraños.

Volvió a sonrojarse, lo mejor era no recordarlos. Se dio unas vueltas en la cama y meditó acerca de unas palabras de Sirius: _"Pero ya te he visto así antes, no conmigo, jamás conmigo…"_

¿Qué querían decir? ¿Con quién? ¿Había fingido amabilidad… amor? Se sentó en la cama. ¿Cómo era posible? No sonaba algo propio de ella. Se puso los zapatos y camino por la habitación. Pensó que si él se había sentido tan dolido, era porque ella había fingido con una pareja. Se detuvo… ¿Y si Sirius se refería a Ron? ¿Ella fingir para estar con él? No, no era posible, se dijo, no tendría motivos. Volvió a caminar con mas rapidez.

Pero seguramente, aquella Hermione si tendría motivos. Las piernas le flaquearon ¿Cuánto sufrimiento habría padecido Ron a causa de ella?

Las preguntas la acosaban, pero lo que más terror le daba, eran las posibles respuestas. Salió casi corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio. Se enfrascaría en sus libros de embarazo, si eso haría, nada como una buena lectura para despejar la mente.

Subió a ciegas la escalera, no quería mirar a Sirius, menos la imagen de la puerta. Ya encerrada en la cómoda habitación se dejó caer en el sillón, respiró aliviada y tomo un libro al azar.

_-"Bebés, concepción, gestación y locura" _–Leyó Hermione en voz alta y repitió la palabra "locura", sonrió abiertamente- Definitivamente una locura, a ver, veamos… -Comenzó a hojear el libro, a devorárselo. ¡Eran tan didácticos los libros mágicos!-.

De vez en cuando exclamaba sorpresa, ternura, y alivió. Al menos los partos mágicos eran casi indoloros, con lo avanzada que era la magia. Al fin se enteró porque no podía ocupar la varita. Era muy peligroso en embarazadas, ya que se volvía inestable y muchas veces los hechizos arremetían contra el bebé.

Hermione dejó de lado su varita, la miraba con terror. Siguió leyendo y encontró la imagen del brebaje turquesa que Sirius le hacía beber cada mañana. Era para evitar las náuseas y darle a la madre y al bebe todas las vitaminas necesarias, entre otras propiedades mágicas que las vitaminas muggles carecían. Y también encontró información acerca de lo peligroso que era desaparecerse –Tragó saliva-, aún no existían pruebas de si era peligroso trasladarse, por lo tanto era el método más seguro para viajar. Se dijo que no volvería a desaparecerse nunca más, y que para asegurar la vida de su bebé, tampoco se trasladaría. Acarició su bajo vientre y sonrió.

Pasó otro momento leyendo hasta que fijó su vista en la ventana circular que tenía frente a ella. Estaba oscureciendo y Sirius ya debía estar a minutos de la casa. Se puso en pie y fue a dejar los libros leídos al escritorio. Le quedaba por leer acerca de mujeres animago embarazadas. No era tan importante, ya que ella no era un animago.

Se encontraba en la puerta cuando se volvió a mirar hacia el escritorio, algo le había llamado la atención, regresó.

Se trataba de un cuaderno, un sencillo cuaderno forrado en cuero color canela. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estudió por fuera, sin necesidad de abrirlo supo que era su diario. Ahí se encontraban todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Respuestas de su puño y letra. Sus propias vivencias.

Hermione aguanto la respiración, antes de abrirlo y leer.

* * *

**Notas fairy's****:**_ Bueno, ni tan largo el capitulo jeje, pero ya llegara el próximo ;) Esperó les haya gustado! Y estén tan contentos como yo por mi regreso. Ahora, con respecto a mi ausencia… Les cuento que me fui de parranda, escale montañas y tome sol hasta quedar negrita… Nahhh, eso es lo que me hubiese gustado, pero no. Los deberes, el trabajo, los hijos, los estudios etc etc hicieron que me alejara de mis fics. Y le aleje tanto que ya perdí el hilo a la historia, no recuerdo mucho lo que escribí con anterioridad y no quiero releerlo, porque como siempre sucede con los que escribimos… quedamos decepcionados con la obra ya hecha, así que si me equivoco, por favor avísenme y me corrigen, que yo lo agradeceré. Por eso mismo quería hacerles otro anuncio. Creó que vendrán 2 o 3 capítulos más hasta que termine esta 2 segunda parte. Si, lo siento queridos lectores, pero tengo que dar por terminada esta historia si quiero SEGUIR CON UNA TERCERA! Jaja los asuste, verdad? Bueno tranquilos, que la tercera parte se viene buenísima! Ya, me alargue demasiado, pero ahora si viene lo importante: __**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me enviaron mensajes privados, a los que me siguieron escribiendo reviews, a los que me dieron ánimos para continuar la historia, y sobretodo.. a los que no me dejaron abandonar… porque así es queridos, esto es para ustedes, sin ustedes no habría fic. **__Y por último, en el capitulo siguiente, que es la finalización de Rock & Roll y chocolate, les contestare sus nuevos mensajes ;) Espero que mis antiguos lectores vuelvan y que lleguen muchos nuevos._

_Cariños!_

_**S**p **e**C t r A**l** F **a** i **R** y_


	6. Rock & Roll y chocolate, parte IV final

**Notas Spectral's****:** _Ya, se asustaron? Creyeron que me había ido de nuevo? Tranquilos, que ahora no me voy hasta que termine la historia :D Los dejo con el capitulo más largo de esta aficionada escritora. Besos!_

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Rock & Roll y chocolate, parte IV**

* * *

Se sentó en el escritorio y con frenesí encendió la luz, parecía mentira que todas sus preguntas fueran a ser respondidas por ella misma. Dio un suspiro y con decisión puso el cuaderno sobre la superficie del escritorio. Abrió el cuaderno con nerviosismo y, sin querer, cerro los ojos, como si el contacto con la primera hoja fuera a fulminarle o absorberle.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Se sorprendió, ya que si ella tuviese un diario, obviando el de aquella Hermione; lo más seguro es que dispusiera de incontables hechizos contra ojos intrusos. No es que creyera que alguien estuviese interesado en leer sus pensamientos, pero tomar precauciones no le hacía mal a nadie. Ahora lo importante era ¿Porqué ninguno de esos hechizos había caído sobre ella?

Porque en definitiva, era una intrusa. Quizás aquella Hermione no era tan desconfiada como ella o, posiblemente no había puesto hechizos dañinos.

Si, eso tenía que ser, estaba segura de que si seguía pasando las páginas solo encontraría hojas limpias, ni una gota de tinta.

Volvió a suspirar, poniendo toda su atención en el cuaderno. La primera página estaba vacía como supuso, salvo por llevar escrito su nombre al final de la hoja en el borde derecho. Se detuvo un minuto en estudiar su nombre y ubicación.

No podía ser.

Era exactamente su letra, su pulcra caligrafía. Hermione dirigió su vista al techo, entre impresionada y asustada; se dijo que debía de haber una diferencia, no podía ser tan exacta… Nuevamente se enfocó en su nombre y con mucho cuidado pasó sus dedos por los trazos. Si de algo servía escribir a pluma, era que podía decir mucho de la persona. Sobretodo por la presión que se ejercía sobre lo que se escribía.

No, no, no… Hermione sacudía la cabeza con frustración. No había diferencia, ni por pequeña que fuera.

Se levanto de la silla temblorosa, sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿qué mal juego del destino…? ¿qué mala broma de su pasada travesía al pasado…? ¿Qué..? ¿Qué…?

Ya no aguantaba. Con violencia tomó el diario del escritorio y comenzó a pasar las páginas con furia, sin detenerse a leer, pero si fijándose en los trazos, en su caligrafía, en lo colmadas que estaban esas páginas con su letra, tal cual ella lo hacía, sin desperdiciar nada.

Se habría lanzado al suelo a llorar, a gritar incluso, pero tenía que leer, tenía que cerciorarse. Si era ella, si efectivamente se trataba de una sola Hermione… La idea le parecía inconcebible, pero si leía y no resultaba ser así. Si, solo sería una idea inconcebible, nada más.

¿Por dónde comenzaba? ¿Por el principio o el final? Se mordió el labio debatiéndose, entre lo primero y lo segundo no había diferencia. Que estúpida, se dijo mientras dejaba caer su palma sobre la frente. Abrió el cuaderno al azar, con el corazón a mil y con ojos enormes se dispuso a leer.

Golpes en la ventana.

Hermione Dio un grito furiosa ¿Qué se interponía entre ella y el diario, ahora? Justo cuando se había decidido a leer. No quiso prestarle atención a los golpes, y volvió a fijarse con ansia en el cuaderno.

Nuevamente golpes en la venta, pero más fuertes e insistentes.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ya voy…-.

Con resignación dejó el diario con fuerza exagerada sobre el escritorio, y en su afán por ver que ocurría en la ventana para poder volver a su lectura, pasó a llevar todos los libros de embarazo que había dejado encima. Más furiosa se dirigió a la ventana y cambió la ira por el desconcierto. Era el estrafalario pájaro de Sirius, con una carta atada a su pata.

"Hermione Granger", era para ella.

Con la carta en sus manos, el pájaro no esperó ningún tipo de respuesta y se hecho a volar.

Y ahora… ¿Qué leía primero? ¿La carta o el diario? ¿Sería una señal? ¿Sirius ya sabría que intentaba leer ese diario?

-¡Hay Hermione eres insufrible! –Se gritó molesta y abrió la carta-.

_Mio_

_Me siento como un tonto, no me retracto de lo que te dije hoy, pero no deja de carcomerme el hecho de que en el estado sensible en el que te encuentras, dije todo lo que dije. Debería haber esperado o haber escogido mejor mis palabras… ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

_Aunque si vas a sorprenderme con mas besos, por las cosas que diga… En ese caso seguiré haciéndome el ofendido y tú seguirás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor._

-¡Este Sirius Black! ¿cómo puede ser tan engreído? –Exclamó enojada. Siguió leyendo-.

_¡Tranquila Mio, tranquila!, son solo bromas, por supuesto… Aunque si quieres pensarlo… adelante._

Increíble, pensó Hermione… Encontró las palabras de Sirius y sus propios pensamientos muy graciosos, casi sincronizados.

_Lo otro que quería decir, era que llegaré tarde esta noche, no me esperes despierta, no mires ilusionada por la ventana y menos trates de cocinarme algo, mira que mi pobre corazón no soportaría otro torrente de lágrimas._

_Te amo_

_Aunque para ti no cuente_

_Sirius._

¿Y éste qué se creía? ¿Ella quedarse pegada a la ventana para ver si aparecía? ¿Qué lo sorprendiera con más besos? Casi podía vislumbrar todas las sonrisas y risas de Sirius al escribir la carta.

¡Ella no se quedaba como una tonta pegada a la ventana esperando a que llegara!

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y su respiración volviéndose más y más agitada. Tiró la carta y se dirigió al escritorio.

¿Y qué le importaba a ella si llegaba o no llegaba? ¡Mejor si no llegaba! Así no se atormentaba tanto pensando en cosas que no venían al caso.

Ya estaba en el escritorio viendo el desastre que había dejado, todos los libros regados por el suelo.

Frente a ella estaba el diario, lo único que no se había caído. Se disponía a tomarlo, cuando volvió su atención a la carta que descansaba en el suelo. Sin pensarlo había dejado a un lado el diario por la carta.

La tomó molesta y la observó por un momento, fijo sus ojos en la firma.

También podía imaginar su cara de aflicción al pedirle perdón, podía imaginar sus ojos grises compungidos, y su labio inferior ligeramente expuesto. La expresión de Hermione comenzó a suavizarse.

Y ese "Te amo"…

No se había detenido en esas dos palabras debido a la rabia… Suspiro mirando hacía la ventana y con la carta aún en su mano derecha. Ella se lo había pedido encarecidamente, que no le volviera a decir aquellas palabras. Pero era como ponerle una norma, y ella mejor que nadie sabía que a él le encantaba saltarse las normas.

Seguía con la mirada perdida cuando cayó en la cuenta. ¡No!... ¡había mirado a la ventana! Tal cual Sirius dijo… Una coincidencia, nada más.

Pero volviendo al "Te amo"… Hermione arrugó la carta en su mano, no era su intención, pero recordó la primera vez que había escuchado esas palabras.

¡Como olvidarlo!

Acababa de dejar la época de los merodeadores para volver a la suya, y ¿a dónde regreso? A la cama del mismo Sirius Black.

Hermione ahogó un jadeo en su garganta. El abrazo que le había dado el animago aquella noche… No, era mejor saltarse esa parte… Pero ¡no podía!, porque en ese abrazo, en ese instante en el que Sirius dejaba claro que ella era suya; le había dicho "Te amo" simple y llanamente. Y se lo volvía a repetir en la carta.

La noche había caído, y su despacho se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, salvo por la pequeña luz de su escritorio que alumbraba el diario.

El diario… El diario.

Si, tenía que leerlo, tenía que disipar sus dudas. Esta vez nadie la interrumpiría, Sirius quizás no llegaba y nadie más enviaría una lechuza a esas horas, ni siquiera su gato la molestaría y, ¿dónde estaba Crookshanks? Ha si, con Harry… y ¿cómo sabía eso? No importaba, el diario, el diario. Tenía que leerlo, nada más que leerlo.

Sin ningún preámbulo abrió el cuaderno y, sin escoger leyó desde el medio:

"_Ron no lo sabe, y él no me lo ha confirmado. Pero sé que esa canción, Mil caminos es para mí… No podré sacármela jamás de la cabeza…"_

De un golpe cerró el cuaderno y lo alejó de sí, como si le abrasara la piel. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se levantó de un salto.

Terror, eso es lo que sentía, un intenso terror.

Tenía que alejarse, correr, escapar, pero ¿de qué? ¿su pasado? ¿se trataba realmente de su pasado? El estómago le daba vueltas, tenía que llegar a un baño. Bajo la escalera a gran velocidad, entre guiños, sonrisas y movimientos de Sirius.

Con un esfuerzo enorme por no soltar lo que tenía aprisionado en la garganta, entró al baño y se dejó descansar.

Alivio, momentáneo. Pero alivio al fin y al cabo, se dejó caer al suelo cansada.

-Ha sido demasiado por hoy ¿verdad? –Le hablaba a su bebe con voz agotada- …Si, demasiado… Vamos a dormir-.

Trabajosamente se levantó del suelo, sin quitar la mano derecha de su vientre. Se adentró en el acogedor hall, ¡cómo le gustaba ese hall! Sus paredes de mármol, la fascinante alfombra, la decoración y la chimenea… Si, la chimenea. Sentía un infinito cariño hacía ella. Extraño, muy extraño.

Pero no quería sacar mas conclusiones a nada, cerraría los ojos y caminaría hasta la escalera de caracol, se metería en la cama y dormiría dos días seguidos.

Pensar en ello resultaba muy fácil, pero lograrlo era otra cosa. Por ir con los ojos cerrados se golpeo 3 veces y trastabilló 5. Cómo no se caía, siguió caminando, pero en el sexto intento se dio por vencida ¡Si la escalera no estaba tan lejos! ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerlo?

Y no pudo.

Con los ojos ya abiertos se fijo en el artífice de su derrota: La caja de los discos de Sirius.

Lo que le faltaba, chocar con lo último que quería ver. Pero que importaba, simplemente seguiría su camino… ¿camino? ¿a qué le sonaba eso? ¡Ha sí! Lo había leído en el diario… ¡Ho no! ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo? Se mordió el labio con desesperación ¿Es qué esa casa no iba a darle un respiro?

Miró la caja de discos indecisa. _"Mil caminos"_, a si se llamaba la canción que Sirius había escrito para ella, o al menos eso creía la otra Hermione. Miró nuevamente la caja, pero ahora con curiosidad… _"No podré sacármela jamás de la cabeza"._ ¡Que frustrante! Su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle lo que había leído en ese maldito diario. No le había dejado ninguna respuesta, solo más preguntas… Pero ahí estaban definitivamente las respuestas, ella lo sabía. Pero después de leer aquello… No, no volvería a tocar ese diario.

Pero los discos, los discos estaban ahí. Aquella canción seguramente estaba ahí. No lo pensó más y se lanzó a la caja, buscó el titulo de la canción dejando un reguero de discos por el suelo. No importaba, solo quería escuchar la canción.

La encontró, el disco ganador estaba en sus manos, solo quedaba escuchar, llenarse de la voz de Sirius, transportarse a sus emociones, sus sentimientos: Play…

Ahí estaban los sintetizadores, la batería, las guitarras y ese ritmo seductor que envolvían las canciones de Sirius. Cerró los ojos y prestó atención a la letra:

"_Al fin, podré comer, beber de tus latidos" "Al fin podré reírme con tus risas," "violéntame sonríeme"_

"_Al fin creeré que puedes controlar tu paz," "Seguro que al fin creeré," "creeré que puedes salvarme" _

"_sonríe..."_

"_Puedes ser mi alma, sonríeme"_

"_Puedes ser mi alma" "seguro que tú puedes ser mi alma" _

"_alma..."_

"_calma..."_

"_Al final de mil caminos" "siempre habrá desvíos" "Al final de mil caminos" _

"_decido, te sigo"_

"_Al final de mil caminos" _

La canción había terminado y en pocos segundos comenzaría otra. Hermione apagó el tocadiscos, quería quedarse con todas las sensaciones que le había dejado aquella canción. En esos 5 preciosos minutos, se percató de que no necesitaba respuestas, tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacer preguntas. Todos sus temores se habían disipado gracias a esa canción, su canción o la canción de ella, que importaba. El punto es que estaba en calma ¿porqué habría de cuestionarse aquello? No, lo esencial estaba ahí; y por primera vez Hermione se sintió satisfecha de una de sus conclusiones.

-Mio ¿qué haces despierta?-.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se paró de un brinco ¿Qué hacía Sirius ahí? ¡Si había dicho que llegaría más tarde! ¿Por qué la había interrumpido justo en ese momento? Estaba segura que llegaba a algo, pero ahora no tendría como saberlo… Lo había perdido, aquella maravillosa sensación se había ido.

-¿T..tú…? –Se reprochó internamente, sonaba demasiado sorprendida, y lo estaba. Pero no costaba nada disimularlo-.

-Si, yo…-.

-Qui..quiero decir ¿Qué haces aquí? –Hermione sabía que estaba nerviosa, y su voz temblorosa la delataba-.

-Vivo aquí Mio, ¿Recuerdas? –Sirius la miraba de una manera sospechosa-.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero creí que llegarías tarde –Se sentía como una imbécil-.

-Y es tarde –Ahora la miraba preocupado-.

-Pero si deben de ser recién las 22:00 –Dijo Hermione con tono seguro mirando el reloj mágico encima de la chimenea, que marcaba una hora muy distinta de la que ella había pronunciado- !...Por Merlín! Son las…-.

-Las 4 de la mañana –Terminó Sirius en tono serio- ¿Qué hacías?-.

Si Sirius no se mostrará tan receloso, Hermione juraría que habría hecho una broma, como: "Estoy seguro que no despegaste los ojos de la ventana". Pero esa broma no saldría de sus labios.

Tragó saliva, y ahora ¿qué le decía? ¿Qué estuvo hasta esas horas desordenando por puro gusto todos sus discos? ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? Ella, que había salido de situaciones peores.

-Quería escuchar una de tus canciones. Como no me decidía por ninguna, dejé todo hecho un desastre –Trato de decirlo con tranquilidad, y con una sonrisa desenfada en el rostro-..

Malditas mejillas, se maldecía Hermione que se sentía hervir. Ojala Sirius le creyera. Seguía con el mismo semblante, pero con ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Si, algo estaba saliendo bien.

-¿Y cuál escuchaste?-.

Esa pregunta la desequilibro. No, nada iba bien, por que si le decía el nombre a Sirius entendería que no podía ser una casualidad. Hermione trató de parecer calmada.

-No recuerdo el nombre de la canción, menos del disco. Tendría que revisarlos todos –Se obligo a sonreír con normalidad tenía que creerle-.

-Ya veo… -Fue lo único que le respondió y terminó las palabras con una media sonrisa. Si, definitivamente no le creía nada-.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama –Hermione quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, se dirigió a la escalera y ahí espero a que Sirius le respondiera -…Buenas noches-.

Sirius estaba ensimismado viendo todos sus discos en el suelo, no fue hasta la segunda despedida de Hermione que éste se volvió.

-Disculpa Mio, que descanses-.

Ahora si podía irse a dormir, subió la escalera sintiéndose sumamente cansada.

-Y trata de no pensar mucho en mis canciones –Le dijo Sirius con un guiño-.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, se paró a mirarlo por unos segundos sopesando sus últimas palabras. Claro, ¿cómo no había pensado antes en ello?

-Ya entiendo –Le dijo a Sirius- Esa es la clave de tu éxito… -Trató de aguantar una carcajada, pero no tuvo éxito- Por eso tus canciones surten ese efecto, -Ella parecía entenderlo muy bien, pero Sirius la miraba sin entender ni pizca de lo que decía- Es un hechizo ¿verdad? –No esperó a que le respondiera, a pesar de que él hacía intentos por hacerlo- Si, tú música debe de estar hechizada, eso explica lo de mi… -Hermione noto la expectación y la ansiedad de Sirius por escuchar lo que iba a decir. Se sonrojo abiertamente y tosió para pasar desapercibida- Bueno, lo de mi… Hay ni siquiera sé lo que digo, tengo mucho sueño. Buenas noches Sirius-.

Y como un rayo fue hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa apresuradamente lanzándola al suelo y se metió en la cama. Era tanta su vergüenza que si pudiese haría que las sabanas y las almohadas se la tragasen.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente. Y la tensa relación con Sirius se hacía cada vez mayor, al igual que su barriga, su vergüenza y la obsesión por la bendita canción de Sirio Black.

¡Y es que estaba con los nervios de punta!

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Hermione no había querido salir de la habitación y, cada vez que Sirius entraba a verla o llevarle comida, ella fingía dormir. Y esta vez era por razones muy distintas a esos tres días pasados:

Primero, Hermione descuidadamente dejó su estudio en el caos, con su diario encima y a la vista de Sirius. Seguramente él ya había deducido que el alboroto era a causa del cuaderno. Por ende él ya sabía o sospechaba que Hermione se había enterado de algo que la escandalizaba.

Segundo, Era cosa de segundos en que Sirius uniera la situación de encontrarla a ella en un estado histérico, en medio de todos sus discos escuchando una canción de Sirio Black a las 4 de la madrugada y, la escena del estudio.

Tercero, La catástrofe… Sirius era Auror, uno de los magos más listos de su generación y un animago con muy buen olfato. Si, seguramente ya se había hecho una imagen de todo.

Cuarto, Hermione sabía que Sirius quería preguntarle que ocurría, porqué se encerraba y que había leído que la afectaba tanto… Si, definitivamente moría de ganas por preguntarle. Casi podía escuchar las preguntas salir de su cabeza con cabellos negro-azulados cada vez que entraba en su habitación.

O Hermione estaba en lo cierto, o se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Y al segundo día las cosas no mejoraron. Cuando decidió que era absurdo volver al plan "evitación", se pregunto cuál era el problema de responderle a Sirius esas preguntas, de enfrentarlo… Sentía vergüenza, es cierto. Pero ¿de qué?

Imaginó que le respondía esas preguntas, y sus propias respuestas la hicieron enterrarse más en la cama.

Estaba aterrada de pensar que había engañado a Ron con Sirius, y no quería sincerarse con él, porque sería mas terrible que se lo confirmase. Pero ¿…y sí no fue así? Ahí sería peor, porque significaría que aquella Hermione se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en Sirius, y se lo escondía a Ron. A él… que debía ser el primero en saberlo. ¿Por qué se lo escondía? ¿Qué había ocurrido con la Hermione juiciosa, razonable y éticamente correcta? Estaba claro que al igual que Sirius, también se estaba interesando por él.

¡No ella, aclaro! La otra…

Ha Hermione le faltaba poco meterse bajo el colchón de la vergüenza que sentía, aquel encierro se prolongó 5 días más.

¡Pero no! ¡No podía esconderse por siempre! Y menos por acciones que no le eran propias. Se dijo que se desasiría de aquel sentimiento, porque le era ajeno y una mujer de su edad y carácter no se comportaba así.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró. Ya no se encerraría más, y si Sirius le preguntaba algo… bueno, ya se le ocurriría que decir.

Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de bañarse, ya que era lo que más hacía. Ya no se miraba en el espejo (tanto), si no que se metía en la tina por horas viéndose la barriga y, evitando a Sirius, por supuesto.

Aferrándose el vientre –que aquella mañana se le había pronunciado exageradamente- bajó la escalera de caracol, decidida a enfrentar a Sirius con normalidad, sin ni una pizca de timidez. Hermione se lamento al no encontrarlo y no poder poner a prueba su templanza.

-Que bueno verte en pie-.

El alma se le fue a los pies y sus mejillas rápidamente se encendieron. Sirius venía de la cocina con una taza humeante.

-Te hice un chocolate caliente, pensé que te animaría-.

Y tenía razón. De hecho, Hermione se preguntó porqué se había tardado tanto en darle ese fantástico elixir, que ya parecía el arma secreta de Sirius. No supo que cara puso porque éste le entregó la taza con una sonrisa divertida, Hermione la recibió con timidez y se bebió hasta la mitad en sorbos lentos para no tener necesidad de hablar. Y como ella no despegaba los labios de la taza, Sirius le dio una mirada paciente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo cortó en seguida.

-Gracias por el chocolate –Le dijo con una sonrisa- …estaré leyendo en mi estudio-.

Y sin esperar a que Sirius le respondiera, se dio la vuelta y fue a la sugerente escalera. No tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, pero ya sería demasiado si le decía que se iría a su habitación.

Como lo pensaba, pulcramente ordenado, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Su estudio la esperaba intacto: Los libros estaban en su lugar y el bendito diario también… Sirius ya había estado ahí.

Si, definitivamente se enterraría en su habitación.

Pero los dos últimos días fueron su descanso, ya que Sirius tuvo concierto en dos ciudades mágicas y casi no lo había visto.

Mientras estaba sola, pensaba en lo común que se le hacía aquello: Sirius saliendo con sus antiguos lentes azul-oscuro y con las ropas más andrajosas. Sirio Black no podía salir por las calles, o una banda de fans enloquecidas se abalanzarían sobre él.

Soltó una carcajada. Y pensar que en su línea de tiempo Sirius se había convertido en un prófugo de la justicia, y que los únicos que querían saltarle encima eran los dementores.

Suspiro. Su línea de tiempo… ¿Qué otros cambios habrían? Si no fuera tan cobarde hablaría con Harry para que le explicase todo. La verdad no tenía que venir necesariamente de Sirius o de su diario. ¿Y quién mejor que Harry, como espectador de todos los cambios para ponerla al tanto?

Pero él no estaba. Se había llevado a Ginny y al pequeño Albus muy lejos de Inglaterra. Volvió a suspirar. Con la falta que le hacían sus amigos, pero era lo mejor. Ginny no sabía nada de ningún viaje al pasado y no tardaría en descubrir que su mejor amiga no era más que una impostora.

Lo mejor sería dormir. Se quedó acariciando su abultada barriga y cantándole una nana –bastante improvisada-. Solo se sabía la que le cantaba su madre de pequeña. Por lo que prefirió tararear una de las canciones de Sirio Black. No era que pensara en esa canción, o que la hubiese vuelto a escuchar o que ya se la sabía de memoria, claro que no. Pero quería cantarle a su bebe y esa era la que mejor le salía.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Sirius apareció en su habitación con una cantidad enorme de bonitas bolsas y cajas de compra.

-Sirius, ¿qué horas es? –Le pregunto Hermione sorprendida y se arropo con mucho cuidado. Solo llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada-.

-Buenos días Mio –La saludo con una sonrisa cálida y fingidamente apenada- Lo siento, son las 7 de la mañana. ¡Pero no podía esperar! –Lanzó todos los paquetes a la cama y como muy rara vez hacía, se fue a sentar en el lugar que le correspondía. Al lado de Hermione- ¡…Ábrelos!-.

Hermione se sentía un tanto abochornada, había sido muy errática con Sirius esos días, pero sin caer en el error de fingir, cómo la pasada vez. La verdad, la sorprendía mucho todo aquello y la proximidad del animago la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera se había lavado la cara.

-Vamos Mio… –La instó con un codazo cariñoso- No voy a morderte, lo prometo –Y se fue al otro extremo de la cama, quedando frente a ella, aún sonriente- ¡Ábrelos, ábrelos!-.

Hermione se rindió, y con una sonrisa tímida dejó las sabanas a un lado para abrir los paquetes.

-Sirius es precioso –Exclamó, y la sonrisa del aludido se hizo más ancha- ¡…Y qué cosita más linda! Awwwww-.

Hermione se la pasó suspirando, sonriendo y maravillándose con los regalos. Era ropita, juguetitos mágicos, pintura y adornos adorables para la habitación del bebe.

-Y este es para ti -Sirius hizo aparecer una caja delgada pero ancha con ayuda de la varita- Vamos, no creíste que te iba a dejar sin regalo. No me digas nada, solo ábrelo-.

Hermione tomó el paquete con manos nerviosas y con una sonrisa de expectación en el rostro. Antes de abrirlo miró a Sirius, se veía tan nervioso como ella.

-Siempre te regalo libros, esta vez quería que fuera diferente-.

Hermione enrojeció cuando le quito la tapa a la caja, miró a Sirius sin atreverse a sacar el contenido. Él también estaba sonrojado.

-¿Y bien? ¿te gusto?-.

-Es es…Muchas gracias Sirius-.

Quería decirle más, que encontraba precioso el vestido, que ella no se habría atrevido a comprarlo, pero que agradecía que él lo hiciera. Pero se frenaba, y el rubor de las mejillas de Sirius era el causante, que visión más adorable.

Aturdimiento, si, es aturdimiento. Se decía Hermione.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad –Volvió a repetirle y Sirius hizo ademán de levantarse, no se veía insatisfecho por su respuesta-.

-Se lo mucho que te gusta verte la barriga, y pensé que con ese vestido podíamos verla ambos-.

Se quedó sin respiración. Sirius tenía esa facilidad para decir cosas que la desestabilizaban. Sin saber que responder, le dio una sonrisa que creyó había sido estúpida.

Sirius tomó todos los paquetes de la cama y se fue a la puerta con ansiedad.

-Yo ya tomé desayuno, perdóname por no acompañarte, pero quiero estar listo para decorar su habitación. –Con mucho cuidado en no dejar caer los paquetes, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer el desayuno de Hermione, suculento como siempre- …Apenas termines te espero al lado-.

Y con una sonrisa y un guiño cerró la puerta y la dejó sola. Hermione se paró de la cama con el vestido y se fue al baño. Vio su imagen en el espejo con satisfacción. Si, se vería fantástica.

Era un vestido negro con lunares blancos y un cinturón rojo que hacía que se acentuara más su condición de embarazada, tenía un escote en v y unos tirantes. Pero no se lo pondría, no todavía al menos.

Volvió a la cama, su desayuno la esperaba y se daría prisa, ya que también quería decorar la habitación de su bebé.

-¿Estás lista?–.

Le preguntó a Hermione antes de que esta tocara a la puerta. Hermione no se sorprendió, recordando el olfato que debía de tener aquel perrazo.

-Si, dime por dónde empezar… -.

Sirius le entregó unos pinceles y le enseñó la pintura mágica. Le dejó una pared completamente lisa para ella. Hermione aferró fuertemente el pincel en su mano, no quería que la escena de la cocina se repitiera.

-Tranquila, es momento de ser espontánea –Le dijo Sirius tomando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa-.

El gesto no le molestó, le infundió valor y ansiedad por comenzar. Con cuidado le quitó su mano a Sirius, que no parecía querer dejarla ir, y se fue a la pared.

Silencio.

Solo el movimiento de los pinceles y el feliz silbido de Sirius se escuchaba. Hermione estaba segura que él no le diría nada, no quería presionarla. Ya bastante contento se veía con que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus conciertos? –Se aventuró a preguntar y se sorprendió de la soltura de sus palabras-.

Pinceladas, pinceladas.

-Pues bien –Le contestó con voz audiblemente sorprendida- A decir verdad, fue solo uno. El segundo se cancelo-.

Pinceladas, pinceladas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.

Pinceladas, pinceladas.

-Lo usual, un ataque mortífago-.

Silencio.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Sirius, unas cuantas gotitas de pintura azul se regaron por el piso.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y repitió lo mismo. Hermione lo miraba sin podérselo creer ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo?

-No es posible –Musito ella- …Ya no debería de quedar ninguno-.

-Y son pocos, créeme. Pero siguen haciendo de las suyas, ahí fue cuando… -.

-¿Te hirieron?-.

Sirius le dio una mirada de perplejidad, como si no entendiera su pregunta, se quedó así unos segundos hasta que una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro.

-Estoy intacto, aunque puedes cerciorarte si quieres-.

Abrió los brazos en ademán de completa entrega, tenía una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro. Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡Sirius Black! –Le gritó escandalizada, y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, hizo un gesto con su mano donde llevaba el pincel, y la pintura cayó sobre Sirius- …Cuanto lo siento -Le dijo al darse cuenta, y trato de limpiarle, pero sus manos estaban tan llenas de pintura como él. Solo lo empeoró-.

Se miraron unos segundos y prorrumpieron en risas.

El resto del día fue muy tranquilo. Hermione sentía como esa vergüenza se iba desinflando poco a poco y la tensión disminuía. Sirius le había contado que aprovechando la cancelación del concierto, había enloquecido y comprado todos los presentes. Hermione rió por lo bajo, estaba claro que ese carácter perruno, ansioso, estaba muy presente en Sirius.

-Te ha crecido bastante –Le dijo Sirius señalando la barriga de Hermione e interrumpiendo un largo silencio-.

Hermione se toco la barriga por instinto, sonrió.

-Creo que estoy entrando a los 5 meses-.

Sirius no respondió nada, miró a Hermione con intensidad y dio un soplido.

-¿Tienes miedo?-.

-Estoy aterrada –Se sincero- Pero impaciente-.

Sirius sonrió tristemente y puso su atención en lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la había entendido mal.

-Impaciente por verle… -Sirius la miró con ilusión, su expresión apenada se había ido-.

Con el paso de los días, las conversaciones entre ellos se habían vuelto más afables, mas profundas y a petición de Hermione, más cordiales.

Le agradaba el giro que estaban dando las cosas, la manera natural en la que se hablaban y el poder conversar de lo que se les ocurriera. Pero quería poner un límite, algo dentro de ella le decía que se frenase, algo parecido a la culpa.

Sirius no le había preguntado ni una sola vez por el incidente del estudio y, Hermione se lo agradecía.

También el animago, trataba de mantener sus bromas y sus insinuaciones a raya, o así le parecía a Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar la quietud del momento.

Llevaban dos semanas agradables cuando Sirius le hizo una propuesta. Se encontraban en la cocina, acababan de comer una langosta exquisitamente preparada por él, Hermione lavaba los platos y Sirius se comía una manzana verde con ayuda de un cuchillo pequeño, estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre la mesa.

-Te enseñare a cocinar… -Se metió un trozo de manzana a la boca- Si te parece bien-.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser una aprendiz insoportable –Le advirtió Hermione sin despegar la vista de los platos-.

-Lo sé, créeme -Hermione le dio una dura mirada, frente a tan seca respuesta –Te divertirás, lo prometo-.

-Muy bien, pero me comprarás libros de cocina-.

-No, olvídalo. Tienes que aprender a soltarte-.

-¿Me estás diciendo reprimida?-.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso? –Le dijo falsamente afectado, terminó con una sonrisa enorme, haciendo notar la manzana en su boca- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el reto?-.

Hermione sentía dentro de sí que era algo que ansiaba mucho. Improvisar, crear, salirse de los esquemas. Era una propuesta tentadora, se le hizo que aquel momento ya había ocurrido. Extraño, muy extraño.

-Si bien no aprecio el sarcasmo –Sirius bajo la cabeza en gesto condescendiente- Acepto lo que propones-.

-¡Genial! –Dijo, y se metió todo el resto de manzana en la boca- Vamos de compras-.

-¿Salir? –Se sorprendió al escuchar la alarma en su voz-.

-Si, salir ¿cómo si no, vamos a comprar las cosas para cocinar?-.

Sirius le respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y lo era. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa. Él se bajo de la mesa.

-Vamos Mio, tienes que salir, llevas un mes encerrada en estas cuatro paredes. Acompáñame a comprar, ¿si?-.

Ho no, Sirius ya le iba a poner esa cara de cachorro extraviado, y cómo le costaba negarse cuando la miraba de esa manera. Pero esta vez no.

-No puedo, lo siento-.

Le dio la espalda. Era cierto que llevaba todo ese tiempo encerrada, pero no se atrevía a salir, a ver los cambios, a encontrarse con alguien. No, no podía.

-Hermione, por favor… -Sirius le tomo suavemente el hombro, no se atrevía a hacer más- No te retraigas de nuevo, no después de lo que hemos logrado-.

Se volvió a verlo, y notó el miedo en su cara. No era su intención retraerse, no pensaba volverlo a hacer, pero Sirius lo había tomado como un indicio.

-Yo comprare las cosas, y mañana comenzaremos, ¿esta bien? –Se apresuró a decirle- Y te comprare uno de tus libros de cocina-.

Cuánto esfuerzo por mantenerla cerca, Hermione se enterneció.

-No, solo la comida-.

Sirius salió radiante, hablando de lo mucho que se divertirían, que sería un momento genial y que ambos quedarían redondos de tanto comer, bueno, él más que Hermione. Justo al momento de irse llegó el peculiar pájaro del animago con una carta en su pata. Hermione se la quitó y hecho a volar.

Que sensación sentía cada vez que veía volar… Que ganas de hacerlo también. Y no era la primera vez que mostraba esas inusitadas ansias. Volvió su atención a la carta ¿Qué sería? Bueno, Sirius ya llegaría.

Se fue a la habitación del bebé, que linda había quedado. 2 semanas se habían pasado ahí dentro, entre risas y juegos, imaginando cómo sería el bebé y Sirius diciéndole lo excelente madre que ella sería.

Sirius sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas, él entendía la evitación que ella trataba de darle, por eso busco la mejor manera de abolir esa barrera. Lo había hecho muy bien.

-¡Mio, llegue! –La voz de Sirius en la entrada-.

-¡Que rápido! –Le dijo Hermione bajando al vuelo la escalera de caracol-.

-Si, es que quería mostrarte lo que compre, y como ya va a ser hora de dormir-.

Cierto, en un hora más Hermione se iría a la cama, se dormía muy temprano, o al menos el bebé la hacía dormirse a esa hora.

Hermione comenzó a revisar las compras, ¡cuánta cantidad de especias!

-Sirio te llegó esta carta –Se la tendió, pero Sirius no la tomaba. Hermione lo miro -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Le preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

-Sirius, por supuesto-.

-No, no. Me dijiste Sirio-.

-¿De verdad? Ha si, no me di cuenta-.

Hermione siguió revisando las compras, había un montón de cosas que no conocía. Pero Sirius seguía mirándola, como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Sirius, me confundí, nada más –Trató de restarle importancia, y es que realmente no la tenía, al menos para ella-.

-Si, claro claro, una confusión-.

Hermione observó los movimientos torpes de Sirius al abrir la carta ¿Qué importaba si lo había llamado Sirio? Sirius ya había leído la carta, y la arrugo hasta hacerla bolita y lanzarla lejos.

¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para reaccionar así? Sirius miró apenado las bolsas llenas.

-Debo ausentarme un mes, quizás dos… -Se dejó caer en el sillón con abatimiento- No creo que pueda enseñarte mañana, Mio-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Y chan! Podría haber seguido escribiendo, pero no. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado demasiado largo y no quiero aburrirlos =/ bueno, bueno, a contestar sus lindos mensajes, que me hacen tan feliz… Ustedes ya lo saben. Y ¡haaa! Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos me siguen agregando a sus historias y autor favorito, además de todas las alertas. Cariños y besos! Y pasen de vez en cuando a dejar un comentario, que a nadie le hace daño ;) __**Y una última aclaración! **__No me parece justo pasar por alto los comentarios del capitulo 4, así que los responderé aquí con mucho gusto, además de los nuevos ;) Para que vean que las llevo en mi corazón y no me olvido de nadie!_

**Diosa Luna: **_jajajaj que chistoso, Hermione de enemiga de Hermione, me gusta la idea! Mmm muy interesante tu hipótesis de la fusion, asi sucede en otros fics? Jumm.. vamos a ver como se desenvuelve todo, que ni yo lo tengo muy claro! Y eso de IronMaiden… bueno, tenía que poner bandas que le gustasen a los hombres, y ese es unanime, aunque no tenga de rockero! Gracias por perdonarmelo. Y ahora contestando tu review más nuevo: jajaj si es cierto, no hay derecho en sacar el latigo, si no te latigas tu misma ;) Y no martirices a la pobre Hermioe, ponte en su lugar… es lo que hago al escribir y la entiendo… Son todos unas pobres victimas de los embates del tiempo. Y con lo respecto a mi otro fic… no creo que siga con él, al menos mientras siga con este. Saludos!_

**ForeverJoBros: **_Gracias tus palabras, muy lindas. Tratare de no abandonar, ni mis fics ni la imaginación ;) Y no puedo responder a que sexo sera el bebé… no me lo perdonaria! Tienes que esperar los meses restantes, al igual que Hermione. Harry y Ginny estan juntos, tranquila, pero tus demas preguntas no las puedo responder, pero ya tendran su respuesta. Espero tu nuevo comentario ;)_

**AzuuMalfoy: **_Ahí me cuentas si ya bajaste las canciones y que te parecieron! Cariños._

**Holly90: **_mmm eso crees? Que comparten? Puede ser jaja, no dire nada! Muajaj Y muchas gracias linda, por ponerme en aviso de lo de las canciones. Puse una cancion esta vez, pero en otro formato, estará bien asi? Seria terrible si no pudiera subir las canciones!_

**miadharu28: **_Gracias linda, yo feliz con tus comentarios! Cariños._

**Elsy82: **_A mi también me gustaría que fueran más seguidos los caps, pero todo depende del tiempo y de la imaginación.. en mi caso, depende mas del tiempo, pero tratare de no defraudarlos! Ya se vendrán los encuentros!_

**Lolilla: **_Yo tampoco entiendo, como no cae en sus brazos, yo me habría lanzado aunque no me los hubiese abierto jaja. Gracias a ti por leer._

**Abi MalfoyPotter Black: **_Que bueno que te hayan gustado las canciones, a mi me matan! Y si, ya todos sabíamos que se había enamorado, pero queriamos escucharlo de su boca ;) Y si, amo los Beatles! Son irresistibles!_

**Perse B.J: **_No mueras por favor! Escribeme un review, que me encantan! Jaja. Saludos!_

**fe-chan-12: **_Siiii, los polos opuestos se atraen, totalmente! Y estos si que son opuestos y apuestos jaja Sip, esas canciones son del grupo Lucybell, esta escritora no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear canciones jaja cariños y gracias por los elogios!_

**May Traumend: **_¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de una de mis lectoras? Jamas! Jaja, tranquila que ya revelare el misterio de la extraña juventud de Sirius._

**Kary lupin: **_Tranuila dame todas tus apreciaciones de los caps, sobretodo de cómo vendra, me encanta ver lo que ocurre en la imaginación de los lectores ;) y con respecto a tu comentario más nuevo: A mi tb me agrada estar de regreso, y ver sus lindos comentarios, y tranquila que no desaparecere. Promesa! Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo :D_

**Vic: **_Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis historias :) siguela de cerca! Que iran ocurriendo mas cosas. Saludos!_

**CasullClare: **_jaja claro, menos competencia, solo te quedan un billon más de fans de Sirius que aniquilar para quedarte con el jaja. Cariños!_

**Harryandale: **_que te parecio el capitulo? Gracias por el review, un beso!_

**Luiisa: **_GRacian linda, me encanta tu comentario, sobretodo por decir que es uno de los mejores, estoy en las nubes. Besos enormes!_

**Black 44: **_Que linda! Gracias por levantarme el ego de esa manera, aquí estoy devuelta, ojala aparescas para seguir leyendo. Un besotote!_

**Diable Dreams: **_Si claro que sigo escribiendo, aquí estoy de vuelta! Y essas preguntas las respondere pronto, tranquila, que aun queda mucha historia!_

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **_Gracias querida, espero ver tus comentarios, cariños!_

**Caroline Reed: **_hahaha que chistosa! Tranquila que no tendras que hacer mucho por mi, salvo por escribirme un review de cuando en vez ;) cariños!_

**Enkeli23: **_Que bien una compatriota, y amante de lucybell, que mejor! Espero mas comentarios tuyos, cariños enormes!_

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: **_Aquí estoy querida, vivita y coleando, y con mas imaginación que nunca! Aprovecha de leer todo todito, que de aquí no me voy! Cariños!_

**maaaaai: **_Por supuesto que apareceran, espero que esten todos en su momento ;)_

**Ninde Elhenair: **_mmm un Dramione, puede ser… Quizás escriba de esos dos alguna vez, aunque no este segura de si resulte ser un fic romántico. Que genial que te haya gustado Sincronizados, y mi manera de escribir! Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

**Karlii WhitloCk: **_Si, a mi también me encanta la idea! Sobretodo imaginarlo sobre un escenario cantando! Y que mal que no te guste Ron, a mi me encanta… aunque lo haga tanto sufrir en esta historia. Ahí me cuentas que te pareció el capitulo._

**: **_Ho si, nada mejor que imaginar a Sirius Black con pantalones de cuero ajustado, babaaaaaaaaaaaa jaja y ahora respondiendo tu comentario nuevo: Liiinda, gracias por esperar tan paciente a que subiera cap! Ojala no te haya defraudado.. y habran mas momentos lindos entre estos dos, pero no olvidemos quien es Hermione… no puede llegar y lanzarse encima! Cariños!_

**Zanahoria del infierno: **_que risa me causo tu nik! Me encanto, pasa por aquí y dejame un comentario, si? Cariños!_

**Sakura Haruhi Otonashi: **_Liiiinda! Que comentario mas lindo… viste, el destino queria que llegaras hasta aca, y gracias por no abandonar y por tus apreciaciones del fic. Me encantan! Y que bueno que te lo hayas disfrutado tanto.. eso es lo que uno espera al leer un fic! Y ya respondere tus preguntas en los capitulos siguientes, todas tendran respuesta, promesa! Y tb el porqué del titulo ;) ahora respondo tu comentario nuevo: Aquí estoy! Jajaja, disculpa la tardanza, espero hayas disfrutado mas este capitulo, a mi parecer es mucho mejor que el anterior ;)_

**Mama Shmi: **_Ya llegue ya llegue!, gracias po tus comentarios y tu entusiasmo, ahora contesto tu review mas nuevo ;) : y resurgi como el fenix! Como tu has dicho, el hogar casi me atrapa y no me suelta! Son un caso los niños, paciencia y valor! Y suerte con las hormigas, que no quede ninguna! Cariños!_

**Varne Belikov: **_Wiiiii una nueva lectora, que genial, no me abandones hee? Y si ami tb me encanta la idea de que ni ustes ni hermiones sepan lo que paso muajajaj. Cariños enormes y espero verte por aquí!_

**Fran Ktrin Black: **_Tranquila, que ya no los abandono.. puede que me valla un tiempo, pero vuelvo… noooo tranquila, q ni por un tiempo me voy ;)_

**Victoria Granger: **_Wiiii otra nueva lectora, me encanta! Q te parecio el capitulo? Ahí me cuentas, besooos!_

_Cariños!_

_**S**p **e**C t r A **l**F **a**i **R**y_


	7. Vivos

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Queridos míos, antes que todo quiero decirles que tengo un fuerte dolor: Aquí, en ese músculo que bombea sangre. Si, ese que es bien importante, uno necesario para vivir… Solo 5 reviews!… me rompen el corazón. Y yo aquí tan buena, les traigo este nuevo capitulo. Bueno como castigo les digo que el siguiente está listo, pero los haré sufrir por un tiempo muajaja. Disfruten, malvados y torturadores lectores._

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Vivos**

* * *

Después de recoger enfurruñado la carta, se fue a sentar al sillón donde se quedó sin decir palabra y, ella por no querer ser invasiva, se había sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas. Era una postura que le agradaba, le sentaba bien a su creciente barriga.

Hermione observaba a Sirius sin atreverse a hablar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero ya le resultaba insoportable verlo con la carta entre sus manos sin decir nada. Y ella quería saber quien le había escrito ¿sería Ojoloco? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Se encontraban vivos?

Se reprochó internamente por no haberle preguntado antes a Sirius, y maldecía su cobardía por no atreverse a abrir la boca.

Y porqué tenía que irse, así tan de repente.

Sirius fijó sus ojos grises en ella y Hermione no notó nada en su joven rostro. ¿En qué pensaría? ¿Qué decía esa carta, además de que tenía que ausentarse? ¿Se la entregaría si se la pedía?

-Te estás esforzando mucho por no preguntarme, ¿verdad?–.

¿Qué rayos? Hermione no le respondió, no quiso darle a entender que era justamente lo que estaba tratando de no hacer.

Frente a su silencio, Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con la mano izquierda- ¿Porqué justo ahora?... Justamente ahora… -Pregunto en voz alta, ofuscado-.

Claramente la pregunta no era para ella, por que no tenía idea… Hermione pensó que era cierto, tanto que les había costado llegar al punto de equilibrio, o al menos un poquito. Podía entender la frustración de Sirius, seguramente pensaba que con el pasar de los días podría tener más que un simple "punto de equilibrio" con ella. Sonrió con tristeza… No, no era posible. Aunque Sirius tuviera años a su disposición, Hermione no sería como la "Mio" que él esperaba que fuese. Menos si él seguía dándole esas benditas sonrisas. Le molestaba de sobremanera verlo sonreír así, como si le diera a entender que ella no lo sabía, pero él sí. Y cada vez que sonreía, hacía más evidente ese saber…

¿Pero saber de qué…?

-¡No! –Exclamó Sirius volviéndose rápidamente del sillón y poniéndose en pie-.

Hermione se llevó un susto que la hizo dar un ligero saltito, Sirius no pareció notarlo, ya que pasó olímpicamente sobre ella para tomar un trozo de pergamino y escribir a la velocidad de la luz. Dio un corto silbido y el pájaro estrafalario apareció a los pocos segundos.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto? –Le dijo al pájaro con indignación, y este abrió sus alas como pidiendo disculpas- Está bien, lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso… -Ató el pergamino a su pata y lo hecho a volar- ¡Apresúrate!-.

Sirius se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar con la vista fija donde había desaparecido el pájaro, aún sin reparar en Hermione. Ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría recordar que seguía ahí.

-¿Hermosa, verdad? –La asaltó de pronto Sirius, que no despegaba la vista de la trayectoria del pájaro-.

-¿Me dices a mí? –Le preguntó un tanto sonrojada-.

Sirius se volvió a mirarla e hizo una dolorosa mueca de disculpas.

-Esta vez no. Me refería al pájaro-.

Sus mejillas ardieron y trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. ¡Por supuesto que hablaba del pájaro!... que tonta.

-¿Hermosa, verdad? –Volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa cariñosa-.

-No sé si hermosa sería el término que ocuparía-.

Sirius la estudió un momento, olvidando al parecer que acaba de enviar un pergamino con su pájaro. Hermione se tensó, la miraba con mucho interés.

-¿Qué término ocuparías?-.

Le sorprendió su tono, como encantado.

-Bueno, pues diría que es estrafalario o extravagante-.

Hermione se calló ¿Porqué hablaban del pájaro? ¿Por qué Sirius la torturaba con la espera? ¿Qué le costaba decirle qué más decía la carta o a quién había escrito?

-Es muy curioso que digas eso… -.

Fue lo único que respondió y le dio la espalda. Hermione trató de vislumbrar su rostro para ver si bailaba una de sus sonrisas, pero no. No logró ver nada, pero estaba segura de que ahí estaba.

-¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar? ¿De lo hermosa que es?-.

-No claro que no, solo quiero que me preguntes qué es lo que acabo de enviar-.

Pero que antipático… Era lo único que pensaba Hermione, mientras la molestia crecía dentro de ella ¿Qué Sirius no entendía que su desorden hormonal hacía que se enojara más de lo que debía?

-Vas a decírmelo ¿o no?-.

-Por supuesto –Le dijo volviéndose- Solo quería hacer el tiempo justo-.

Hermione no alcanzó a preguntar para qué, cuando el pájaro ya había llegado.

-Gracias –La acarició debajo de un ala y hecho a volar- …Para esto: –Sirius le mostró la nota de respuesta, se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y habló- Lo que envié fue una petición para llevarte a tí y al pequeño o pequeña Black junto conmigo –Sonrió abiertamente-.

-¿Haaaa? –No fue su intención, pero su pregunta fue más exagerada de lo que pretendía-.

-No era lo que esperaba oír, pero lo acepto –Le respondió Sirius, sin dejar su rostro alegre y dando una connotación distinta a la exclamación de Hermione-.

-Es lo más irresponsable que he escuchado en mi vida –Esta vez fue más clara-.

-Bueno, eso si que no me lo esperaba –La alegría se fue definitivamente de su rostro-.

-Sirius ¿cómo piensas llevarme a dónde sea que vallas? Mucho menos si te ausentas ¡dos meses! –Hermione tomó aire después de poner énfasis en las últimas dos palabras- Por que está claro que te vas a una misión. A una misión en la que habrán montones de peligros. Y ese no es lugar para una mujer de 5 meses-.

Él la escuchaba con semblante molesto. Estaba claro que ella lo había decepcionado con su respuesta, y más aún por su reto. Pero Hermione no lo lamento. Ella se juró que velaría por el bienestar del bebé y eso velar por el mismo bienestar de Sirius, y eso haría.

-¿Porqué te niegas? Yo estaré ahí para protegerte –Se lo dijo herido-.

-No se trata de eso Sirius –Dijo Hermione, tratando de bajar el tono de su voz-.

-¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿De qué no quieres estar conmigo?-.

-¡No! No es eso-.

-Si, es eso –Le respondió con rabia- Desde el principio que tratas de librarte de mí-.

-Sirius la última vez que intentaste proteger a alguien terminaste muerto-.

Se lo dijo, se lo sacó del pecho y escondió la cara entre su pelo. Nunca hablaban de ello y ahora Hermione venía y se lo lanzaba a la cara. Pero es que él no paraba de decir necedades. Solo quería que entendiera que también se preocupaba por él.

-Eso ya lo sé –La respuesta la desequilibro por completo- …Y me molesta que pienses que soy tan débil como para que ello ocurra de nuevo-.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ¿cómo sabía aquello? Entonces Harry había hablado con él.

-¡Aún así tú lugar está conmigo Hermione!-.

Le gritó irritado, como si no concibiera que ella no lo entendiera. Y no, ella no lo entendía, porque ella no era una pertenencia, no era un llavero que podía llevar a donde quisiese.

-No olvides que estoy aquí hasta que ponga orden en mi vida Sirius, no hagas que me arrepienta. –No quiso que sonara como una amenaza, pero así lo tomó él- No te pertenezco solo porque lleve a nuestro hijo en mi vientre –Puntualizo enfáticamente-.

Hermione creyó que aquello si desataría la guerra, pero fue todo lo contrario. El rostro de Sirius se calmo y su semblante irritado paso a uno más amable.

-¿Nuestro hijo? –Sonrió bobamente y Hermione entendió su brusco cambio, se sintió abochornada y sin saber que responderle, le quitó la carta de sus manos-.

Antes de que Sirius protestara, Hermione ya le había devuelto la carta. Solo traía una palabra: NO.

-Al parecer no eres la única que piensa igual –Le respondió cabreado, al leer la mezquina respuesta-.

-La verdad, es que creo que tú eres el único que piensa que llevándome a dónde sea que vallas, estaré bien-.

No era su intención, pero siempre todo lo que decía sonaba como un reproche. Esta vez era así, pero solo quería mostrar su punto. Nada más.

-Ya está bien. Deja de decirme con medias palabras que soy un inmaduro, irresponsable-.

Se levantó del sillón y camino hacía la chimenea, le dio la espalda. Hermione no sabía de que manera sentirse. Lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero también lo último que él había dicho. ¿Qué esperaba Sirius? ¿Qué corriera junto a él hacía el peligro?

Una parte muy pequeña de su conciencia dijo que SI, pero ella lo escondió muy a fondo.

-Disculpa mis arrebatos, –Hermione notaba como él trataba de disfrazar su embarazo, con la irritación- pero me pone de mal humor que la noticia de que me ausente dos meses me afecte más a mí que a ti-.

-Así que era eso… -Le respondió ella divertida-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece muy divertido? –Sirius se había vuelto con indignación. Hermione se sintió estúpida e indefensa frente a él- ¡Me voy por dos meses y ni siquiera sé si podré verte a ti o si llegare a conocerlo! –Apuntó la barriga de Hermione-.

-Sirius, yo… No quise –Sentía como le temblaba el labio-.

-No, está bien –Dijo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por calmarse- No es tu culpa. Sé que me falta tiempo… que aún no… -Se calló de pronto y evito mirar a Hermione-.

Ella aprovecho su silencio para desasirse en disculpas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Recién ahora, Hermione entendió que él solo buscaba una emoción de parte de ella, algo que le dijera que su "Mio" estaba en algún lado. Sirius solo la observaba, y ella entendía que sus palabras, eran eso. Palabras. Nada de lo que realmente sentía.

-La verdad Sirius, es que no sé que Sentir. No es que no me importe que te vallas. ¡Es que todo fue tan repentino! –Trato de hacerse entender, y Sirius se mostró verdaderamente receptivo. Miró al suelo al hablar, no quería mirarlo a los ojos- Lo único que puedo decir, es que realmente lamento que tengas que irte ahora. Y que te acompañaría encantada, si no se tratara de un lugar peligroso. Que me apena que no me puedas enseñar a cocinar, y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido –Se rodeó la barriga sonriendo- (…Que déjame decirte que fue muy repentino) lamento no poder compartir más contigo –se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa cálida en sus labios- …Más que mal, hice un largo viaje por mantenerte con vida-.

Y eso era lo que verdaderamente sentía. Se lo había sacado directamente de una zona desconocida, una zona que mantenía muy guardada. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo que decía. No se sintió sonrojar, ya que le había hablado a la alfombra y no a Sirius.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer que me veas en estas situaciones para que me digas estas cosas?-.

Hermione levantó la vista. Estaba satisfecho, con una expresión de completo asombro.

-La verdad es que esa respuesta si que no me la esperaba –terminó por sonreír y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-¿Vas a explicarme más acerca de esto? –Le preguntó ella con timidez-.

-Encantado, pero antes deja que pida al menos unos días para ponerte al corriente de lo que sucede por aquí. Me comunicare con…-.

-¡No, no! No me lo digas –Se le adelanto Hermione, mientras Sirius tomaba polvos flu y se aventuraba a lanzarlos al fuego- …Cuando termines te espero arriba-.

No espero respuesta y se fue como un rayo hacía la escalera de caracol. Y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba encerrada en su ya conocida habitación.

-¿A quién llamará? –Se preguntaba intrigada- ¡Que ganas de saber! –Decía con una oreja pegada a la puerta-.

-¿Estás ahí?-.

Era la voz de Sirius que le llegaba débilmente desde el primer piso. Ya estaba contactando a… ¿A quién?

-Hay Hermione, por una vez en tu vida, ¡arriésgate!-.

Se dijo con cansancio y salió sin hacer ruido, se coló hasta la escalera y guardo bien de que no la notarán. Ahora si podría escuchar.

-¡Eres irremediable! –Le respondió una voz masculina, pero cansada-.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho –Le dijo Sirius como si se tratara de un juego-.

-¿No entiendes una negativa cuando te la dan? –La voz se escuchaba muy molesta, Hermione no podía distinguir de quien se trataba-.

-Vamos no seas así, lo que quiero pedir ahora es algo muy distinto… -.

-Voy para allá, a ver si así dejas de mortificarme-.

-No, no. No es necesario… ¡Ho rayos! Ya se fue… -Hermione escucho como unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a la escalera, fue demasiado lenta y no pudo ponerse en marcha. Estaba demasiado pendiente de la voz para ver si la reconocía –Mio, tendremos visita, escóndete o tendrás que bajar. Créeme, él no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con su alumna favorita…-.

¿Su alumna favorita? ¿O sea que aquel hombre había sido profesor suyo? No, no podía ser. Se trataba de…

Golpes en la puerta. Hermione ni siquiera notó cuando Sirius se había ido a abrirla. Justo antes de llegar a la manilla se volvió para decirle que se escondiera. De un salto reaccionó y se quitó de la visual de la escalera, pero no sin antes ver a quien entraría.

-Lunático, ¡pero que grata sorpresa!-.

-Ya Sirius, es tarde y no estoy de humor para tus juegos-.

Una descarga eléctrica, un cosquilleo y una ansiedad recorrieron su garganta. Era risa, una risa de emoción pugnaba por salir de su pecho y le escocía la boca. No podía creerlo… Remus Lupin de pie, sonriendo, respirando… Vivo.

Se veía molesto y se escuchaba de la misma manera, pero que importaba. Estaba ahí.

Las lágrimas silenciosas llenaron sus ojos. Que alegría sentía al ver que sus acciones habían dado buenos resultados, Harry ya se lo había dicho, pero era tan distinto verlo por sus propios ojos.

¡Remus vivo!

-No te pongas pesado conmigo –Seguía Sirius, con tono conciliador- …Yo solo quería hablar contigo por la red flu. Tú fuiste el que quiso venir-.

-Te conozco Sirius, no me habrías dejado tranquilo –Seguía molesto, pero había algo de divertido en su voz-.

Hermione tenía que bajar, tenía que hablarle, tocarlo… Cuánto había sufrido al verlo junto a Tonks, uno al lado del otro haciéndose compañía en la muerte. Pensando en lo terrible que sería para el pequeño Ted crecer sin sus padres. Y cuán terrible era el pensar qué tan difícil les había sido estar juntos, habían muerto sin haber disfrutado del todo su relación… Su amor.

No, tenía que ir. Salió de su escondite y se encaminó a la escalera con pasos torpes, hizo que las tablas crujieran y Remus casi mira hacía ella, si Sirius no le hubiese hablado.

-¿Me esperas un momento? –Le pidió a Lupin-.

Hermione se paró en seco, Sirius se acercaba a la escalera con pasos rápidos, haciendo lo posible por quitarla de la visual. Se plantó frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros nervioso.

-Es Remus, es él –Le decía con emoción a Sirius-.

-Si Mio es él, pero no puedes bajar –Le hablaba con amabilidad, pero con preocupación en el rostro- …Recuerda que aún no sabes nada y él tampoco-.

-Lo saludare, nada más. Te lo prometo… -Lo miró con ansiedad, pero él no se movía de la escalera, no le dejaba pasar y menos la soltaba- …Sirius, por favor. No sabes lo que significa para mí verlo vivo-.

Él la observo con expresión sombría, algo irritada. Hermione notó como su rostro se tensaba y le daba una mirada de completo enojo.

-¿Quién es ahora el irresponsable?-.

Su voz era suave, claramente triunfante. Sirius aprovechaba la situación para recriminarle lo mismo que ella le recriminaba a él.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le respondió ella-.

-Tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. ¿No eres tú la propia voz de la sensatez?-.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, había algo extraño en el tono de su voz. ¿Por qué ese trato tan frío? ¿Qué no entendía que la hacía feliz verlo ahí? Por otra parte, dejando de lado su impulsividad y haciendo caso a las groseras palabras de Sirius: Era verdad, era una insensatez presentarse ahí, por muy excitada que estuviera, pero no se lo haría ver.

-Me quedaré aquí –Fue todo lo que dijo, en el tono más crudo que pudo-.

-No, en tu habitación –Fue tajante-.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, la estaba tratando como a una chiquilla ¿qué, ahora no podía escuchar?

Sirius asintió y bajó rápidamente la escalera.

-¿Está bien Hermione? –Le preguntó Remus preocupado-.

-Si, si. Solo se le había caído un libro y esperaba que fuera a recogerlo. Ya sabes como se ponen las embarazas, les empieza a salir barriga y ya ni agacharse quieren –Risas de ambos- …La tengo demasiado consentida-.

Hermione apretó los puños, que molestia sentía al escuchar la risueña voz de Sirius, hablando de ella de esa forma. No era la primera vez, ya había escuchado esa arrogancia antes. Cuando ella era su profesora en Hogwarts.

Se fue hecha una furia a su habitación, pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué hablarían… No, tenía que salir.

Seguían hablando, pero por estar en la habitación se perdió algo de la conversación.

-…te lo puse por escrito Sirius. No era una nota críptica-.

-Muy gracioso Lupin. No es que no haya entendido tu respuesta-.

-¿Qué es entonces? Porque no irás a pedirme que te deje llevar a Hermione a la misión-.

-¿Me dejarías?-.

-¡No!-.

-Y entonces porqué Tonks va y Hermione no –Sonaba como una pataleta-.

-Sirius, ¿tengo que recordarte que Hermione está embarazada y Tonks no?-.

-Ya, está bien, está bien, pero… -.

Hermione escuchaba entre divertida y molesta. Sirius no parecía querer desistir, y Remus se escuchaba cansado.

-¡¿Pero qué…? –Le gritó-.

-Estás un tanto alterado, ¿no crees? –Su voz sonaba irritada-.

-Lo siento, mañana es Luna llena –Sentencio Lupin-.

Hermione apretó los labios. Asíque aún no se encontraba la cura para los hombres-lobo.

-No, perdóname Remus. Lo había olvidado por completo… -La voz de Sirius cambio a afectada- Han sido dos semanas fuera del tiempo para mí-.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Eran las dos semanas que había pasado con ella.

-De todas maneras, si mañana fuese o no fuese Luna llena… Me temo que tampoco accedería a que llevases a Hermione-.

Se preocupo, su antiguo profesor de DCAO se escuchaba muy afligido. Sirius lo notó también, porque le preguntó que ocurría.

-Sabes que cuando viene luna llena tengo que pasar un tiempo en reclusión-.

-No podrás ir-.

-Así es… Tú insistes en llevar a Hermione y yo lo único que quiero es que Tonks se quede-.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, entonces –Hermione notó la renuncia en la voz de Sirius-.

-Tonks es muy testaruda, no aceptará quedarse aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas-.

-Yo cuidaré de ella mientras tú no llegas. No tienes de que preocuparte-.

Hermione sintió un inusitado cariño por los dos hombres. Nuevamente sintió deseos de asomarse a la escalera, de bajar y verlos frente a frente ¿Qué cambios habría en Remus? ¿Se vería diferente a como lo recordaba? ¿Qué diferencias se verían en él y en Sirius, ahora que Sirius tenía esa extraña juventud?

-¿Me entiendes ahora? –Le pregunto Lupin-.

-No tienes que decir más-.

-No es que no quiera que valla, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Alguien podría venir a cuidarla. Lo sabes-.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –Sirius se enfureció de pronto- ¿Porqué tenías que…?-.

-Es su trabajo, y lo hace muy bien –Puntualizó-.

-No, y mil veces no –Sirius habló con autoridad-.

-Es difícil, lo sé. Pero piénsalo… Estará un mes sola, quizás dos… -.

Hubo un largo silencio y, Hermione se pregunto a que se referirían los dos. ¿Quién la cuidaría? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan enojado Sirius?

-Sé que en el fondo es por eso que querías llevártela-.

-Si lo sabías, no tendrías para que haberlo sacado a colación –Sirius se escuchaba herido-.

-No pienses que quiero torturarte. No se trata de eso-.

-¿Entonces de qué? ¿Es qué quieres verlos juntos?-.

-Sirius –La voz de Remus era un total reproche- …Lo que dices es completamente absurdo. Ella te escogió a ti… ¿A qué viene tanta inseguridad?-.

-Lo se, lo se… ¡Lo sé! –Otro silencio y a Hermione le latía fuertemente el corazón- …Pero. No puedo decirte Lupin, lo siento, pero aquello está fuera de discusión. Nadie sabe de Hermione, salvo la Orden. Está fuera de peligro. Yo la cuidaré aunque sea a la distancia-.

¿Qué? ¿Qué nadie sabía de ella? ¿Qué trataba de decir Sirius? Que Remus le preguntara, por favor porque necesitaba saberlo.

-Lo supuse –Le respondió su amigo en tono cansado- …¿Vas a decirme para qué querías hablar conmigo?-.

-Eso intento hacer desde que entraste. ¿Me darías unos días?-.

-Sabes que no Sirius ¿Porqué me pides estas cosas? Las órdenes vienen de Ojoloco, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que son irrevocables-.

-Tenía la esperanza de que esta orden viniera de ti-.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Parten en unas horas-.

-¿La han visto? ¿Es la real?-.

-Si, creemos que esta vez puede ser el final de todo esto. Estamos impacientes-.

De pronto sus tonos cambiaron a la completa excitación.

-Estaré ahí-.

-Dale mis cariños a Hermione, ¿bueno? Debe de estar poniéndose enorme-.

-Cuídate Lunático, espero verte en unas semanas-.

Se había acabado, Remus se había ido y ella tenía que hacer de cuentas de que no había escuchado nada. Tenía que quedarse con las interrogantes, las dudas y las especulaciones. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Sirius? Él sabía que eso iba a ocurrir. Ya escuchaba sus pasos, en cualquier segundo estaría en su habitación.

Dándose prisa, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Como siempre, se quedó con ropa interior, pero con una camiseta con tirantes color vainilla.

-Pensé que te encontraría escuchando –Sirius entró en la habitación-.

-No, claro que no. Me quedó muy claro que tenía que quedarme aquí, fuiste muy enfático –trató de no sonar tan resentida-.

-Es por tu bien, no quiero que te enteres de cosas de golpe. Ya tienes 5 meses y cualquier cosa podría acelerar el parto-.

Si claro, pensaba Hermione. No quería que oyera nada por miedo a que tuviera al bebé antes de tiempo, pero si podía acompañarle a su misión peligrosa.

-…Eres muy considerado –Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa-.

-Mio, tú misma dijiste que no querías enterarte de nada. Ponte de acuerdo-.

-Bueno, vale. ¿Vas a explicarme que ocurre?-.

-Algo, solo para que entiendas… -Sirius la miró receloso- ¿estás segura de que no escuchaste nada?-.

-Si, Sirius, como una niña buena –Mintió, pero esta vez bien-.

-No vas a dejar de castigarme por haberte dicho que te metieras en tu habitación, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó arrepentido-.

-No es necesario que lo preguntes –Le respondió secamente Hermione-.

-De acuerdo… -Inspiró- Como ya te habrás enterado, Voldemort ya no es un problema para nosotros. Al menos no un problema vivo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A qué el murió, pero aún quedan seguidores. Y todo sería más fácil si esos seguidores no tuvieran un líder, pero lo tienen-.

O no. Hermione sentía un mareo. A eso se refería cuando le decía a Sirius o a ella misma que no quería enterarse de las cosas… ¿Qué mal cambio había traído a esa línea de tiempo, la que había sido su línea?

-Hermione tranquilízate. Nos han traído problemas, pero no es tan grave-.

No le creía nada.

-¿De quién se trata? Solo dilo –Se aferraba la cabeza-.

-Bellatrix Lestrange-.

No, ella no. Cualquiera menos ella. Hermione se sintió desfallecer. ¿Por qué esa bruja sádica y perversa tenía que seguir con vida? ¿Es que no podían ser Crabb o Goyle los lideres?

Sirius se arrodillo rápidamente al lado de la cama y la tomó por sus hombros desnudos. Hermione sintió sus manos cálidas y una extraña sensación le recorrió la piel.

Lo miró fijamente y pensó que su rasgos preocupados solo acentuaban el atractivo de sus ojos. ¿Él sabría lo mucho que sufrió a manos de esa mujer? ¿Lo mucho que la torturo?

-Hermione, por favor… No te pongas así, o tendré que hablar con la Orden para quedarme contigo-.

Tan afectado y consumido por ella. Estaba tan cerca y se sentía tan vulnerable, con miedo. Y Sirius la llamaba, no se lo decía, pero todo su cuerpo le mandaba mensajes de que con él estaría bien, que se dejara abrazar. Que él no la dejaría.

-Estoy bien –Le dijo, y se recobró- Pero temo por ti, temo por todos. Esa mujer es perversa, tan mala como Voldemort-.

-No hablemos más de ella, está claro que te afecta. No debería haberte dicho nada-.

-No, fue lo mejor –Hermione inspiró profundo- y dónde es la misión-.

-En Moscú-.

-¡¿Moscú?-.

-Así es. Creemos que es ahí donde tiene su madriguera de víboras –Lo dijo con total desprecio- …La Orden debe quedarse en el País por el tiempo que ya sabes-.

-Y Sirio Black se va de gira-.

Sirius sonrió, ella también lo hizo. No quería preocuparlo demás con sus miedos, no quería demostrar tanta flaqueza tampoco. Más que mal, ella había estado en la batalla más cruenta de magos.

-Hay algo más que debes saber –Hermione lo miró con precaución ¿querría saber algo más?- En unas tres semanas tienes control de embarazo –Lo dijo con mucho pesar- Me habría encantado acompañarte, pero no se puede-.

Hermione también lo lamento. A pesar de todo, él era el padre y ella la madre. Era algo importante para ambos.

-Está bien, tranquilo. En el próximo control estaremos juntos –Su voz sonó dulce, era sincera-.

-No irás sola, le pediré a Harry que te acompañe –Sirius seguía arrodillado junto a ella, pero ya no le tomaba los hombros. Su semblante era apenado- …Es el único que puede-.

Hermione trató de no enarcar una ceja ¿era realmente el único que podía? ¿Y que había de ese que podría cuidarla? No se lo preguntaría o terminaría delatándose.

Sirius miró su reloj.

-No me queda mucho tiempo –Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta- …Insisto en que debería haber tenido más tiempo-.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, su animosidad no tenía igual.

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos mucho de que hablar. No puedo seguir viviendo en esta burbuja-.

Se lo decía más para que volviera, no quería poner las palabras exactas en su boca. Sirius asintió.

-No podré comunicarme contigo Mio-.

-Lo entiendo –Sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho, agacho la vista-.

-Pero tendrás a Cygnus a tu disposición. Podrás escribirte con Harry. Él tiene más libertades que ninguno de nosotros-.

-¿Cygnus? Te refieres al pájaro extraño-.

-Así es. Es un pájaro muy especial, ya verás porque –Volvió a mirar su reloj- Tengo que irme-.

Se habría levantado de la cama, pero recordó que estaba en ropa interior

-Cuídate, ¿si? Me costó mucho traerte a la vida y no quiero que mi esfuerzo sea en vano-.

Sirius sonrió y se acercó, se sentó en la cama.

-Siempre escondiendo lo que quieres decir detrás de tantas palabras –Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- ¿No me negarás un abrazo, verdad?-.

Aquel momento se estaba volviendo melodramático. ¿Por qué actuaba como si no lo fuera a volver a ver? ¿Y porqué le había dicho eso?

-Sirius. No te pongas así –Trató de desviar la situación, Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba frente a su proximidad-.

Pero él pareció no escucharla, o hizo como si no le importo. Se acercó un poco más y la estrechó con cuidado. Dejó que su pecho subiera y bajara junto al de ella, sin prisa, con suavidad, como si solo quisiera sentir el latir de su corazón junto al de Hermione y al del bebé.

Sin ser invasivo.

La respiración de Sirius le llegaba a sus oidos, su mejilla rozaba la de ella. Sirius tenía mucho cuidado en sus movimientos, eran medidos, pero cargados de sentimiento.

Hermione se turbo, un fuerte deseo por corresponderle el abrazo la golpeó de pronto. Quedo indefensa frente al deseo y Sirius la abrazo con más ternura. No pudo resistirse y dejo que sus brazos estrecharan su espalda.

Su abrazo en cambio fue muy distinto al de Sirius.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de no dejarlo ir, de pegarse más y más, de hacerle notar que aunque había tratado de huir de él, de todos los cambios que tenían que ver con su viaje, ella no quería que se fuera, y estaba segura que su cuerpo se lo hacía notar.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_y? qué les pareció? Ni sé para que les pregunto, si solo unos pocos me responden. Ingratos! En fin, a ti te digo, lector mezquino que lees y no dejas un comentario… Espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo, y sufre. Por que el próximo esta listo y me demorare en subirlo, ñacañaca. Ahora a responder a los que si me siguen y escriben!_

**jesica-haruzuchia: **Pero si él no quiere dejarla, le duele en el alma hacerlo. Él solo sigue órdenes, pero créeme que sufrirá de todas maneras el haberla dejado.

**Diosa Luna: **jaja si, necesita preguntar, pero en el siguiente capitulo verás que no lo va a necesitar tanto… porque se va a enterar de unas…

**Varne Belikov:** Gracias por tu apoyo ;) y ya veremos si regresa al diario en algún futuro cercano, y de si Hermione lo va a valorar… en el próximo capitulo lo sabrás.

**Panchypotter: **Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado ;) me alegra mucho, y gracias por la inspiración. Y para que quede claro… a mi tb me habría encantado despertar junto a Sirius jeje.

**Aid4: **wiii una nueva lectora, bienvenida! Y gracias por tus palabras, me suben el ego, ahora que lo tengo tan bajo.

_Cariños!_

**_(pero solo para los _**

**_que me dejan reviews)_**

_**S **p **e**C t r A **l **F **a **i **R **y_


	8. Animagos, parte I

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Yaaa no me castiguen más! Que dolor… Y yo que quería castigarlos a ustedes y en vez de eso ustedes me vienen con la caballería encima… Pido disculpas por lo escarmientos y les digo muy contenta que lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior trajo sus frutos: Muchos reviews! :DD. _

_Pero entiéndanme… -y no me juzguen por arrogante- no necesito un numero grande de reviews para saber que la historia es buena. Yo sé que es buena y que escribo bastante bien. Lo que necesito es saber cuanta audiencia tengo y que les parece el giro que toma el fic, eso es todo. Simplemente comentar lo que se lee, y ponerse en los zapatos de esta escritora que le **DESTROZA** que no le dejen un REVIEW… that's all. Lo he dicho hasta el cansancio! Pero ya… Ahora hagamos las paces, les dejo el nuevo capitulo y disfruten._

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: Animagos, parte I**

* * *

Cuando se separaron, Sirius tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. Algo se había encendido en sus irises gris. Hermione se le quedó viendo, tratando de descifrar ese brillo, pero se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre los dos y desviando la vista. Había reaccionado de manera abrupta después de haber compartido ese momento con Sirius.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se encogió en la cama como si buscara esconderse, y pensó que con aquello le daría a entender que ese abrazo había sido eso, solo un abrazo. Pero también sabía que heriría a Sirius como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. No fue el caso.

Él se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta, se volvió para mirarla. El brillo seguía ahí.

-Cuando vuelva tendré más tiempo -Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Hermione en la completa confusión-.

Al día siguiente ya no se encontraba en la casa, el colchón que tenía en la habitación del bebé no estaba. Lo había dejado todo, ordenado y limpio.

Se había ido.

Hermione se fue al primer piso sin necesidad de vestirse. Sin Sirius en la casa no tenía que avergonzarse por pasearse en ropa interior. Suspiró frente a la cocina preguntándose quien le cocinaría ahora.

Fue al refrigerador y con un plato enorme se puso a llenarlo con manzanas, plátanos y duraznos. Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que había una nota, era de Sirius.

_Mio:_

_Como no quiero que mueras de hambre, te compre unos libros de cocina para principiantes. No pidas comida, porque nadie además de la Orden conoce nuestra casa. Sé que te las arreglaras bien con los recetarios. Hay comida suficiente para ambos, pero cuando venga Harry puedes comprar más._

_Tratare de comunicarme contigo. _

_No recibas a ninguna lechuza, salvo a Cygnus. Le pedí a mi ahijado que te llevara a Crookshanks. Él te protegerá en mi ausencia, pero trata de no hacerle mucho cariño, porque los Kneazle dan alergia a las embarazadas._

_p.d: Harry te dirá que usar para salir._

_Espero hacerte falta._

_Sirius._

Hermione dejó la nota donde mismo, puso la fruta en la mesita de la cocina y buscó los recetarios. Estaban junto a las compras que había hecho ayer. Se los llevo a la mesa y mientras comía los reviso.

Eran recetarios para gente que no sabia ni hervir un huevo. Rió para sus adentros y volvió la vista hacia la nota del refrigerador, miró la manzana que estaba comiendo y recordó que en ese mismo lugar y, que comiéndose también una manzana Sirius le había propuesto enseñarle a cocinar. Se preguntó que habría sucedido si él siguiese ahí, si hubiese tenido el tiempo que él decía necesitar.

Sonrió. No lo sabría hasta que él regresara.

Volvió a la nota _"Harry te dirá que usar…" _¿A qué se referiría? Se encogió de hombros, faltaban 3 semanas para ello.

A la hora del almuerzo Hermione ya estaba vestida y con un delantal de cocina, el de Sirius. Se dio un vistazo y reconoció que era un delantal digno de él. Tenía estampado el casco de Darth Vader y decía: "I'm your Daddy" Bajo el casco en vez de una espada láser, había un cascabel.

Mientras seguía el recetario al pie de la letra, recordaba la conversación que habían mantenido él y Remus. Sirius no había querido mencionarle nada acerca de ese cuidador, se había guardado muy bien de no mencionarlo.

Extraño muy extraño.

Y lo que también la había dejado muy ceñuda, fue su manera de hablarle cuando había querido bajar a ver a Remus. Ella ya lo había visto así anteriormente, le parecía que fue ayer, pero para Sirius había ocurrido años en el pasado.

Fue cuando lo había castigado para tener la oportunidad de hablarle. Ella le había hecho unos comentarios acerca de Remus, solo para llegar a él, darle confianza en ella. Pero Sirius lo había tomado en otro sentido, y le respondió que su amigo Remus mostraba más que admiración por ella.

Había tenido celos.

Que absurdo le había parecido en ese momento. Una niñada sin importancia.

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso se había molestado tanto con ella cuando le demostró lo feliz que estaba de ver de nuevo a Remus.

-Quién habría dicho que Sirius Black, el galán por excelencia de Hogwarts sería celoso…–.

Dijo divertida, mientras revolvía los ingredientes y los dejaba en la olla. Luego de unos minutos probó su caldo. Sabía a calcetines.

Los primeros 5 días fueron de cocinar, leer y escuchar música, pero no los discos de Sirio. No estaba preparada para ellos. No quiso acercarse a su estudio tampoco, ni menos acercarse al de él. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación del bebé, ordenando y decorando.

Pero después de los 5 días todo se volvió tedioso y aburrido. Hacía falta Sirius, sus risas y sus bromas. Admitió que lo echaba en falta, tal cual le había escrito él en la carta.

No tenía con quien conversar.

¿De qué le servía leerse todos los libros de la casa si no tenía con quien comentarlos? Sobretodo cuando los comentarios eran tan graciosos como los de Sirius. Él no veía las cosas desde un punto intelectual y filosófico, simplemente se reía de ello. Siempre mostrando su carácter rebelde.

-Deja los libros Mio, no te enseñarán ¡nada!–.

Le decía y se los arrancaba de las manos a pesar de sus protestas. Le daba unas miradas divertidas y comenzaba a leer los párrafos que ella leía en voz alta. No la hacía enojar, muy por el contrario, la divertía ver como dramatizaba lo que leía y, con los movimientos de su varita hacía aparecer las escenas para que ella las vivenciara.

-Allá fuera –Apuntaba a la ventana- …Esa es la única manera de aprender –Le decía con voz dramática, tirando el libro por los aires, pero siempre atajándolo para devolvérselo en sus manos- Pero no se le puede pedir a una silla que sea una mesa… -Decía de manera tranquila, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tocaba su guitarra…- Tú eres la teoría y yo soy la práctica –Sonreía y cerraba los ojos, se dejaba llevar por la música haciendo caso omiso a los sonrojos de Hermione-.

Cerró los ojos para dejar de recordar. Sirius siempre terminaba esos momentos simpáticos con una de esas frases. Frases que le cortaban la respiración, y la dejaban con las mejillas ardiendo. Así habían sido sus dos semanas con él.

Miró la habitación del bebé. Suspiró. Estando Sirius en la casa ella no sentía la necesidad de salir, pero ahora que no estaba tenía unas ganas enormes por estar fuera, abrir sus brazos y volar… Volar, que absurdo. El encierro definitivamente la estaba afectando. Solo saldría al patio, nada muy arriesgado.

Cuando estuvo fuera, fue conciente de la belleza de la casa y sus alrededores. Había verde por todas partes, grandes árboles y el sonido del agua. No muy lejos de ahí debía de haber un río.

Pero Hermione centro toda su atención en un árbol enorme que estaba detrás de la casa, o mejor dicho era la casa. Tuvo que dar la vuelta completa para entender que la casa estaba bajo un árbol enorme y que sus raíces la abrazaban por completo. No supo si la misma se metió bajo el árbol o si este había crecido encima. Para ella parecían la misma cosa.

-Hermoso… -Fue más un susurro que una exclamación-.

El árbol parecía hecho de mármol, era blanquísimo y sus frondosas hojas eran enormes, debía de estar comenzando el otoño, porque un desfile de colores café claro, naranjo y amarillo cubrían las hojas. Decidió sentarse en una de sus gruesas raíces. Casi parecía una hamaca.

Miró el cielo y recordó cuando se ponía taciturna en presencia de Sirius. Él comenzaba a tatarear a los Beatles y se paseaba alrededor de ella, animándola.

Rió. También recordaba cuando ponía su música clásica y Sirius tomaba los discos para tratar de leer los nombres de los compositores, le daba unas caras de fingida tortura tratando de pronunciarlos.

-Enserio, deberían hablar conmigo, -Le decía en tono arrogante- podría darles unas cuantas ideas de cómo llamarse. Mi nombre por ejemplo: Sirio Black –Y le daba una pose Rockera, que terminaba con una carcajada de Hermione-.

Se acomodó mejor y pensó que Sirius realmente había disfrutado esas dos semanas, a pesar de que ella había usurpado el lugar de su "amada Mio". Creyó que era extraño, muy extraño verlo tan feliz. Pero su éxtasis máximo era cuando ella hacía o decía cualquier trivialidad y las sonrisas triunfantes aparecían en su rostro.

Sonrió muy a su pesar. Que molesta se ponía cuando eso ocurría. Sirius no le hablaba durante horas, solo se quedaba con esa sonrisa, pero ella tampoco le preguntaba que ocurría. Solo exclamaba hasta el cansancio que dejara de hacer eso.

El resto de los días fue un calvario para Hermione, hasta que decidió adentrarse en su estudio para leer, pero no su diario. No, eso no. Decidiría terminar la lectura de mujeres animago embarazadas, hace mucho que no lo retomaba.

Al sentarse en su estudio y tomar el libro, tuvo otro recuerdo. La primera vez que había estado ahí se había puesto a jugar con el agujero que tenía el sillón. Esa fue la primera sonrisa triunfante que vio en Sirius. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en el libro. No entendía porqué se dedicaba a pensar más en Sirius que en Ron, pero es que también con el animago habían más risas que con el pelirrojo.

-Ya, suficiente Hermione. ¡A leer! –Se dijo abriendo el libro-.

Pasaron horas hasta que dejó el libro. ¡Que horror ser animago y estar embarazada! Hermione no se lo deseaba a nadie. Mientras iba abajo por un refrigerio pensaba en todas las consecuencias de convertirse en animago. Por eso habían tan pocos en el mundo. Pensó en Sirius, seguramente había partido de él la idea de que todos sus amigos se convirtieran en Animagos.

¡Una total locura!

Se llevó unas tostadas a la boca con un poco de chocolate caliente. Arrugó la nariz, el chocolate le quedaba fatal, ni parecido a la delicia que le daba Sirius.

Volvió a pensar en las consecuencias de ser Animago: Si la mujer se convirtiera, aunque sea por descuido –durante el dormir o en alguna situación extrema o si la obligasen mediante hechizos a convertirse- podía perder el bebé o causarle daños irreparables, como que creyera que era aquel animal, en vez de un ser humano.

Fatal, menos mal que ella era una simple bruja y nada más. Se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes mirar por la ventana. Nada. Sirius no se había comunicado con ella como le había dicho. Cygnus no se veía por ningún lado y ella solo pensaba en que ojala estuviera bien.

Faltaba una semana para que Harry llegara, y ya estaba ansiosa. Poder conversar con él, compartir sus apreciaciones por el cambio del tiempo, disipar sus dudas. Y quizás y solo quizás, preguntar acerca de su "anterior yo". Pero lo más importante era si él tenía noticias de Sirius.

Pasó un buen rato, mientras cocinaba que cayó en la cuenta de que lo más importante era preguntar por Ron, se dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo torpe de olvidarlo, pero es que tampoco había pensado mucho en él. La culpabilidad le inundo la mente al recordar que todo en lo que pensaba era en Sirius.

-Es preocupación, nada más –Se decía, mientras lanzaba sal, pimienta y nuez moscada a la preparación- …Estás preocupada por él, eso es todo-.

Probó lo que estaba cocinando y se llevó la mano al vientre con expresión doliente. Estaba horrible, nuevamente se había pasado en la sal y la pimienta, sintió pena por la vida que crecía en su vientre. Un muy abultado vientre, era sorprendente como su piel se había estirado, casi no podía creer que se acercara a los 6 meses. Estaba ansiosa, al igual que aterrada.

Se subió las mangas y se dijo que antes que llegara Sirius aprendería a hacer un plato decente, cosa que no había ocurrido aún.

Ya había llegado el anhelado día. En cualquier minuto llegaría Harry y se irían al Hospital de San Mungo para su control mensual. Estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá, lista para cuando llegara su amigo. Calzaba unas zapatillas cafés, pantalones verde oscuro y una polera blanca de flores ceñida, una chaqueta y una bufanda cafe al cuello.

Golpecitos en la puerta.

-Hermione soy yo, Harry –Gritó antes de que ella se acercara a la puerta-.

La voz de su mejor amigo hizo que se levantara de un brinco a abrir la puerta. Que alegría verlo ahí.

-¡Harry! –No alcanzó a abrazarlo porque un gato de color canela le saltó encima- ¡Crookshanks!-.

-A mi también me alegra verte –Le dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

Pasó dentro y Hermione le pidió que tomara asiento, aún con el gato en brazos.

-Me estaba volviendo loco, -Le dijo señalando a Crookshanks- No dejaba de maullar y maullar. Creo que los echaba en falta-.

Hermione le acarició la cabeza, estaba muy contenta con sus dos visitas, aunque una no se iría.

-No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de verte –Explotó, sentándose al lado de su amigo-.

-Las tengo, créeme –Se sincero Harry- …Le agradecí a Sirius esta oportunidad. Ginny no me habría dejado venir solo, habría insistido-.

-Lo sé, yo también la extraño… -Dijo con tristeza-.

-Pero mírate, ¡estas enorme! –Dijo de pronto, como si quisiera cambiar de tema-.

-En una semana serán 6 meses –Sonrió tocándose el estómago-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Ginny casi no sintió dolor –Le guiñó un ojo- Los partos mágicos son lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a la mujer-.

-Si, ya lo había leído –Harry sonrió al escuchar algo tan típico de ella- Es una suerte que no tenga que vivir la experiencia muggle. Tuve suficiente con el dolor que me hacían padecer mis padres de niña-.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry miraba la alfombra y Hermione se restregaba las manos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Y cómo está James, y el pequeño Albus? –Se aventuró Hermione nerviosa- ¿Se llevan bien?-.

-Ho si, si –Le respondió igual de nervioso- …La verdad es que no –Sonrió disculpándose- James se la pasa molestando a Albus, pero son solo travesuras-.

Hermione sonrió también. Otro silencio, y otra vez lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de Sirius? –Pregunto con timidez-.

Harry la miró unos segundos y parpadeo un par de veces antes de responderle.

-No lees el Profeta, verdad Hermione –Era una afirmación más que una pregunta-.

-No, no lo leo. Prefiero no enterarme de lo que ocurre, de los cambios… -Tomó aire- Ya sabes, después de mi viaje…-.

Harry asintió, un tanto más aliviado. Hablo con más seguridad.

-Bueno, es mejor así. No te recomiendo que lo leas, solo dice tonterías-.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda. Si le había hablado del el Profeta, era porque salían noticias de Sirius, o mejor dicho, de Sirio Black.

-Bueno, Sirius está bien –Dijo nervioso por la mirada de ella- No ha podido contactarte, porque bueno… No se puede. Ojoloco no lo permite, ya lo conoces "¡Alerta permanente!" –Lo imitó y se rió, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione no lo hacía- No tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad.

Hermione cambio su expresión de desconfianza. No importaba si Harry le ocultaba algo, de alguna manera conseguiría los pasados números del Profeta y se enteraría de cualquier forma.

-Y a ti porqué te permiten estas salidas, recuerdo que Sirius dijo algo acerca de que tú eras el que más libertades tenía –Quiso saber-.

-Es simple. Porque mate a Voldemort –Ninguna sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Y porque puedo hacer los encargos, las compras –Comenzó a enumerar de manera graciosa- y un montón de cosas también, como acompañar a la mujer de mi padrino al sanador –Terminó por decir, y Hermione vio como el rostro de Harry cambiaba al de completa disculpa- lo siento, lo que quise decir es que a ti. O sea, tú que llevas su hijo, pero que no eres su mujer –Se puso nervioso-.

-Está bien Harry, ya no me molesta –Intento calmarlo-.

-Haaa tú me entiendes, -Prosiguió- lo que trato de decir Hermione, es que nadie se pregunta porque ando por aquí o por allá. Soy una celebridad, pero una distinta de Sirius-.

Hermione sonrió, claro que eran celebridades distintas. A Harry lo seguían por sus logros y a Sirius por su increíble voz y atractiva apariencia.

-Vamos, tienes que alistarte o llegaremos tarde –Le dijo Harry de pronto, poniéndose de pie-.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunto sin entender- Si estoy lista-.

-No pensarás salir así, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Harry con una ceja enarcada- Si Sirius supiera que pretendías ir así de bonita –Dio un silbido- Le daría un ataque-.

Hermione se miró sus ropas ¿qué tenían de malo? Miró a Harry molesta.

-¿Cómo, Sirius no te lo dijo? –Se veía confundido-.

-¿Decirme qué?-.

-De porqué tienes que salir encubierta –Ella lo miró sin entender- ...Hermione, tú estás muerta para la comunidad mágica y no mágica-.

Solo abrió la boca, ninguna palabra logró salir. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Muerta? ¿Cómo llegaba y le soltaba algo así? Todo ese tiempo cuidándose de no enterarse de nada, y él venía y le decía eso.

-O sea que no sabes nada –Harry se veía molesto- ¿qué a estado haciendo Sirius todo este tiempo?-.

-La verdad es que yo no he querido enterarme de nada –Le dijo irritada- Muchas gracias Harry-.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero voy a tener que decirte unas cuántas cosas hoy, aunque no quieras escucharlas. –Le dijo molesto- No quiero que nada malo te ocurra, solo por no querer saber-.

Le hizo ademán que lo siguiera, se dirigían al estudio de Sirius. Hermione se aterró.

-No, Harry, ahí no por favor –Le tomó del brazo para detenerlo-.

-Es solo su estudio Hermione, no me digas que no has entrado ahí. Da miedo lo sé, pero no es para tanto. Tienes que cambiarte o a Sirius le dará algo –Puso énfasis en sus palabras- …Celos-.

-¿Celos? –Le preguntó a Harry, pero él no se detuvo a responderle-.

Él no entendía. Ella no quería entrar por miedo a encontrar alguna prueba del amor que le tenía aquella Hermione a Sirius. Pero su amigo ya subía la escalera que estaba justo al lado opuesto de su estudio. Sin soltarle la mano subió con él. Las mismas fotos que había visto de Sirius camino a su estudio estaban ahí, pero no era Sirius quien le devolvía sonrisas, guiños y besos. Era ella. Y la foto más seductora, atrevida y para nada recatada era la que estaba en la puerta.

-¡Harry, por favor no veas! –Le tapó los ojos, haciendo que tambaleara-.

-¡Hay, Hermione! ¿Quieres que nos caigamos? ¿Qué te ocurre, qué no vea qué? –Le pregunto irritado ya habiéndose zafado de ella-.

-¿Cómo? No ves las… -.

-¿Las fotografías? –Le preguntó Harry incrédulo- Estás loca si Sirius iba a permitir que alguien además de él pudiera ver tus fotos –Rió con sorna-.

Hermione dio un soplido de alivio, así que solo él podía verla. Bien, ahora ya no tenía tantos problemas por entrar en su estudio, pero cuido de cerrar los ojos. No quería verse en esas, se sonrojaba de solo pensar en Sirius viéndola.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos –Le dijo Harry- Estamos adentro… -Fue hacía un armario destartalado y sacó unas prendas oscuras- Toma, pontelas. Te espero abajo, y no te entretengas mucho por aquí. Que puede que haya hasta un cadáver bajo todo este caos-.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se encontró sola, le hecho un vistazo más extenso al estudio. Pensó que aquello ni siquiera debía de llamarse estudio, si no catacumba. Increíble el desorden que reinaba en el lugar: Había un montón de partituras regadas por el suelo, instrumentos musicales, ropa sucia, artilugios increíbles y ese armario. Era lo más gracioso que había visto. La madera se veía en terribles condiciones, con agujeros y descolorida, pero lo más anecdótico era que las puertas parecían que iban a caerse en cualquier momento. A pesar de todo el caos, Sirius se las había ingeniado para tener fotos de ellos juntos en las paredes y en lo que podría llamarse escritorio.

-¿Estás lista Hermione? –Le llegó la débil voz de Harry desde el primer piso-.

-¡En un minuto! –Le gritó, y se apresuro en quitarse la ropa y ponerse la que Harry le había dejado-.

-Ya era hora, llegaremos tarde –Le dijo Harry observándola- …Así estás mucho mejor, nadie te reconocerá-.

-Lo sé, es el atuendo que utilizaba cuando impartía clases en Hogwarts –Le dijo Hermione sorprendida y calzándose los lentes de cristal azulado- …No puedo creer que Sirius-.

-Y te sorprenderás aún más cuando decidas enterarte de todo –Le dijo Harry jalándola del brazo- …A la cuenta de 3 tomas el traslador-.

-Espera un momento –Le dijo ella quitándole el brazo- …Yo no utilizare esa cosa-.

-Igual que Ginny… –Dijo en tono cansado y poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡No le hará daño al bebé! –Le aseguró- Hermione si no utilizamos esto, no llegaremos jamás-.

-Podemos ir en auto, tú tienes uno, estoy segura-.

-Por supuesto que tengo uno, pero no llegaremos a la cita del sanador. No si pretendes viajar de Italia a Londres en 10 minutos-.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Italia?-.

-¿Ni siquiera eso te ha dicho Sirius? –Harry abrió los ojos como plato- Bueno, vale Hermione, apenas se acabe la cita tendremos una larga conversación. No me importa qué me haya dicho Sirius, ni los maleficios que me lance. Tendrás que enterarte de todo-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Ahora si les pregunto… como estuvo? Más revelador? La verdad es que no me demore nada en subir porque como ya les había dicho, ya estaba listo, solo tenía que editar y subir. Estoy muy contenta con sus reviews anteriores, son los que mas me han gustado, la verdad. Porque hice que les salieran las fieras que tenían dentro jaja. ESO ES LO QUE ME GUSTA! Que me ataquen, que me digan qué no les gusta, que la historia esta lenta, que Hermione es una cobarde.. que se yo… que comenten realmente lo que leen. Eso, :DDDD Respondere uno a uno los reviews, cosa que me encanta:_

**Viktoria Kelley: **Gracias! Y creeme, todos quieren saber que paso jajaaj, pero no dilatare más el asunto. Ya te enteraras ;)

**Black Lucy: **Tuve que enviarlo lejos =/ o no podría continuar con la evolucion de Hermione, pero volvera. Y definitivamente Hermione le prestara mas atención a Sirius.

**Diosa Luna: **me rei mucho con tu comentario, en el buen sentido. Tranquila tranquila, mira que dos dias de haber subido capitulo, ya subí otro. A mi tb me vienen mis ataques infantiles, lo admito. Pero ahora ya no pagaran justos por pecadores ;) y te agradezco que siempre estes aquí, puntualmente como dices. Una de mis mejores lectoras :D y si, esta Hermione es una cabezota, pero como no quiere preguntar, las respuestas le llegaran a la fuerza! Cariños!

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Gracias por tu comentario, me sirvió de mucho. Ahora está todo contabilizado, creo que quedan como 4 capitulos. Tratare de agilizarme y de volver la historia mas interesante. Espero tus reviews, besos!

**Elsy82: **Gracias, para ti tb cariños y besos.

**Marina: **Si pobre Sirius, pero eso es lo que sucede. Embarazadas=cambios hormonales… No le queda de otra que aguantarla jaja.

**Sakura Haruhi Otonashi: **Gracias linda, gracias por decir que mi historia es fenomenal. Ya aclare arriba lo de los reviews, asique no lo repetire. Te agradezco mucho mucho el comentario, asi sé cuales son mis aciertos y mis errores ;) Vas a tener las respuestas eventualmente, promesa!

**Panchypotter: **Viste.. fue solo un escarmiento para que me dejaran reviews, es que si no, no hay forma jaja. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Fran Ktrin Black: **jajaj okey, lo dejo pasar, solo porque volviste. Saludos y dejame tu comentario.

**Varne Belikov: **Mira, no se me ocurrio hacerlo hablar con Severus, tengo que revisar mi libreta de anotaciones para ver si esta vivo jajaj y es cierto. Los reviews definitivamente por tus palabras. Besos!

_Y otra cosa, puede que me demore unos dias en subir capitulo, pero esta vez no sera un castigo… es que no esta escrito jaja. Aunque si quieren bombardearme, bienvenidos ;) me encantan los bombardeos, me hacen mejorar la historia._

_Cariños, esta vez _

_para todos_

_**S**p **e**C t r A **l**F **a**i **R**y_


	9. Animagos, parte II

**Notas Spectral's****: **_A que no me estoy demorando nada en subir? A que no me estoy portando bien con ustedes? Sisisisisisi… tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacerles. En este capitulo se encontraran con un personaje nuevo, pero quiero recalcar que no es inventado. Aparece en la Orden del Fenix, pero solo se lo menciona, asíque yo a raíz se una simple descripción, utilice y le di vida al personaje. Su apariencia y manera de ser viene de mi imaginación. No es un personaje taaaaaaan importante, pero jugara su rol en su momento. Eso, disfruten, comenten y nos vemos en las notas de abajo._

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Animagos, parte II**

* * *

-Pero, pero… –Balbuceos. No lograba componerse, ni por el shock ni por la sacudida del traslador- ¿Italia? ¿Estás seguro?-.

Estaban frente a la vitrina con el maniquí horrible y Hermione que se aferraba el vientre preocupada, esperaba una respuesta. Harry se volvió a mirarla y pensó que debía de mostrar un aspecto lastimero, ya que Harry se compadeció de ella. Antes de entrar a la vitrina le contestó con paciencia.

-Hermione, hace unos años que vives en Italia con Sirius, mejor dicho en Sicilia-.

-Pero ¿…y mi familia? –No quería acercarse a la vitrina. Harry tenía que esperar un minuto y explicarle. No podía hacerse a la idea de que estuviera tan lejos-.

Hermione notó lo nervioso que se puso frente a la pregunta.

-Tenemos que entrar –Le dijo tenso- no nos queda mucho tiempo, y tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas. Por favor no me preguntes más hasta que salgamos –Casi se lo rogó y ella no pudo hacer más que asentir- Entremos… -Le dijo al dirigirse a la vitrina de al lado-.

-¿A dónde? –Le pregunto Hermione sin entender- Si este es la entrada al Hospital de San Mungo Harry, no esta Vitrina-.

Hermione miraba el almacén que tenía enfrente, al que Harry quería entrar. Tenía innumerables artículos de pescar en mal estado, lo que más resaltaba era un pez abandonado en medio de la estancia. Era horrible y grotesco.

Su amigo ya había sacado la varita y miraba a ambos lados percatándose de que no los viera nadie. Antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado le explicó a Hermione que el Hospital de San Mungo tenía dos edificios: Uno trataba al paciente común, enfermedades mentales, heridas, mordidas etc… Y el otro era exclusivo para niños y embarazadas.

-Entiendo –Respondió algo nerviosa- …Está bien, continuemos-.

Harry lanzó una pequeña chispa al pez de utilería que reposaba en medio del almacén, y sus ojos cobraron vida. Parecía una piraña a punto de atacar.

-Tenemos hora con Augustus Pye –Le dijo Harry y para sorpresa de Hermione, reconoció el nombre-.

-¿Quién es la paciente? –Preguntó el pez con voz ahogada-.

-La mujer de Sirius Black –Respondió Harry en voz baja y Hermione sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de vergüenza. Seguramente ya tenía sonrojadas las mejillas-.

El pez volvió a parecer inerte y, de la vitrina apareció una delgadísima luz que pareció cortar la suciedad del vidrio de arriba a abajo. La luz formó una apertura como el de las puertas de un ascensor.

-Pasa –La invitó Harry. Hermione que seguía nerviosa, trastabilló antes de entrar-.

-Por aquí por favor –Los asistió de inmediato una joven- El Sanador Pye acaba de terminar con su paciente-.

-Gracias por la prontitud –Agradeció Harry, que no dejaba de mirar a un lado y otro. Casi no le permitía levantar el rostro a Hermione-.

-Pero Harry quiero ver –Le decía con ofuscación-.

-Es peligroso –Le respondió entre dientes- …Pueden verte-.

Hermione caminaba con la vista en el suelo, o mejor dicho mirándose la barriga. Podía escuchar el llanto de algunos bebés y las exclamaciones de felicidad de gente a su alrededor. Seguramente eran las felicitaciones por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-¿No es hermoso? –Decía una mujer con la voz cargada de ternura- El orgullo de la abuela… -Le hablaba en un idioma infantil al bebé- ¿Te dolió algo querida? –Le preguntó a alguien cambiando el tono a uno normal-.

-Nada. –Respondió encantada la voz de una mujer- El Sanador Augustus es el mejor-.

Hermione camino con alivió hacía la consulta. No podría haber agradecido más lo escuchado, estaba en buenas manos. No había de qué preocuparse.

-Pueden pasar, el Sanador los estaba esperando –Informó la joven-.

-Muchas gracias –Le respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza por inercia y Harry le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo. Seguramente tampoco podía hablar, que cansancio-.

-De nada querida –Le respondió la joven-.

Harry tosió incomodo y Hermione se pregunto porqué no entraban a la consulta.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Escuchó que le preguntaba su amigo-.

-Si, si claro –Hermione entendió que era la joven quien los retenía. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para verla- …Eres una mujer envidiable –Fue lo último que le dijo y se marcho. Sintió una sacudida en el estómago-.

-¿Tenías que hablar Hermione? –La regañó- Le faltó poco quitarte los lentes para ver quién eras-.

-Entremos, ¿si? –Le pidió a Harry. El comentario de la auxiliar la hizo sentir de una manera peculiar. ¿Altiva, quizás?-.

Cuando entraron a la consulta, agradeció el poder levantar la cabeza y mirar sin cuidado. Se fijo en que la estancia del sanador era muy acogedora y femenina. Tenía grandes ventanas y mucha iluminación, las paredes eran de un color violeta con adornos infantiles de tono naranja, amarillo y verde. Había plantas en cada esquina y también sobre las mesas. Era peculiar –por así decirlo- para ser la oficina de un hombre, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que todos sus pacientes eran mujeres, no tenía nada de extraño.

Se preguntó dónde estaría la camilla para ser examinada y los instrumentos, pero solo vio una especie de hamaca que se sostenía sola al centro de la estancia. Era lo usual, se dijo. Aquella era una consulta mágica y no una muggle. Lo tomó como algo normal, no podía ni tenía ninguna queja. Se podía respirar tranquila en el lugar, ya no se sentía nerviosa.

Siguió paseando la vista y encontró al hombre que sería su médico, o mejor dicho sanador. Estaba al lado de su escritorio escribiendo sobre unos papeles, no notó su presencia ni la de Harry. Hermione lo observó: A pesar de estar encorvado sobre el escritorio, se dio cuenta de que era bastante joven, posiblemente de su edad. Era alto, tenía el pelo oscuro, ligeramente corto y ondulado; de labios planos y finísimos. Los ojos eran de color miel y tenían forma de almendras. Era sumamente delgado, y donde más se reflejaba era en su rostro. Llevaba puesto una corta bata blanca sobre unos pantalones azul petróleo.

Hermione jamás lo había visto, pero recordaba su nombre. Aquel sanador había sido aprendiz de Hippocrates Smethwyck, mientras atendían al señor Weasley por la mordedura de Nagini.

Miro a Harry y luego al sanador. No quería hablarle, le parecía una imprudencia terrible molestarlo. Podía ver la misma concentración que ella ponía a los libros, en la concentración de él.

-Augustus, ¿cómo te va? –Le interrumpió Harry y Hermione no pudo evitar darle una dura mirada-.

El sanador levantó con cierta gracia la vista para fijarlos en ellos. De inmediato le tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero toda su atención la fijó en Hermione.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Hermione Granger, que grato verte. –La observó de pies a cabeza- Creí que me habías cambiado. No habrás olvidado que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿verdad?-.

Soltó la mano de Harry para darle un afectuoso abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Ella no pudo más que sonreír. Era extraño ser saludada con tal familiaridad por alguien que no conocía, además de no tener idea de que le hablaba.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo Augustus? –Le dijo Harry, apartándolo de Hermione. Le pareció que de una manera bastante brusca-.

-Si, claro. Toma asiento Hermione, ponte cómoda –Le dijo de una manera gentil, sin hacerse problemas por el actuar de Harry-.

Hermione no se sentó, se quitó las gafas y el sombrero. Quería descansar de su disfraz, lo había llevado por meses en el pasado y no le tenía mucho cariño. Se dijo que si el sanador conocía su nombre, era por una buena razón. No tenía caso que llevase el disfraz.

Los observó a la distancia, Harry le explicaba algo difícil, ya que tenía que recurrir a gestos con las manos y la cara, para hacerse entender. Augustus en cambio le ponía atención absoluta, y solo a ratos asentía o hacia algún comentario.

Hermione lo observó con interés, no era un hombre guapo, ni mucho menos atractivo. Le hacían falta grandes cantidades de comida, su piel se notaba delgada y se pegaba mucho a los huesos. Si no fuese por su tono tostado, habría sido un desastre. Era otra cosa lo que llamaba su atención.

Recordó lo que el señor Weasley le había dicho a su mujer, de que Augustus Pye era un jovencito encantador.

Eso era. Si no fuera por los movimientos que hacia, la manera en la que hablaba, la forma en la que entornaba los ojos y su manera de sonreír, no habría resaltado jamás. Definitivamente no tenía los atributos de Sirius, pero definitivamente llamaba la atención desde otro aspecto.

Hermione dejó de observarlo, ya que habían terminado de conversar y se acercaban. Él pareció darse cuenta.

-Déjeme que la acompañe hasta la cama de revisión. –Le pidió Harry al sanador, que asintió- Vamos Hermione… -Se acercó a su oído, en voz bajísima y rápida le habló, mientras ayudaba a que se subiera a la hamaca- Le expliqué que por asuntos de la Orden te sientes confundida con respecto al tiempo. No te hablará de nada, aunque no me fió del todo. Tú trata de no hablarle demasiado… -Harry la dejó acomodada y volvió al tono habitual- …Estamos bien Augustus-.

Él se acerco con pasos tranquilos y se puso al costado izquierdo de Hermione, Harry estaba al cotado derecho. Ella se maldijo por no haber leído más acerca del procedimiento. No tenía idea si tenía que desvestirse o no para que la examinaran, y Harry no se movía ¿porqué no le decía nada?

-Muy bien Hermione ya sabes como es esto –Le dijo Augustus, y ella no podía dejar de pensar que no tenía idea- Pondré esta tela sobre tu vientre y veremos al bebé –Le dio una sonrisa cálida-.

Al menos no tendría que desvestirse, pensaba. Observo como tomaba una especie de tela. -si es que podía llamarle así- Era como el mercurio, pero solidificado y un tanto transparente. Le dio la impresión de que estaría frío y mojado. Involuntariamente se movió para que no tuviera contacto con ella.

-Shh shh… -La calmó Augustus- No te hará daño, ni a ti ni al bebe. Puedes tocarlo si quieres –Se lo tendió con dulzura-.

-Gracias, lo siento estoy un poco nerviosa –Se disculpó, y toco la tela- …Es solo… ¡Está seco! –Le dijo sorprendida-.

-Así es. La primera vez que te examine hiciste lo mismo –Rió, como si recordase algo enternecedor-.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, y soltó una carcajada. Harry le dio una mirada de reproche a Augustus, él no le hizo caso.

-Eso es, muy bien. La risa hará que el bebé se mueva… -Puso la tela sobre el vientre de Hermione, y ella asomó su cabeza tratando de ver- …Espera, espera –Le pidió él- Podrías ver el sexo, y sé lo mucho que quieres sorprenderte –Volvió a sonreírle y puso su mano sobre el estómago de Hermione- Ahora si-.

Había tapado lo que sería el sexo, ahora podría mirar. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a su bebe. Cuando miro no lo pudo creer. ¡Bendita la magia! Ni las ecografías en 4D podrían revelar lo que ella veía. Era como si viera a su hijo desde la superficie y él estando bajo el agua. Increíble, estaba viendo su propio interior, y todo gracias a esa simple tela.

-Tienes un bebe hermoso, completamente saludable de 27 semanas –Le informó radiante-.

-¿27 semanas? –Se le escapó la pregunta- ¿está seguro?-.

-Si, 27 semanas… -Parpadeó- o si lo prefieres, 6 meses-.

-¡Pero si me faltaba una semana para los 6 meses! –Se exaltó y Harry comenzaba a sudar a su lado, le sonreía fingidamente a Augustus-.

-Tranquila Hermione –Le tomó la muñeca el sanador- …Como faltaste a la cita anterior, los datos no fueron exactos. Pero tu bebé está bien, eso es lo importante –Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Ahora debes prepararte para los 3 últimos meses-.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó un largo suspiró, era sorprendente lo apaciguador que era escucharlo. Casi no la torturó enterarse por qué no se había presentado a su cita anterior.

-Tú serás quien me asista en el parto, ¿verdad? –Pensó que era extraño que lo tratara de "tú". Ella jamás hacía eso. Debía de ser la familiaridad con la que él la trataba-.

-Por supuesto. No sería capaz de dejarte –Hizo un gesto encantador con su boca. Hermione se sentía segura-.

Harry tosió fingidamente.

-Bueno, creo que estamos listos, ¿no, Augustus?-.

-Si, claro –Respondió él tranquilo y, ayudo a la enorme Hermione a que se levantara- Mi paciente se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, y el bebé crece sin ningún problema. Me imagino que debe de dar unas patadas de miedo –Le dijo-.

-Si, no te imaginas. A veces creo que voy a ver salir su pie –Rieron-.

-¿Y qué dice Sirius? –Le preguntó-

Hermione lo miró un momento, no entendió su pregunta.

-¿Acerca de qué? –Tuvo que preguntarle-.

-De las patadas del bebé claro, también se puede escuchar –Se lo dijo con total naturalidad-.

Hermione no pudo responder, sintió que sus ojos se iban a llenar de lágrimas. Tuvo que aferrarse a Harry para no dejar salir el llanto. Él entendió el mensaje y le tendió la mano al sanador para despedirse.

Por primera vez Hermione vio confusión en el rostro de Augustus.

-Muchas gracias –Le dijo Harry-.

-No hay de que. Por favor envíale mis cariños a Ginny, a James y a Albus –Le respondió y se soltó nuevamente de Harry para fijarse en Hermione. Ella notó los ojos chispeantes de su amigo, estaba furioso- …Estás increíble Hermione, –Se lo dijo tomándola de una mano para hacer que girara, sintió que trataba de subirle el ánimo y nada más- …ni un solo gramo de sobra. Si se te mira de espaldas, nadie sabría que llevas encima 7 meses. –Le dio otra sonrisa cálida y la abrazo. No supo porqué, pero ese abrazo la hizo alejarse de la pena- …Nos vemos en un mes, recuérdalo y no vuelvas a dejarme plantado. Envíame a Cygnus, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Estaban fuera de San Mungo y Hermione vestía toda la indumentaria de rigor. Tenía que caminar con la mirada en el suelo y no podía hablar con Harry. Apenas llegasen a su casa en Sicilia podrían soltar lo que ambos traían en el pecho. De seguro Harry querría saber qué le había pasado, pero no estaba segura de querer decírselo.

-Que hombre más encantador, ¿verdad? –Le dijo apenas entraron en la casa y se escabulló a la cocina. Esperaba poder distraerlo con ello-.

Harry la miró con suspicacia y recibió el vaso de jugo que le tendió Hermione.

-Si Sirius te escuchara en estos momentos… -Dijo y se interrumpió al beber-.

-¿Qué? ¿Sirius, qué? –Inquirió-.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada antes de responder, como si buscara las palabras. Hermione recordó que él había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando vio la ropa con la que pensaba salir, y había dicho que Sirius le daba celos aquel hombre.

-Él siempre te coquetea Hermione, incluso cuando está Sirius. Ya viste que ni porque yo estaba ahí se contuvo. Es un sin vergüenza-.

Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa. El tono con el que hablaba Harry era de resentimiento. Pensó que no podía ser solo por la fidelidad que le tenía a su padrino, se trataba de algo más.

-¿Ginny también se atendió con él? –Le preguntó, pero Harry le dio una mirada de molestia en respuesta- Ya veo, asíque no soy solo yo con quien ha coqueteado-.

Hermione no creía realmente que Augustus hubiese coqueteado con ella, pero se lo dio a entender a Harry por divertirse. Hace mucho que no interactuaba con alguien.

-Ginny no le coqueteó, él lo hizo –Le dijo aireado, mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacía la puerta, como si su dedo alcanzara a Augustus donde fuera que estuviera-.

-Por supuesto Harry, conozco a Ginny y sé que jamás le coquetearía a alguien que no seas tú. –Le explico con naturalidad- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Sirius siente celos –No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera supo de donde salió, pero una carcajada estallo en su boca- …Es simplemente absurdo, él no tiene de qué preocuparse-.

Cuando dejó de reír reparó en la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo, la miraba como si no terminara de entender lo que acababa de decir. El cerebro de Hermione funcionó algo tardío y comprendió el efecto de sus palabras. Le había dado a entender a Harry que ella, como Ginny, jamás coquetearía con nadie que no fuera Sirius.

-No, Harry… No pienses que yo… -Trató de enmendar su error- Lo que yo quise decir fue…-.

Harry seguía mirándola con la misma expresión y Hermione entraba en la desesperación. Quiso seguir balbuceando excusas, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, ya que Harry la asaltó con una pregunta que, desviaría la conversación a un área al que ella no quería ir.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro Hermione? En la consulta del sanador, te veías muy afectada –Le preguntó, tratando de quitar su expresión de asombro-.

Hermione se llevó los dedos a los ojos, se dejó caer en el sofá y se tocó el vientre. Hubiese preferido seguir con el tema de los celos. Comenzó a llorar.

-Ya Hermione, no pasa nada. No te pongas así –Le pedía Harry, ella sabía cuán incómodo se ponía él cuando la veía llorar- No es necesario que me respondas-.

Ella lo apartó sin ser descortés, limpió sus mejillas y dio un largo suspiro. Un pequeño temblor sacudió su labio inferior. Recordó lo que Augustus le había preguntado: _"¿Qué dice Sirius acerca de las patadas del bebé?"_

Se mordió el labio, ¡que remordimiento sentía!

-Sirius no me ha tocado la barriga –Se sincero con su amigo- …Ho Harry… -Se lanzó a su regazo y comenzó a llorar de manera estentórea- El está ahí fuera, batallando contra esa psicópata… no sé si valla a volver. Y yo no le he permitido que se acerqué a su propio hijo… -.

Harry le acarició el pelo y le levantó la barbilla.

-Sirius no quiere ser invasivo contigo Hermione, él lo entiende. No tienes que sentir culpa-.

Era un consuelo que no quería, no la satisfacía escuchar eso. Sentía culpa, una culpa enorme. El sanador Augustus había sido el primero que le había tocado el vientre. Él, y no Sirius. No podía decírselo a Harry, estaba avergonzada.

-Pero él ni siquiera me lo pidió, ni una sola vez –Le dijo entre llantos-.

-Él te respeta, sabe que no estás pasando por un buen momento. Podrías ofrecerte tú y así dejarías de sentirte mal –Le respondió su amigo, y Hermione lo observó con ternura. Tenía razón, eso haría-.

La escena fue interrumpida por Cygnus, entró en la casa y mostró el trozo de pergamino que traía en la pata. Harry dejó con cuidado a Hermione y fue por la nota.

-Es para mí… -Dijo mientras la abría, los ojos se le abrieron inmensamente- Tengo que irme-.

Hermione se levantó de un brinco.

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius está bien? –El tono preocupado de su voz la sobresaltó-.

-Si, si. Tranquila, es un mago hábil, no debes preocuparte por él –Le sonrió para apaciguarla-.

-Seguro a Ginny y a Tonks les dicen lo mismo –Le dijo Hermione con enfado-.

Harry volvió a darle una mirada de estupefacción y Hermione se dio cuenta de qué había cometido el mismo error ¿qué le pasaba? Seguramente era un efecto secundario de enterarse de tantas cosas a la vez. Quiso nuevamente corregirse, pero Cygnus dio un fuerte graznido, dando a entender que Harry se apresurara.

-Lamento tener que irme así –La interrumpió en sus pensamientos-.

-Ve a ayudarlos –Le respondió sonrojada-.

-Volveré lo más pronto posible. Tenemos mucho de que hablar –Le dijo rápido, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Cuídate-.

Se había ido, y Hermione se fue preocupada a sentar al sofá, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido en Moscú. No alcanzó a acomodarse cuando Harry golpeaba la puerta, fue como un rayo hacia él.

-Hermione, ¿Sirius te dijo que eras una animaga? –La asaltó de pronto, se lo dijo sin ningún tipo de calmante- …Dime que sí por favor –Le rogó-.

Hermione no le respondió, pero a Harry le basto con ver la expresión que ponía para saber que no. Sirius no le había dicho nada.

-¡¿Pero en que piensa Sirius? –Exclamó enfurecido y entró en la casa- Hermione debes… -.

-No, tranquilo. Ellos te necesitan más –Le dijo casi sin fuerza- Vete, estaré bien. Leí sobre ellos. Sé lo que tengo que hacer-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_Chan! Y ahí quedó… les cuento cuál sera mi nueva modalidad para subir… cuando suba capitulo, tratare de tener el siguiente listo, hago el subsiguiente, edito el anterior, subo y ya está listo el siguiente… comprenden? No?, no importa… jaja, solo sepan que dentro de 3 días o 4 actualizare. Solo quedan tres capitulos!_

**Black Lucy: **Lamento haberte decepcionado, por si querías enterarte de todo eso, pero con la impresión y la rapidez de lo acontecido, Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar en su presunta defunción. Pero pronto se aclarara todo, de golpe, pero se aclarara!

**Fran Ktrin Black: **jaja sii me encanta que se pierdan! Es la gracia, que el lector se meta en el personaje. Asi cuando se enteren les dara un patatus igual que a Hermione.

**Diosa Luna: **mmm eso de Snape puede ser, pero insisto, tengo que revisar mi cuaderno de anotaciones, no recuerdo si decia vivo o muerto. Bueno es una infima diferencia. Y lo del profeta se vera en el proximo capitulo, te vas a caer de espaldas! Y si, Harry era necesario. Hermione es muy cabeza dura, necesita que alguien le quite su razonamiento. Y no esq le falle la mente, pero piensa en que ella es la ética con patas. Ella jamás se transformaría en animago ¿para qué? Si en sus planes nunca fue ser un auror. Ella quería hacer algo que valiese la pena. Por supuesto que nunca sospecho de lo de animago. Y con respecto a Mio, ahí si que no puedo decir nada, tendrás que esperar hasta el último capitulo!. Pero se viene uffffff, besos y cariños y colores por montones!

**Panchypotter: **uyyy y eso que faltan una cantidad enorme de consecuencias! Inimaginables! Aunque tranquila, ya le entrará el bichito de la curiosidad ;) cariños!

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Tranquila que no me desapareceré de nuevo =)

**Valen'G: **Siii Italia, que romántico jajaja, ese fue un gusto mío, más que de Sirius y Hermione, debo confesar.

**anne-lestrange: **Okey, no aprecio el sarcasmo… Meeentiraa jaja, gracias por dejar tu review en esta historia buena. A veces tengo que bajar el ego igual que Sirius. Muchas gracias por las flores y sobretodo por la admiración y que te guste la historia, es lo que más ansio conseguir yyyy, es mi primera vez que contesto a una pregunta! Pero la verdad es que sí, pero no revelare el capitulo ni cuando ;)

**Muggle-Almost-Witch: **Gracias querida, para que veas lo mala que soy y en lo que los dejo… pero tranquila que ya llegara el próximo y quedarás peor!

_Cariños_

_**S **p **e**C t r A**l **F **a**i **R**y_


	10. Malentendidos

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Mis muy estimados, con gusto les digo que estoy satisfechísima con sus reviews –ojala me dure- y decirles también que… me llenan el corazón. Ya! Díganlo…: aaawwwwww. No se burlen, ok? Los quiero, y punto… meh! ¬¬ _

_Eso, ando un poco sentimental… Ahora a lo que nos interesa: Disfruten este capitulo y por favor denle su apoyo a la pobre Hermione –al menos por este capitulo- y ¡no la odien más!, que la pobre esta que revienta y no entiende nada de nada jajaj ya sé que cualquiera de nosotras daría un brazo y una pierna –por no decir los 4 miembros- pero Hermione está hecha de una materia diferente… pobrecita, no deja de recibir tomatazos. Bueno, a leer!_

* * *

**Capitulo X: Malentendidos**

* * *

No tenía idea.

Le había mentido a Harry, aunque era cierto que había leído sobre los animagos, pero en ese caso en particular –de embarazo- no sabía que hacer.

Se aferró la cabeza con pesadumbre, pensó en lo que Sirius le decía cuando se enfrascaba en sus lecturas y no le hacía caso: "Los libros no te enseñaran nada…"

¡Que cierto le parecía ahora!

¿De qué le servía el conocimiento si estaba aterrada? No se atrevía a actuar de ninguna forma y, más que nunca, sintió la necesidad de hablar con Sirius, que la reconfortara y le explicara lo que no entendía.

Quería recostarse, dormir un rato, pero no le apetecía subir a su habitación. Se bajó del sofá y se acurrucó en la alfombra. Era tan cómoda como se veía. Hincó las piernas y las llevó a su pecho –dentro de lo que pudo, que no fue mucho-.

-Te prometo que no me convertiré en lo que sea que me convierta –Le dijo al bebé mientras acariciaba donde creía que estaba-.

El momento no duró mucho, ya que se incorporó con brusquedad aferrándose el vientre. Cayó en la cuenta de que en incontables ocasiones había estado a punto de transformarse.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de manera convulsa, no se sentía segura estando quieta. No quería pensar, podía desencadenar en una transformación indeseada y no quería correr ese riesgo. Pero después de 10 minutos en ello, se fijo que caminando tampoco lograba lo que quería. Volvió a sentarse y a mecerse con rapidez, las manos le sudaban y los nervios ya se apoderaban de ella.

-¡Vamos Hermione! –Se dijo dándose unas palmaditas en el rostro- ¡Componte! Ahora no puedes perder tus cabales…-.

Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la cocina, tenía una sed pavorosa. Se sirvió un vaso enorme, se lo tomó y volvió a llenarlo.

Repitió lo mismo unas 5 veces.

-Ya, ahora está mejor –Se dijo, y miró a su alrededor con completa calma, dio un largo suspiro de alivio y se quedó quieta. Después de unos segundos dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho con resignación- …A quien engaño –Exclamó histérica- ¡Nada está bien!-.

Salió de la cocina y se encaminó a la puerta, saldría, tomaría aire y se calmaría en la raíz del árbol.

-Así está bien –Se dijo más satisfecha y se recostó mirando al cielo- …Que quietud-.

Hermione observó las nubes buscando distraerse, tenía que calmarse. Era lo más importante o, la transformación se produciría. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, contó los latidos de su corazón y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Pensó que era gracioso que las nubes tomaran forma de plumas ¿o era alas? los parpados le pesaban y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, decidió no luchar contra el sueño, sería lo mejor dejarse dormir.

Estaba en ese estado, en que no sabes si estas dormida o despierta, y lo que ves se debate entre la realidad y el sueño, cuando un pensamiento le vino fuerte y claro. La primera vez que había tenido ganas de transformarse había sido en las Montañas Guilin.

Se incorporó asustada, y tubo que aferrarse fuertemente los brazos, casi se hacía daño.

Había escapado a esas Montañas cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Hermione cerró los ojos, en ese momento ella había abierto los brazos y… y…

-¡No, no Hermione! –Se dijo- Ni siquiera lo pienses-.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, ella lo sabía. Había querido volar, abrir sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el viento. Pero aquella no había sido la única vez.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa enloquecida.

-Así que el animal en que me transformo puede volar –Soltó una carcajada-.

Se alegró de tomarlo de aquel modo, como una burla, al menos así se calmaba. Su bebé se movió.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo.

Que increíble le parecía transformarse en lo que más había detestado: En un pájaro.

-¿Pero cuál? –Se preguntó curiosa- …Espero que no sea como el pájaro de Sirius –Hizo una mueca de desagrado-.

Se pasó los dedos por la barbilla ¿En qué pensaría aquella Hermione al momento de hacerse animago? ¿Habría sido idea de ella? No, claro que no, Sirius debía de estar metido en eso. ¿Y porqué un pájaro?

Se acarició los brazos, y pensó que cuando lo quisiera serían alas. Verdaderas herramientas de vuelo, no como una burda escoba. Se levanto de la raíz y comenzó a caminar.

Volvió a preguntarse el porqué de un animal que podía volar, ella lo detestaba desde su primera clase de vuelo. Recordó el desastre que había sido, y lo poco docta que era al utilizar la escoba. Si, el volar realmente no era lo suyo.

Se detuvo a pensar en ello mientras jugaba con su saliente ombligo.

Si, era cierto, volar no era lo suyo, pero no podía decir que no le gustara. Como fuere, no podría tener las respuestas hasta la visita de Harry ¿Porqué no le había preguntado qué animal era? Si Harry no aparecía pronto, tendría que esperar a que Sirius se pusiera en contacto.

Sirius, pensó… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Harry habría ido en ayuda de una batalla? ¿Habrían encontrado a Bellatrix? Él le aseguró que estaba bien, que era un mago hábil ¿pero qué importaba eso cuando los que te importan están combatiendo con una desquiciada como Bellatrix? Ella sabía muy bien que Sirius había muerto a sus manos en la que había sido su época.

Decidió entrar a la casa, necesitaba un chocolate caliente por muy malos que le quedarán. Cuando entró vio que Cygnus seguía ahí, tranquilamente sobre el sofá. Lo observó con más atención.

Era un pájaro extraño y de gran tamaño, como el de un faisán. No estaba segura de saber que especie era, o tal vez si… puede que lo haya visto en un libro, pensó.

Tenía un cuello largo y cabeza pequeña, de color calipso y una cresta de pelos erizados color rojo. Era toda una explosión de color, si se contaba el tono de sus plumas oscuras que finalizaban en color blanco, su pecho por último era naranja.

Torció los labios, era un pájaro digno de Sirius. El pájaro le devolvió la mirada y Hermione no pudo creer que no se le ocurriese antwa.

-¡El Profeta! –Casi gritó y Cygnus extendió las alas- ¿Puedes traérmelos? –Le preguntó y él bajó su cabeza calipso dando a entender que si- Bien, quiero todos los que encuentres –Le dijo muy segura, sin dudar en que posiblemente no la entendía-.

Hermione vio como desaparecía y se preguntó porqué Sirius decía que era un pájaro tan especial.

-Miauuuu… -Era Crookshanks, se paseaba entre sus piernas-.

-Hola –Lo tomó y se fue al sofá con él. Le acarició detrás de las orejas y volvió la vista hacía donde Cygnus había desaparecido. Un nuevo maullido de Crookshanks- …Tú siempre fuiste apegado a Sirius –Le dijo dándole toda su atención- Te encariñaste con él mucho antes de que yo lo conociera. –Crookshanks ronroneaba- Eso fue en mi tercer año en Hogwarts… -Guardó silencio unos segundos con una ligera sonrisa- Pero ahora fui yo quien lo conoció antes que tú –Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y Crookshanks la miró fijamente, con expresión de comprender- Así es. Tu estudiosa ama viajo años en el pasado para salvar la vida de quien tanto quieres –Trató de mantener la sonrisa, pero se esfumó con un suspiro- …Pero nunca me imagine que con él vivo, yo iba a…-.

Se interrumpió y dejó a un lado al gato. Cygnus entraba con un montón de diarios, todos fuertemente aferrados por sus patas, y uno en el pico. Hermione tomó uno al azar, estaba con las hojas desordenas, lo puso todo en su lugar y antes de fijarse en la portada agradeció a Cygnus, que ya había emprendido el vuelo.

Puso su atención en la portada, y al instante se llevó la mano libre a la boca. Sintió que los ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas de tan abiertos que los tenía:

Era Sirius junto a una mujer muy bonita y curvilínea, salían muy juguetones en una pose poco convencional y, por si fuera poco aquella mujer se le acercaba peligrosamente para besarlo, ¡pero él levantaba su mano libre y cubría sus bocas!. No sabía si se habían besado, aquel era el escándalo que quería mostrar el Profeta. Hermione buscó que rezaba la reveladora imagen, pero estaba escrito en italiano. Que impotencia sintió, ¡no lo entendía!.

Sin podérselo creer volvió a mirar la portada. No, no podía convencerse, tenía que se otro ¿cómo Sirius iba hacer algo así cuando le decía que la amaba? No es que aquellos sentimientos los quisiese realmente, pero ¿cuál era el fin de engañarla así? ¡Y de esa manera tan pública! No podía ser tan… tan… Pero era Sirius, no había duda.

Hermione apretaba tan fuerte el Profeta que la silueta de Sirius comenzó a perderse.

Pero lo que la intrigaba más era ¿quién era la mujer? Su pelo era rubio y rizado, de piel ligeramente tostada y ojos verdes. Hermione se detuvo en su ropa, no dejaba nada a la imaginación: Era una túnica color rojo intenso que tenía un escote tan pronunciado que supuso llegaba hasta el ombligo. Claro, lo sabría si el dedo índice de Sirius no lo tapara mientras la tenía aferrada de la cintura. Y Sirius –Hermione comenzó a encolerizarse- se veía tan feliz con su sonrisa coqueta –Sonrisa que ella le conocía tan bien- y con el torso desnudo. Lo único que llevaba eran sus pantalones negros y las manos de ella en su cuello.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer, la reconocía. Parpadeó un par de veces, no podía ser.

-Rosmerta… -El nombre salió de sus labios sin ningún esfuerzo y una furia amenazó por ebullir- Si claro, ¡Moscú los calcetines de Merlín! –Exclamó furiosa-.

Hermione hervía de rabia, no entendía de dónde salía aquel fuego que le escocía las entrañas, pero sentía tal impotencia que habría podido escupir fuego por la boca. El diario se arrugo más y mas en su mano, y ella no quitaba la vista de la chimenea, las llamas se movían furiosas igual que las de su interior. Exhalando con disgusto tomó todos los diarios que le trajo Cygnus y comenzó a lanzarlos a la chimenea, Crookshanks bufó cuando uno de los diarios casi le da en la cara.

-¿No te vas a poner de su lado, verdad? –Le gritó iracunda- Escúchame bien Crookshanks, tú lealtad está primero conmigo que con él –El gato dio un fuerte maullido-.

Hermione quitó la vista del gato para ver como las hojas se retorcían en la chimenea. Ni siquiera había hojeado los demás diarios, pero que importaba. De seguro Sirius salía con Rosmerta en otras poses íntimas y, con menos ropa.

Bufó con rabia.

Pero aún faltaba que lanzara el diario más importante. Fijo su vista en el arrugado Profeta de su mano, quiso hacerlo pedacitos, romperlo con sus dientes y luego escupirlo. Pero no, era demasiado digna para ello, prefirió ver como se consumía con las llamas.

Crookshanks volvió a maullar, se interpuso entre ella y la chimenea, como si tratara de persuadirla de que no lo hiciera.

-Después de todo no eres el gato más inteligente del mundo. Por supuesto que no, si Sirius fue el que lo dijo –Le dijo herida, pero Crookshanks no se movió- …Tendremos una ardua conversación los dos, -Le apuntó duramente con el dedo- ahora hazte a un lado-.

Hermione esperó unos segundos a que se quitara, podía estar molesta con los dos, pero Crookshanks había sido su mejor amigo en el colegio y también fuera de él, sabía lo inteligente que era –aunque lo hubiese negado hace un rato- y no lo movería a la fuerza. Quería que la entendiese. Finalmente el gato desistió y se hizo a un lado, Hermione no esperó ni un segundo, y tiró con total desprecio el Profeta.

-Auuuch!, ¿así me recibes después de tanto tiempo? –Le recriminó una voz desde la chimenea-.

Hermione trató de ver de quién se trataba, pero el diario se le había pegado en la cara.

-¿Qué te dio ahora por lanzar cosas al fuego? –Siguió con voz irritada-

-Lo siento mucho, yo… Es que estaba tan molesta, no me fije que… -Trató de disculparse muy apenada con aquel extraño, hasta que se descubrió el rostro y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Túuu!-.

-Si, yo… ¿Quién más? –Era Sirius, que hacía lo posible por quitarse el hollín que le había dejado el diario en la cara- En serio Mio…

-No… vuelvas… –Hermione apretaba los puños y los dientes- a… llamarme ¡ASÍ! –Terminó por gritarle y Sirius la miró con la boca abierta-.

-Pero… ¿Y ahora que hice? –Preguntó con verdadera inocencia, pero le duró poco- ¿qué te ocurre? –Reaccionó enojado, y claramente sin entender la furia de Hermione- Esperaba ver una sonrisa o alguna exclamación de: "Oh Sirius, estoy tan feliz de verte. Gracias a Merlín que estás vivo" –Hizo una cómica y dramática imitación de Hermione- Pero jamás me esperé esto, ¿y qué rayos me lanzaste a la cara?-.

Sirius desplegó el diario que tenía en la mano y rápidamente su expresión de enojo cambió al de completo terror. Hermione lo observaba sintiendo ligeros temblores en el cuerpo, podía sentir como su ojo derecho comenzaba a hacer tic y su boca se crispaba en una mueca de furia contenida, y la imitación que Sirius hizo de ella no hizo más que avivar el fuego.

-No, por favor –Comenzó a rogarle- …No vallas a creer esto. Puedo explicarlo, todo tiene una…-.

-Ni te molestes Sirius Black –Le espetó y tomó a Crookshanks del suelo que no hacía más que maullarle a Sirius- …Y no es a mí a quién tienes que darle las explicaciones, si no a la… a la otra Hermione. –Trató de decirlo con convicción- Yo sólo estoy siendo leal con ella –Sirius arrugó los ojos sin entender y Hermione se encaminó a la escalera, pero antes de alejarse por completo de su foco visual se volvió- …No puedo creer que haya estado tan preocupada por ti, ¡ni si quiera le pregunte a Harry por Ron pensando que Bellatrix te hubiese matado!-.

-¿De verdad? –Le preguntó con inusitada ilusión. Al instante se dio cuenta de su error- No, no. Lo que quise decir fue que…-.

Hermione le dio una mirada de absoluta exasperación y se dispuso a subir la escalera, pero Cygnus hizo su entrada triunfal con un montón de cartas que dejó regadas por el piso. Sirius se puso lívido, miraba las cartas y a Hermione, finalmente se fijo en Cygnus y le ordenó que se las llevara histérico. Hermione a pesar de los ruegos de Sirius de que las dejara, tomó una de las cartas que había ido a dar a sus pies. Era para él, venía con un montón de corazoncitos rojos danzarines y un ligero perfume de mujer.

Rosmerta, pensó.

-Puedo explicarlo… -Volvió a decirle Sirius desesperado, como si tratase de salirse de la chimenea-.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un momento, se veía realmente torturado, pero no terminaba de entender que no había nada que explicar. Los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Sin volver la mirada, comenzó a subir la escalera. Sirius siguió gritándole explicaciones, le rogaba que bajara, que tenía poco tiempo y que por favor lo escuchara. Pero ella se había encerrado en su habitación con un estentóreo portazo. Dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la puerta. La voz de Sirius le llegaba ahogada, eran unos sonidos sin forma. Abrió la puerta ligeramente para escuchar, solo por curiosidad. Le estaba pidiendo a Crookshanks que lo ayudara, que era su único aliado, por último escuchó un grito de Ojoloco, y luego… silencio.

Sirius se había ido.

Se lanzó en la cama de espaldas -Su barriga ya no se lo permitía de otra manera- y se aferró el vientre. Su bebé se movía incesantemente y ella no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpida que había sido. Crookshanks se subió en la cama y se acercó al rostro de Hermione con cautela.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? –El gato por supuesto, no le contestó-.

Hermione se volvió, dándole la espalda. Crookshanks maullaba y le daba ligeros toquecitos con sus patas. No reaccionó.

-Será mejor que no te me acerques –No quiso que sonara como un desdén, agregó- …Es por el bebé, nos da alergia-.

Escuchó como bajó de la cama, pero no salió de la habitación.

Así que el aliado de Sirius, pensó. Una sonrisa de suficiencia le recorrió el rostro.

-Sirius, Sirius… No te faltan artimañas –Dijo en voz alta, se incorporó y miro a Crookshanks- Deja que te diga algo de tu querido Sirius… -Lo dijo con malicia- No puedo creer que no lo haya recordado antes –Su voz era de completo rencor, ya no le hablaba a Crookshanks- …Sirius era el Don Juan de Hogwarts –Movió la cabeza con una mueca incrédula- y nunca se lo veía con la misma chica más de una semana –Puntualizó- y pregúntale si recordaba sus nombres –Hizo un gesto de burla con la mano, se paseo por la habitación y volvió a sentarse en la cama- …Aunque claro, en mis últimos meses en el pasado él descuido sus asuntos amorosos –Reflexionó unos segundos- …y también sus estudios –Ya no había rencor, si no desconcierto- Puede que haya cambiado… -Miró a Crookshanks, esperando su apreciación. El gato se levantó de su lugar y fue hacía ella, pero no se le acercó. Asintió con su cara aplastada- …Eso crees, pero no puedo confiar en tu palabra –Se tiró en la cama- eres el aliado de Sirius, ¿recuerdas? – Crookshanks maulló- …Aún no puedo creer que… que él… -Bostezó y parpadeó un par de veces. Se quedó dormida-.

Había pasado una semana, y seguía sin hablarle a Sirius. Él en cambio, no se había dado por vencido y cada vez que podía –como él mismo le decía a Hermione- se acercaba a la chimenea con la esperanza de que ella apareciese y le escuchase. Pero Hermione apenas y se aparecía por la chimenea, sabía que él aparecía un momento cada día, y aunque amaba esa alfombra y el sofá, hacía lo máximo por evitarlos.

Pero que evitara a Sirius, no significaba que no pensase en él. Durante esa semana había tratado de entender por qué le había dicho eso: _"yo estoy siendo leal con la otra Hermione"_. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar porqué estaba tan molesta. Si como ella había puntualizado muchas veces, ella era la prometida de Ron –o al menos eso había sido- y no era más que el contenedor del bebé de Sirius. Entonces… ¿Por qué armaba tanto escándalo?

La respuesta le había salido de manera natural… Solo compadecía a la pobre tonta, a su otro yo, su alter ego etc etc…

Pero no era suficiente, ni cuando Ron había estado con Lavender había reaccionado con tanta furia, tanta rabia, tantos… No, jamás… ni siquiera pensarlo.

Con el pasar de los días había llegado a la conclusión que era por convertirse en el hazmerreír de la comunidad mágica. Más que mal, ella era la mujer de Sirius Black, o Sirio Black. Bueno, no literalmente, pero así la conocían.

Recordó que estaba muerta… Está bien, entonces solo era el hazmerreír para la Orden del Fenix. ¡Que consuelo! ¿Y qué dirían sus colegas, amigos y superiores a sus espaldas?

Hermione la cornuda… ¡Nooo, que pesadilla!

Si, definitivamente de ahí venía su rabia. Y qué pasaba con Harry, con Ginny, Remus… ¿Por qué nadie le decía lo obvio?: "Hermione, Sirius te engaña"

¡No era tan difícil!

Pensó que si Ginny o Tonks pasaran por lo mismo, ella no dudaría ni un segundo en desenmascararlos. Quizás a eso se refería Harry cuando le dijo que tenía que enterarse de todo, seguramente iba a decírselo.

¿Y por qué, dentro de todas las mujeres de la comunidad mágica, Sirius tenía que engañarla con Rosmerta? ¡Que frustración! Cada vez que pensaba en ella la sangre le hervía, sentía un odio intenso hacía ella. Era extraño, pensaba. Ya que nunca le molestó cuando estaba en el colegio, y más extraño era que, el odio era para ella y no para Sirius. Si, estaba molestísima con él, pero no al punto de odiarlo.

Y él no dejaba de aparecerse en la chimenea, ya era algo casi gracioso. Sus visitas furtivas siempre terminaban en un grito de Ojoloco.

Hermione ya se había aprendido el horario en que Sirius aparecía: Siempre de mañana o a la hora de almuerzo, pero nunca en la noche.

Esa noche, por insistentes maullidos de Crookshanks, decidió ir a leer al sofá. Quería seguir informándose de los animagos, tema que había olvidado por el incidente del Profeta.

Hermione pasaba las hojas con parsimonia, ya se sabía de memoria ese libro. Miró a Crookshanks y lo acarició, le dijo que se iría a la cama. Cuando ya se levantaba –con dificultad por sus casi 7 meses- la cabeza de Sirius había aparecido en la chimenea.

-Gracias Crookshanks –Le dijo al vuelo al gato y Hermione lo miró enojada- ¡…Espera, espera… No te vallas! –Le rogó lastimeramente, pero ella ya había entrado en la cocina- Hermione aprecio este ataque de celos, pero…-.

-¿Celos? –Ni se lo pensó, simplemente apareció frente a Sirius- ¿Estás hablando de mí?-.

Sirius la miró triunfante.

-Sabía que si decía eso vendrías –Sonreía-.

-Ya he tenido suficiente –Dijo irritada antes de irse-.

-¡No, no! –Le gritó- ¡soy un tonto! –Exclamó con frustración y Hermione se volvió despacio, como dudando- Gracias, gracias Merlín –Juntó sus manos y miró al cielo agradecido- …Tengo poco tiempo antes de que llegue Ojoloco. Se pone histérico cuando ocupo su chimenea-.

-¿Otra vez saltándote las reglas?-.

-Si –Rió-.

-¿Engañándolos?-.

-Si –Volvió a reír- ¿Qué? ¡No! –Cambió al segundo al notar el tonó sarcástico de Hermione-.

Ella se sentó en el sofá para sorpresa de él. Pensó que ya había sido suficiente, quería escuchar su cuento fantástico. Más que mal, había tenido una semana para prepararlo. No podía imaginarse que se habría inventado Sirius para desmentir semejante portada.

-¿No vas a irte? –Le preguntó con miedo-.

-Tampoco voy a quedarme toda la noche-.

-Está bien, está bien –Dijo nervioso y tomó aire- …Es una tapadera, eso es todo. Rosmerta y yo no tenemos nada…-.

La mención de ese nombre, sobretodo saliendo de la boca de Sirius hacía que se le crisparan los dedos.

-Nada, nada. Lo juro. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras. La orden utiliza nuestra imagen para cubrir las acciones de los Aurores –Hermione escuchó con más interés, era un buen cuento- Para protegernos a los dos, y sobretodo a ti –Sirius se silenció unos segundos, como esperando una reacción de Hermione, pero ella se mostraba estoica, continuó- Esa portada en particular, fue para tapar una emboscada. La primera de Moscú, lo juro. Por favor, créeme-.

Hermione lo observó con suspicacia, era un muy buen cuento. Creíble. Pero aún así se negaba a darlo por sentado.

-Y mi anterior Hermione ¿estaba al tanto, estaba de acuerdo? –Le preguntó-.

-Por supuesto –Sirius miraba a uno y otro lado, cuidando de que Ojoloco no apareciese- No te digo que estuvieses dichosa, pero entendías que era necesario-.

Le divirtió escuchar que Sirius hablaba de ella, y no la trataba como otra Hermione. No se lo corrigió, era una de sus batallas eternas.

-¿De quién fue la idea? –Sus preguntas eran certeras y duras-.

-De..de… ¿De quién? –Preguntó Sirius con balbuceos-.

-Si, ¿de quién? –Volvió a preguntar inflexible-.

-…Rosmerta –Le dijo casi sin voz y tragando saliva-.

Hervía, su sangre llegaba a unos índices de calor desbordantes. Así que de ella había partido todo.

-Hermione, no es lo que crees. Te lo aseguro-.

No, era definitivamente lo que creía.

-Hermione, esto es trabajo. Por muy difícil que te sea creerlo –Se había puesto a la defensiva- Yo no te hago escándalos por tu famoso sanador –Le soltó- Y ése si que no es trabajo-.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y dejó que su pelo le tapara el rostro, sonreía. No podía creer que Sirius, un Rockstar desconfiase de Augustus Pye.

-No estamos hablando de mí Sirius. –Le dijo incorporándose, y borrando la sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta- Y no me recrimines por cosas que no he vivido. Eso déjaselo a la otra-.

-Pero te apuesto a que lo encontraste encantador –La acusó-.

-¿Hablaste con Harry? –Le preguntó dudosa-.

-¡Ha! –Grito triunfal- O sea que es así –Levantó un dedo acusador- A diferencia tuya, yo no encuentro encantadora a Rosmerta-.

Hermione parpadeo y se movió en el sofá. Era la primera cosa que le había gustado oír.

-¿A no? –Preguntó como si no le diera importancia-.

-No, ¡por supuesto que no! –Sirius se veía y escuchaba cansado- ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que a la que…-.

-¡Sirius Black! –Era Ojoloco-.

-Tengo que irme –Le dijo a Hermione con pavor- …Pero por favor dime que me crees –La ansiedad estaba en todos los gestos de su rostro-.

Hermione hubiese preferido seguir con su postura rígida, haberse levantado y dejarlo solo hablándole al sofá, pero verlo así… ¡y había estado a punto de decirle algo! No, no podía no creerle, no después de que le dijera que Rosmerta no le agradaba. A la que no le creía era a ella.

-Ve con cuidado, te creo –Le dijo, Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se esfumó. Hermione se quedó un rato viendo la chimenea, hasta que se percató de la presencia de Crookshanks- Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes –Le dijo con severidad al gato, que no se había movido de su lugar. Pero al acercarse le dio una gran sonrisa-.

Su humor había mejorado, ya no pensaba más en la portada. También había mejorado abiertamente en la cocina, poco a poco le iba encontrando el gusto. Aunque no se atrevía a cocinar sin sus recetarios, eso se lo dejaría a Sirius cuando llegase.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a los 7 meses. Su ombligo ya no existía. Recordó lo mucho que se había movido el bebé cuando había hablado con Sirius por la chimenea, le había ocurrido lo mismo la vez anterior. Lo atribuía a sus arranques coléricos, pero dejó de engañarse. El bebé se movía cuando escuchaba la voz grave y sexy de su padre.

-¡Hermione!-.

La voz de Harry le llegó hasta la cocina. Había llegado, al fin había venido… Dejó a un lado los enceres de cocinar y fue a abrirle la puerta. Aquella sería la visita más reveladora y electrizante que tendría.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's****: **_No sé ustedes, pero a mi me encanto el capitulo. Lo disfrute completito, sobretodo imaginando las escenas donde Sirius y Hermione discutían. Bueno queridos lectores, espero realmente que estén satisfechos con la historia, porque ya llega a su fin. Por ahí respondí que solo quedaban 3 capítulos, bueno, me equivoqué jeje. ¡Ahora si que quedan 3! En fin… se vienen unos que ufff, ya están listos, edito y subo. Ahora responderé sus lindos comentarios:_

**Victoria kelley: **Gracias linda, y con gusto te cedo de mi imaginación si quieres crear un fic, me dices las parejas y yo te doy una idea. A mi tb me encanta como esta cabezota se empieza a fijar más en Sirius, pero en este capitulo fue en el que más se noto. Y la verdad Victoria, quien no está enamorada de Sirius Black? Bueno no sé si Hermione, pero yo definitivamente sí :D

**Mama Shmi: **jajaj asíque sabes que significa que actualice rápido… qué? Más reviews? Nahh no me interesan… Mentira, me encantan :B acertaste! Besos y cariños.

**Diosa Luna: **suples a Sirius con comida? Espero que sea un plato suculento jajaj y que atenta! Adivinaste, era algo volador, pero no sabemos que animal… Que bueno que te haya gustado el personaje, a mi también. No me gustan los personajes inventados asíque pensé que él era un buen personaje por explorar. Nooo, como matar a Ginny? Y a quien le ponemos a Harry? Besooooos!

**Panchypotter: **jajaja habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos "psicópata", me sacaste unas sonrisas. Y a mi tb me dio pena que Augustus fuera el primero en tocarle la barriga… y eso que yo soy la que escribe… nada que hacer! Y siiii siguen saliendo más y más incógnitas. Son por una buena razón! Ya veras.

**Anne-lestrange: **mmm Hermione aurora? Donde escribí eso? Bueno, no me acuerdo, pero puede ser… Adore que hayas quedado con la duda! Como quedaste con este cap? Abrazo!

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **buuuu piensas que tiene una actitud tonta?, diría que es algo más profundo que eso, pero bueno, nada que hacer. No te desanimes que ya se le pasará, sigue pendiente ;)

**Varne Belikov: **Cierto que nos debe explicaciones? Pero ya le dio unas muy buenas a Hermione, aunque el tema no está del todo zanjado, no no no. Una portada así no se puede dejar pasar, verdad? Cariños!

**Abi MalfoyPotter Black: **No hay problema querida, yo siempre feliz de ver a mis antiguos lectores de regreso. Yo tb me ausente, asique estamos a mano. Animo con las dos causitas, que sean una felicidad en tu vida :D espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Dos besos enormes!

**Sakura sanin: **Vi tu review de Sincronizados y me mate de risa… no lo tomes a mal, pero como comenzaste todo al revés me causo gracia. Me pregunto como habrá sido. Me cuentas, ok?

**Fran Ktrin Black: **y? ya te recuperaste del patatus? Besos!

_Cariños!_

_**S **p **e**C t r A **l **F **a **i **R **y_


	11. Revelaciones

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Me encanta seguir feliz y sonriente con sus comentarios, dichosa es poco a como me siento. Con más ganas escribo! Y mas rapido subo los capitulos :D Así que sigamos en este buen circulo, seamos todos felices y a leer! Tengo unas aclaraciones que hacerles, pero al final. Besos disfruten._

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Revelaciones**

* * *

-¡No, no Harry!-.

-¡Pero tienes que saber Hermione!, por estar en esta posición cobarde puedes hacerte daño. ¡Ahora no se trata solo de ti!-.

-¡No me vengas con eso! –Se paseaba de un lado a otro- ¡Tú no viajaste en el tiempo… –Le costaba respirar de la rabia- …Para que al volver te encontrarás así! –Se aferró su enorme barriga-.

-No Hermione, ¡tú no me vengas a mí con eso!-.

A Harry le temblaban los brazos y a Hermione el labio inferior. Aún no podía entender como una amistosa conversación se había tornado en una competencia de gritos, porque ya no se hablaban. El tono había traspasado los estatutos de la calma.

Hermione se agarró los brazos, tenía que tranquilizarse. Sentía que su vientre se endurecería, que comenzaría uno de esos tortuosos dolores. Trató de enfocarse en lo que le había dicho anteriormente Harry: Todos estaban bien, Sirius estaba bien. Había sido una batalla pequeña, pero fructuosa, al menos ya habían desbaratado su escondite, pero estaban seguros de que habían más.

-Sabes que es así. ¡Co-bar-de! –Recalcó cada parte de la palabra-.

Hermione lo dio una de sus miradas de reprobación y se tapó los oídos. Se fue de la sala para meterse en la cocina. Hace una hora que habían estado luchando de esa manera. Harry insistía en que tenía que escucharla y ella insistía en que no quería.

Harry la siguió a la cocina y se paró frente a ella. Hermione apretó fuertemente las manos contra sus oídos, sabía lo que iba a suceder. Harry gritaría con todas sus fuerzas lo que no quería oír. Y lo hizo, pero justo en ese momento ella se puso a gritar y Crookshanks como si quisiera cooperar con ella, maullaba.

-¡Haaa…! –Harry gritó con furia y le arrebató los brazos a su amiga- Ya basta Hermione –Respiró con dificultad, tal cual le sucedía cuando se enojaba-.

-No me obligues, por favor –Le rogó Hermione, que no oponía resistencia al fuerte agarre- No me llames cobarde, pero tengo miedo-.

Harry seguía, implacable. No veía o no entendía que Hermione ya comenzaba con dolores, que esa insistencia la acercaba peligrosamente a unas contracciones. Tenía que volver a lo le había dicho, cerró los ojos: …No podían volver, tenían que seguir buscando a Bellatrix. Por eso Sirius no aparecía, nadie debía sospechar. Gracias a ello acabaron con la guarida principal. Tenía que ser paciente Sirius ya vendría.

-¡No me ignores! –Otra vez la gritaba, pero no lo miro- ¿Sabes cómo se puso mi padrino cuándo te enteraste de lo de Rosmerta? –No pudo evitarlo, pero le dio la atención que quería- ¡…Casi se vuelve loco!, pensaba que te irías nuevamente. Hasta le dijo a Ojoloco que regresaría, que tenía que explicarte –Harry la miraba como si se tratara de una delincuente- …Hermione –Trató de calmarse y bajar el tono- Nadie sabe lo que hiciste, nadie sabe que cambiaste vidas. ¡Que hiciste que los que estaban muertos volviesen!-.

Era verdad, nadie además de él, ella y Sirius lo sabían. ¿Pero que tenía que ver eso con que Sirius quisiese venir a casa? La no comprensión debió grabársele en la cara, ya que Harry agregó:

-Ojoloco no le permitió volver porque sabía que tú entendías esas cosas. Lo de las portadas, las fotografías… -Tomó aire- Lo de la pantalla que Sirius y Rosmerta daban a la sociedad-.

-Harry si vas a llegar a un punto, espero que lo hagas ahora –Se sorprendió de su tono, tan molesto. Pero es que escuchar el nombre de Rosmerta la ponía de ese humor y, el escuchar el nombre de Sirius junto al de ella. No lo mejoraba-.

-Sirius estaba histérico, casi le dice a Ojoloco que tú realmente no lo sabías. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave? –Harry le dio una mirada sombría, preocupada-.

Hermione tragó saliva, recordó que antes de que decidiera viajar, antes de que leyese la nota que Dumbledore le había dejado. La pena para los que se atreviesen a cambiar el tiempo, desviarlo aunque sea un poco. Era la reclusión absoluta, la destrucción de la varita y no ver la luz del sol nunca. Se lo dijo.

-Las cosas han cambiado Hermione, tú misma eres una prueba de ello –La señaló Harry- Esa pena, de la que tú hablas, es para los que intentan cambiar el tiempo. Pero para los que lo logran –Harry bajo aún más el tono de su voz- …Es la muerte-.

-No seas ridículo Harry –Le dijo ella, con tono de burla- Solo quieres que te escuche-.

-¡No es una broma Hermione! –Ella dio un pequeño saltito, siempre la asustaba cuando su amigo le hablaba en ese tono- Como ves, esta línea tiene a Remus, Tonks y Fred. No tienes idea lo felices que somos ¿Porqué querríamos que alguien cambiase algo así?-.

Ahora sí estaba asustada. Si era lo que quería lograr, lo había logrado.

-Pero, pero –Balbuceó desesperada- …Pero no lo saben. ¡No pueden hacerme nada! –Movió los ojos frenética- Y si lo supieran… ¿Cómo podrían? –Le dijo aterrada, eran sus amigos. Ellos no le harían eso-.

-Hermione, no te lo perdonarían, ni por ser tú. Ni yo podría ayudarte-.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba doblegándola a que lo escuchara. Y sentía tanto miedo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero tienes que escucharme. –La miro implorante, pero aún con la respiración agitada- Al menos siéntate conmigo-.

Hermione asintió, aquel episodio la hizo sentir con el estómago duro, un ligero dolor le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda. No quiso demostrárselo a Harry, pero su rostro se crispo por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero podía escuchar su tono preocupado- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Es que a veces me sacas de quicio… -Se puso a reír nervioso- No vallas a tener el bebé ahora, por favor-.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo observó. Fue su turno para reír. Harry estaba loco si pensaba que tendría su bebé a los 7 meses.

-Solo vamos a sentarnos y no me hostigues más –Se lo dijo enserio, entendía la magnitud de la situación. Pero que no buscara su atención mediante el miedo-.

-No hay problema-.

Se sentaron y Harry se mantuvo en silencio, solo la observaba y estaba muy pendiente de ella, como si esperase que en cualquier momento explotara.

-Relájate Harry, solo fue una contracción –Era verdad-.

-Así mismo empezó Ginny-.

-No digas tonterías, solo tengo 7 meses-.

-Pero ya estás casi Hermione, tienes que cuidarte… -Ella le dio una dura mirada- Está bien, lo siento. Pero tú no cooperas y sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Tú sabes como es Sirius…-.

Si era verdad, ya se imaginaba la situación ¿cómo le explicaría a Ojoloco que tenía que hablarle de inmediato, por algo que supuestamente ya estaba al tanto? No, Ojoloco era el mago más paranoico del mundo y no dejaría pasar algo así. Entendía el punto de Harry, él no quería que algo así volviese a ocurrir, se preocupaba por ella. Pero…

-¿Por qué no viniste tú a explicármelo? –Quiso saber-.

-Porque no estaba –respondió con pesar- No estamos todo el tiempo juntos, ¿sabes?-.

Ya entendía, por eso Sirius se volvió loco. Ella no le hablaba por la red flu y Harry no estaba ahí para socorrerle.

-¿Él sabe que quieres ponerme al tanto de todo?-.

Hermione esperó una respuesta rápida, pero Harry no abría la boca. Solo la miraba fijamente como pasmado. Ella no necesito que le respondiese.

-O sea que no lo sabe…-.

-Yo no dije eso-.

-No, no dijiste nada-.

-¡Hermione, qué importa! –Levantó los brazos al cielo-.

-Sirius te advirtió que no me dijeras nada, Harry –Le recordó acusadoramente- Tú mismo me lo dijiste-.

-Sirius no entiende –Se mostró molesto- ¡nunca entiende!-.

-¿Qué no entiende? –Ahora era ella quien se molesto-.

-Esto, tú regreso –Se exasperó- …Tú falta de memoria. Él espera que lo descifres todo por tu cuenta-.

-¡Entonces deberías respetarlo! –Las palabras salieron de su boca, y la sorprendieron tanto como a Harry-.

-No puedo creer que estés de su lado –Ella tampoco lo creía, pero no se lo diría- …Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que lo más importante es la información, y es algo de lo que tú careces –Se le infló el pecho- ¡Por puro capricho!-.

-No es capricho Harry, pero creó que es un tema que nos compete a mí y a Sirius. No me malinterpretes Harry, pero si he de enterarme de alguien de… de… -Se miró a sí misma y toda la casa- De todo esto, prefiero que ese sea Sirius –Harry le dio una mirada dolida, Hermione entendía que él solo quería su bien, pero no podía dejar que él se lo contase. Simplemente sentía que no era lo correcto, tomó aire- …Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –Le propuso, y él la miro con interés, aunque su mirada no había cambiado- No es que no valla a creerte o que piense que vallas a mentirme. Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry –Se lo dijo con total sinceridad- …Pero es algo que le debo a Sirius… Siento que le he arrebatado demasiado, y no puedo quitarle esto también –Esperó unos segundos, Harry no le decía nada, pero ya no tenía esa mirada dolida- No quiero que me hables de lo que ha ocurrido en esta época…-.

-¿De qué quieres que te hable entonces? –Le preguntó enarcando una ceja e interrumpiéndola-.

La frustró que su monologo sentimental no removiera ni una pizca su corazón. De seguro no le creía, pensaba que era una táctica para desviar la situación. Pero no era así. Realmente no quería saber de esa época, pero si quería enterarse de otras cosas. Se lo dijo

-Ha este paso tu bebé entrará a Hogwarts Hermione, y tú seguirás sin enterarte de nada –Le respondió con sorna-.

-Deja que yo solucione esto ¿si, Harry? –Trató de mantener la calma, pero sus hormonas le pedían a gritos una nueva confrontación- Deja que tenga al bebé al menos. Después, si aún sigo ignorante y Sirius no me ha dicho nada, podrás revelármelo todo-.

Esperó una negativa o más peros. Pero la respuesta rápida y natural de su amigo la descolocó.

-En ese caso, estoy de acuerdo –Le respondió sin objeciones- Dime, ¿de qué quieres que te hable? Por qué si tú no quieres preguntar, yo tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte –Se sincero con ansiedad-.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Harry, ya me imagino lo que quieres saber –Sonrió con tristeza- Pero antes dime qué ocurrió exactamente esa noche, la noche de luna llena-.

Harry no dijo nada por unos segundos, como si buscara los recuerdos en su mente y le costara mucho trabajo descifrarlos. Tenía una expresión de dificultad extrema.

-Tú me diste una poción, un frasquito azul-.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Esa poción estaba hecha con el mismo material de lo que me llevó al pasado. El cambio no te afectaría, Por eso lo recuerdas todo –Le dijo con confianza-.

-Esa poción hizo más que eso Hermione –Le respondió Harry, guardó silencio e inspiró largamente-.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lo miro confundida- Recuerdas… -Le aseguro, pero Harry no respondió- ¿Recuerdas? –Le preguntó insegura-.

-No se trata de eso, es complicado –Se levantó y fue a apoyarse a la chimenea. Fijo su vista en Crookshanks y Cygnus que jugaban en la alfombra- …De todas las preguntas, tenías que empezar por esa, Hermione –Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Me estás asustando Harry ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-.

-Es realmente difícil de explicar –Trató de mantener la compostura, pero se dejó caer junto a la chimenea- …Prométeme que no me interrumpirás-.

Harry le dio una mirada seria y la apuntó con el dedo. Hermione se cruzo de brazos molesta, era muy insultante lo que le pedía, ella jamás hacía eso. Solo interrumpía para decir cosas de suma importancia, se lo dijo y, Harry le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que prorrumpió en risas.

-No me parece gracioso, Harry Potter-.

-Lo siento, creí que habías dicho un chiste –Hizo un movimiento de desenfado con su mano, para disipar el mal humor de Hermione- Bueno, bueno ¿me lo prometes? ¿No me interrumpirás para decir nada importante? Por que créeme Hermione. No le he hablado a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a Sirius-.

Hermione tragó saliva, aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que Sirius sabía, ni de la complicidad que había entre Harry y él. Le prometió que no diría nada, que escucharía todo y que guardaría todas sus preguntas y comentarios para el final.

-Te lo agradezco, porque es lo más enredado que contaré en mi vida –Tomó aire y Hermione también. Le dio una mirada penetrante- …Puede que lo que te valla a decir ahora, sea más revelador que lo que quería decirte de esta época-.

Fue una advertencia, pero Hermione necesitaba saber que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba lejos, como lo había vivido Harry. No importaba, sin miedo le dijo que continuara, que era preferible enterarse de aquello, en vez de lo que no había vivido.

-Muy bien… –Harry junto ambas manos- Tú me diste la botellita azul y yo me fui a casa. Tenía que bebérmela en Luna nueva, la misma noche que tú partirías –Resumió rápidamente- Y también me habías dado tus memorias, por respaldo… -Exhaló- Pues bien, esa semana en la que partirías, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la nota que te había dejado Dumbledore, en las instrucciones y en lo que verías en tu viaje –Apretó los labios antes de continuar- …Estaba celoso, sentía que me dejabas atrás, que nos dejabas a mi y a Ron para vivir una aventura. –Hermione iba a replicar, pero Harry la atajó- Si, lo sé, es muy infantil por mi parte, pero es lo que me sucedía. –Le dio una mirada severa, como si le recordase que había prometido guardar silencio- Además, tú verías a mis padres… Era suficiente para sentir envidia. Y agradece Hermione que no traté de inmiscuirme, me forzaba todos los días por ser sensato y ocuparme de mis cosas, pero estaba tan empecinado en tu viaje que descuide el frasco en los que depositaste tus recuerdos –Hermione ahogó un grito, quería preguntar que había ocurrido, pero se contuvo- …Era aquella noche, la de tu viaje y, James se había metido en la habitación. Ginny lo había regañado y buscaba esconderse. Fue un acto muy inocente, -Se lo dijo para aplacar lo que diría a continuación- se metió en mis cosas y pasó a llevar el frasquito. –Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita para nada alegre- Cuando llegué solo habían cristales rotos, por suerte la poción azul se había salvado. No me atreví a ir a tu casa, posiblemente ya te habías ido, no lo sabía. Tomé rápidamente el frasco azul, esperé sentir algo diferente, pero nada ocurrió –Soltó una carcajada que perturbo a Hermione- Me fui a dormir, rogando no necesitar tus recuerdos-.

Harry guardó silencio y Hermione pensó en lo duro que debió haber sido para él. Pero quería que continuara, que siguiera hablando, que no se tomara ni una pausa.

-No hubo día siguiente –Le confesó- No es que dejase de existir, fue más bien como un reinicio -Trató de explicarse- No sé realmente que fue lo que ocurrió. –Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se desordenó el pelo- Sabes lo realmente curioso, -Dijo incorporándose, con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Es que fue como si volviese a vivir los mismos acontecimientos, pero con un matiz distinto. –Miro a Hermione, como si con aquella oración dejase en claro lo que había ocurrido, ella no se atrevió a hablar, pero si mostró su inconformidad con su rostro- Hermione, viví todo de nuevo, solo que no lo sabía. No tenía idea que todo ya era pasado ¡¿cómo podría? Para mí, era el presente-.

Harry volvió a reírse, y Hermione ya se estaba preocupando, sentía que su amigo se había vuelto loco. Se tapó la cara con las manos, ¡había desquiciado la mente del mago más importante del mundo mágico!

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Harry, que seguía sentado en el suelo con esa expresión de desquicio- Es simple Hermione. Tú fuiste al pasado, salvaste a Sirius y un montón de sucesos nuevos desencadenaron en el futuro. Esta línea de tiempo –Hermione lo escuchaba, pero seguía sintiendo que se había vuelto loco- …Mi niñez fue con los Dursley, eso no cambio. Pero estaba Sirius, estaba Remus –Lo dijo con alegría- No llegué a conocerlos hasta entrar a Hogwarts, ¡pero fue increíble! Cambió mi vida-.

-Harry es mejor que… -Trató de decir Hermione con voz tímida-.

-Hermione, lo prometiste –Hizo un stop con su mano- …No dije que sería fácil. Ten algo de paciencia-.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pensó que todo sería más fácil si utilizaba la legeremancia, pero recordó que no podía hacer magia estando embarazada. Le hizo ademán de que continuara, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo que quería.

-…El colegio, los diálogos, tú, Ron, yo… fue todo lo mismo –Puntualizó mirando al techo. Pero Hermione no le creía del todo ¿cómo podía haber sido todo lo mismo? Si hubiese sido así, ella estaría con Ron, en vez de tener 7 meses de embarazo de Sirius. Hermione observó a su amigo que seguía mirando el techo, pensó que le daba más aires de lunático- Lo único que cambio fue la batalla final. –Se calló de pronto y se quitó los lentes para masajear sus párpados- Tengo que recalcar, que yo no recordaba nada. Que no sabía de tu viaje ni de que me había tomado la poción de la botellita azul. Nunca sabre si hizo efecto o no, el punto es que no tenía tus recuerdos. Para mí todo lo que vivía era nuevo…-.

Harry volvió a tomarse una pausa, no la miraba. Estaba pendiente de los juegos de Cygnus y Crookshanks. Hermione estudió al Harry que tenía frente a ella. Nunca había puesto en duda de que fuera él, el mismo al que le había encargado sus memorias, pero ya no estaba segura. Sentía que estaba en una película de terror. Aferró su vientre y no se atrevió a interrumpir a su amigo.

-Realmente agradezco no haber tenido tus memorias a mano Hermione, de verdad lo digo. –Le sostuvo la mirada y se llevó las manos a la boca- O si no me habría vuelto loco. –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y pensó que realmente lo estaba- Bueno, iba en que en la batalla final había sido lo único que había cambiado. Estaba Sirius, era la primera vez que se mostraba ante todos… -Se detuvo y reflexionó unos instantes- No, esa no fue la primera vez- Bueno, no importa. –Dijo para continuar- Él recorría pasillo por pasillo, tumbaba a los mortifagos y luchaba como no tienes idea –Tomó aire- …Evito que Bellatrix matara a Fred –Hermione sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban- Y Fred evitó la muerte de Tonks y ésta la de Remus. –Harry le dio una gran sonrisa- …Y yo no entendía nada, ¡solo agradecía por nuestra buena suerte! –Se lo dijo como si ahora no lo pudiese creer, como si hubiese sido un ciego- Después ya sabes lo que ocurrió. Me enfrente a Voldemort, y sacrifique mi vida-.

Harry cerró los ojos y exhalo aire por su boca. Se preparaba para decir lo más importante y, Hermione sentía que no aguantaba el suspenso. Tenía ganas de zarandearlo, de instarle a hablar. Por muy loco que lo viera, sus palabras tomaban algo de sentido. Después de un minuto que a a ella le pareció una hora, abrió los ojos.

-No tienes idea el dolor que sentí. El enfrentarme a él… -Cerró los ojos nuevamente y a Hermione le entraron ganas de gritar- Fue aquel dolor el que me hizo recordar… -Harry quedó con la boca entreabierta, como si pensase de pronto- Aunque ahora que lo digo en voz alta… No sé si fue el dolor o el expulsar el trozo de alma de Voldemort de mi cuerpo… –Dejó que los brazos le colgaran y miró el suelo. No con cara de lunático, si no de reflexivo-.

Hermione tenía la garganta seca y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Harry no tenía nada más que decirle? Aquello había sucedido en su último año en Hogwarts ¿Porqué entonces ella había vuelto a sus 25 años?

-¿Y yo?... –Se atrevió a hablarle- Cuando lo recordaste todo, ¿no fuiste a ver si yo también lo recordaba? –Quiso saber casi con enojo-.

-Por supuesto –Le respondió con naturalidad- Creíste que me había vuelto loco, pusiste la misma cara con la que me miras ahora. Tuve que decirte que era un chiste, que solo jugaba. No tienes idea lo melodramática que puedes llegar a ser-.

Hermione pasó por alto la burla.

-¿Y Sirius nunca te hablo de…?-.

-No, él nunca me habló de nada –Le respondió con rapidez- Él no sabía que yo sabía-.

-¿Y cómo fue que él…?-.

-Fue por ti Hermione, se enteró por ti…-.

-No es posible, yo no sabía nada –Le dijo con una mueca nerviosa-.

-No, no lo sabías, pero le contaste de "mi broma" –Dijo Harry, haciendo comillas- …Sirius no se tomó ni dos segundos en buscarme para hablar de…-.

-Está bien, ¡para..para! –Lo interrumpió- ¿Me estás diciendo que me hablaste del viaje, que yo se lo hable a Sirius y que aún así no recordé nada? –No lo podía creer, Harry solo asintió- ¡¿Pero porqué? –Se levantó trabajosamente del sofá para ponerse en pie- Si tú recordaste, ¿porqué yo no?-.

-Hermione tranquilízate, te lo ruego –Le dijo él, también poniéndose de pie- Sirius me matará si…-.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius –Exclamó con cansancio y alzando los brazos- ¿…Y qué hay de mí? –Preguntó con voz ahogada- ¿No te das cuenta? Yo también pasé por un dolor terrible, por un trauma, ¿o es que Bellatrix no me torturó?-.

-Si, pero…-.

-¿Pero qué? –Hermione sentía otra contracción- Estoy perdida Harry, perdida en mi propio mundo –Se puso a llorar- …Y la Hermione que vivía en esta época, la que no tenía idea de lo que hablabas, desapareció. Todo por mi culpa -Se sorbió la nariz-.

-¡No, no! –La abrazó Harry- Quizás te falta tiempo, ya te dije que no sabía si fue causa del dolor o del expulsar a Voldemort –La tenía aferrada hacía si, y le acariciaba el pelo- Hay algo más… -Hermione sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, escuchó atenta- La primera vez que besé a Ginny, tuve un ligero recuerdo. En ese momento me pareció una visión. Era sobre nosotros y nuestros hijos-.

Hermione dejó de llorar y se quitó las lágrimas con brusquedad, hizo lo mismo con él.

-No me malinterpretes Harry, pero quiero estar sola… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-.

-Bueno, si ¡pero no pensarás que voy a dejarte así!-.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso. –No sabía porque se ponía tan a la defensiva, él solo quería ayudarla- Por favor, puedes volver en otro momento, quizás en unos días. No haré ninguna locura. Lo prometo, pero ahora de verdad que necesito estar sola-.

Harry la miraba con suma preocupación. Hermione estaba segura de que no se iría, no era necesario que se mirase para entender el porqué de su renuencia.

-Está bien, quédate –Le dijo resignada- Ahora voy a descansar y cuando me sienta mejor, me dejarás sola –Le tomó de manera cariñosa el hombro para amortiguar tu duro tono-.

-No hay problema –Le dijo, sin sentirse afectado por su falta de cortesía-.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos parada en la escalera. Realmente agradecía su insistencia, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas locas por estar sola, pero sabía que así como él, ella tampoco lo dejaría solo. Era el simple y sencillo papel de un amigo.

Se encerró en su habitación y no dejó pasar a Crookshanks. Se quitó toda la ropa y llenó la tina con agua. Había tenido dos contracciones fuertísimas, y sabía que el agua caliente la reconfortaría a ella y al bebé.

El agua y las burbujas la tapaban por completo. Podía sentir como su bebé dormía dentro de ella. Lamentaba tanto hacerle pasar por todas sus penas, sus angustias. Pero en ese momento eran un solo ser, y a ella le costaba tanto equilibrar sus emociones, entenderlas. Dejó hundir su cabeza en el agua, pensó que por eso era tan amiga de los libros, de la razón y la lógica. Tan distintas de las complicadas emociones.

Salió a la superficie. Ahora si que estaba metida en un lío, nadie podía darle más respuestas. Él único que podía ya le había dicho todo lo que sabía, al menos de lo esencial ¿Cuál era el paso siguiente? ¿Tener el bebé y hacer otro salto en el tiempo? No, claro que no. Pero se sentía tan frustrada… Algo debía de haber.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Harry, en que no recordó nada hasta el dolor. No creía que se tratara de Voldemort, si no más bien de la emoción. Lo que no entendía era porqué ella no había recordado cuando Bellatrix la había torturado.

El solo recordarlo hacía que temblara. Sus gritos, su sangre y las risas desquiciadas de ella mezclándose con sus alaridos.

Entonces era así, había suplido a la pobre Mio ¿Con qué cara miraría a Sirius? Se la había quitado… Pero no podía ser tan injusta con ella misma, porqué también había perdido lo que tenía: A Ron, su boda. Toda una vida juntos. Una vida que no llegaría a conocer.

¿Qué importaba ahora la vida que había llevado aquella Hermione?, ¿qué importaba si había elegido a Sirius por Ron…? Si era ajena para todos. Una marginada.

No, no podía seguir. No podía retomar una vida que no le pertenecía, ¡eso jamás! Simplemente estaba mal.

El bebé la sacó de sus pensamientos con una fuerte patada. Se había despertado, sonrió.

-¡Un momento! –Exclamó incorporándose de golpe y se arrepintió al instante, Harry golpeaba la puerta y le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se inventó unas excusas-.

Esperó a escuchar los pasos en la escalera para quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Harry ya no estaba. Hermione se levantó del agua y se puso una toalla de baño.

El bebé, él era la clave, pensaba.

Fue a mirarse al espejo, como cerciorándose de que se tratase de ella.

Se dijo que no era posible que fuera una suplantadora. No podía ser, entonces ¿qué ocurría con el bebé? el tampoco existiría, habría desaparecido con Mio si ella hubiese tomado su lugar.

Con frenesí se secó el cabello y se puso una camisa de dormir. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero antes definitivamente tenía que dormir. Había sido un día duro para ella y sobretodo para la vida que le crecía dentro. Mañana haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Harry había dicho: _"La primera vez que besé a Ginny, tuve un ligero recuerdo…"_.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Era momento de saber la verdad ¿Era Mio, era Hermione, era ambas… o era una mujer pérdida en el tiempo?

Mañana lo sabría.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's: **_Ufff, largo, verdad? No estuvo para nada romántico, y Sirius no apareció. Pero pronto lo hara… y si que lo hara! No desesperen queridos lectores, que la historia ya esta concluyendo. Ahora solo quedan 2 capitulos. El próximo está listo, dejaré que digieran bien esta entrega y subo el siguiente, que esta… ejem, un poquito subidito de tono. Eso, ahora a contestar reviews, wiiii_

* * *

**saris305: **Me encanto tu reacción! Rosmerta es una pura suelta. Y espera, que aún no has leido nada. Prepara más insultos jajaj

**Diosa Luna: **Todo tendrá su respuesta, lo prometo. Hermione no sería Hermione sin su curiosidad, verdad? Bueno, hay una explicación, pero proooooonto jaja Y a mi tb me divirtió mucho escribirlo, senti toda la furia de Hermione, créeme… pero otra cosa, Sirius marido de Hermione? Donde puse eso? Nunca dije que estuvieran casados, o si? No, creo que no. Pero no dire si estan o no. Jojo A mi tb me gusta Crookshanks, pero no su especie, prefiero los pelo-corto americanos. Y no creas que Ojoloco no bloqueaba la red flu… lo que pasa es que Sirius es demasiado listo, no hay normas que no pueda quebrar! Yyyyy con respecto a lo que le dijo Harry, lamento no poder satisfacer tu curiosidad, pero esas interrogantes –las mas jugosas- quedaran develadas en el ultimo capi… paciencia! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos!

**Mama Shmi: **jajaj como que un pajarraco? Pajaro suena más lindo. Pero Hermione no puede ser un simple pajarito… yo tb me pregunto que podra ser? Y creeme a todas se nos caen los pelos, la baba todo por Sirius. No podemos culpar a Rosmerta. Saludos y besos :D

**Sakura sanin: **Sii, que lindo verlo arrepentido. Es difícil imaginarlo en esas. El todo rebelde, en una posición sumisa. Toda una imagen. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Cariños!

**Sakura Haruhi Otonashi: **Si las hormonas le afectan, pero en el cap siguiente ufffffff jajaja y si que la quiere. La quiere de más años de los que tiene Hermione. Besos y abrazos para ti tambien.

**Fran Ktrin Black: **Si, así es. Rosmerta! Es que con quien más podría haberlo juntado? Mcgonagall ya esta como pasadita jajaj

**Victoria Kelley: **Y tú ni te imaginas la felicidad que siento cuando me dejan reviews… te entiendo! (abrazo jaja) Yo no sabría decirte si no me agrada, la verdad es que no la recuerdo muy bien. Pero definitivamente la vamos a odiar en esta historia! Y otra cosa.. tu tb crees que estan casados? Xq todos creen eso? Jaja yo no lo puse en ningun lado. En fin! Y lo de convertirse en animales fantasticos me agrada… no importa realmente si no se puede, ya que yo soy ama y señora de este fic y puedo hacer que hasta los muertos revivan muajajaja. Y porfavor, sigue diciendome que te gusta mi historia. No me canso de leerlo. Besotes y abrazotes, muack!

**panchypotter: **Que lindo , verdad? Se nota que la quiere. No cualquiera se arriesga a la ira de Ojoloco. Sirius se ha ganado puntos definitivamente! Y con quien mas se iba a desquitar Hermione? El pobre gato es el unico que esta ahí asique no le queda de otra jaja. Sabes, al parecer nunca respondo a las preguntas que me hacen, ya que en este cap no respondi a ninguna de las preguntas que me han hecho.. soy fatal jaja. Paciencia, ya respondere sus dudas. Pero si las respondiera todas de una. No habria historia, no crees? Besooos espero con ansias tu apreciación del cap!

**lobita22: **Gracias por el animo linda, y gracias a ti por el comentario. Nuevamente pido paciencia, ya responderé a esas preguntas. Lo juro!

**anne-lestrange: **No puedo creer que te hayas leido antes esta que Sincronizados. Es mi error, disculpa. Voy a poner una gran aclaracion! Lamento eso, porque la historia toma un matiz distinto si las lees desfazadas. Espero no haya perdido su brillo. Y otra cosa, que siempre olvido. Me encanta tu firma, lo de felix felicis! Cariños!

**Varne Belikov: **si, que tal la descarada esa de Rosmerta! Toda una bribona, peeeero ya sabemos que a Sirius ni siquiera le agrada. Ahora a esperar que ha Hermione le caiga la teja! Chan chan! Y eso de la voz sexy y grave de Sirius ufff a mi tb me encanta. Saludooootes!

**Muggle-Almost-Witch: **Siiiii, al fin alguien odia a Sirius!, no es que quiera que lo odies, o que lo odien, pero tp tenemos que tenerlo en un pedestal, no es un dios del cielo! Si es atractivo, carismatico etc etc, pero esta bien! Queria que se molestasen un poco con el –aunque fuese momentaneo- y se pusieran de lado de Hermione por un momento. Jaja resulto. Besooootes disfruta y espera el nuevo cap.

_Cariños!_

_**S **p **e**C t r A **l **F **a **i **R **y_


	12. Locura hormonal

**Notas Spectral's:**** Lamento comenzar así, pero esta aclaración es impostergable y ****sumamente necesaria. Si no la necesitas, sáltatela y disfruta del cap: **_¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedir que __no odien__ a Hermione? __Entiéndanla__! Va al pasado, salva al galán de telenovela, vuelve y se encuentra embarazada del mismo galán cuando tendría que haber aparecido al lado de Ron... eso desequilibra a cualquiera. Y otra cosa… Ella nunca ha sido un personaje que sea de fácil digestión, es más! en todos los libros es tediosa, agotadora, insufrible y la que funa la fiesta… Pero aún así la aceptamos y la queremos: 1° Es la mujer más __insegura__ y __vulnerable__ de la tierra, y solo aparenta una confianza falsa. No son mis palabras, si no de la mismísima Guru J.K 2° Hermione no es una mujer insensible, pero prefiere la __lógica__ a las complicadas emociones, por lo tanto: si ponemos a Sirius Black junto a unos sentimientos no explorados, créanme que hará lo posible por tirarlos debajo de la alfombra… no es algo que se tomaría a la ligera, y en este fic ella simplemente __no entiende__ que la hizo arrojarse a los brazos de Sirius... entenderlo sería darlo por hecho,** no es** la principal razón, pero si una de las varias. 3° Estamos de acuerdo en que es una Gryffindor y que ha demostrado hasta el cansancio como enfrenta los miedos, a la muerte y al quebranto de las leyes cuando se trata de llegar a __un fin correcto__… Pero una cosa es eso y otra el enfrentar las decisiones propias que se han tomado –viniendo de ella, con __sano juicio__- **Por algo** se niega tanto a escuchar! y toma una postura reticente. 4° Por último, ella jamás de los jamases tendría una relación con Sirius, las razones están a la vista! **Viola** todas y cada una de sus nociones __éticas-morales__, así que no esperen que acepte que dejó a su amado pelirrojo por un rockstar de pelo largo, dios de la __locura, sexo y desenfreno__ así como así. No, o sea… eso dejémoslo para cualquiera de nosotras, o para una Lavender Brown, pero a Hermione no le va para nada… **ESO, siento que debería haber escrito esto desde el primer capitulo, así nos hubiésemos ahorrado taaaantos sentimientos encontrados con el raton de biblioteca.**_**_ Ahora, para los que quieran enterarse de verdad que ocurre en el interior de esta pobre mujer de lógica y libros intelectuales, sigan leyendo que es el penúltimo capitulo y una de los más significativos!. Más aclaraciones al final!_**

* * *

**Capitulo XII: Locura Hormonal**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontró sola en la casa. Lo prefirió así, él ya no podía darle respuestas, solo confundirla tratando de apaciguar lo que no tenía sentido. Se tocó la cabeza, aún le dolía y podía sentir como sus pensamientos se tornaban como un enjambre enfurecido.

Dejó su cabeza y se ocupo de su vientre, parecía que nunca dejaría de crecer. Un crujir de tripas la hizo pensar en el desayuno. Sonrió, no entendía cómo podía seguir deseando comer después de todo lo que se había enterado, lamentaba sentir tal apetito.

No, no realmente.

Lo que de verdad lamentaba era el no poder recurrir a ningún libro para orientarse. Ir a la biblioteca y llenarse del aroma de las hojas gastadas. ¡De encontrar algo de orden y cordura!

¿Qué sería de ella? Estaba muerta para el mundo, pronto sería madre y no tenía adonde ir. No veía ninguna salida, nada.

Se atiborró de comida, fruta más que nada. No tenía deseos de cocinar.

Jugueteó con el tenedor y lo dejó inerte en la mesa. Nuevamente no le había preguntado cosas importantes a Harry ¿Por qué estoy muerta? ¿Dónde está Ron? Ni siquiera había dejado que él le hiciera las preguntas que quería. ¡Le molestaba tanto comportarse de esa manera! tan egoísta, impulsiva… Cobarde. Ella no era así. Apenas veía una interrogante hacía lo imposible por contestarla, así había sido en el colegio cuando ayudaba a Harry en su contienda contra Voldemort. Así había sido en todo ámbito de su vida

Pero esta vez no se trataba de Harry. Negó con la cabeza, se trataba de ella, por eso le resultaba tan difícil, pero había algo más… tenía que haberlo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza

Pero no todo era tan negro, aún tenía la hipótesis de su amigo, el de besar a… Se llevó las manos a la cara.

¿A quién besaría?

Se incorporó trabajosamente, sentía unas ganas enormes por abrir sus brazos y volar, escapar lejos, quizás visitar las Montañas Guilin. Sonrió para sus adentros, un recuerdo involuntario le pasó por la mente: Sirius la había encontrado en esa montaña.

Hizo desaparecer la sonrisa, se aterró y apretó ambos brazos junto al cuerpo. ¿En qué pensaba? No podía transformarse, era peligroso para el bebé. Fue por un vaso de agua, se lo bebió y tomó otro. Apoyó sus manos en el lavaplatos, miró al techo ¿porqué había pensado en Sirius?

¡En Ron!

En el debía de pensar, tenía que encontrar la manera de verlo, debía llevar acabo la hipótesis de Harry. Si besaba a Ron, seguramente recordaría.

Subió al segundo piso a cambiarse, tenía ganas de estar en la raíz del árbol, respirar tranquila y sentir solo a su bebé. Trató de no pensar, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esta vez no tendría miedo.

Se cepilló el pelo, pero apenas se miro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no, no era así. No estaba bien. No lo entendía, pero sabía que esa decisión no era la correcta.

No, no debía besar a Ron.

¿Pero cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo estar segura? ¿En qué confiaría? ¿En su intuición? ¡Pero si ella jamás había echo eso!

Salió de la habitación y con cuidado bajó la escalera ¿Y si hablaba con Sirius? ¿Y si le decía lo que creía? ¿Y si lo besaba a él antes que a Ron?

Se paró en seco ¿qué acababa de pensar? Se llevó las manos al corazón ¿porqué le latía tan deprisa? ¿Es qué se acercaba a la decisión acertada? No pudo llegar a la puerta tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, se cansaba demasiado rápido y su último razonamiento la había dejado exhausta.

Si pensaba en que aquel cuerpo era el de Mio, entonces tenía sentido que besara a Sirius antes que ha Ron. ¡Pero no! ¿Es qué la mente no era más importante que el cuerpo? Entonces debería besar a Ron antes.

Escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas.

Estaba echa un lío, pero de algo estaba segura. Tenía que besar a uno de los dos ¿Qué importaba el orden? Al primero que viera, eso sería lo mejor. Así no se sentiría culpable, simplemente lo dejaba al azar.

Después de tanto darle vueltas a la hipótesis de Harry, terminó por desecharla. No podía jugar de esa manera con ellos ni menos con ella misma ¿de qué hablaba, dejarlo al azar? ¡Pero si no era un juego! Sonrió con tristeza, Sirius definitivamente había sido una mala influencia para ella.

Está bien, no descartaría la idea por completo, pero buscaría una nueva forma de recordar en el caso de que hubiese algo que recordar.

Se levantó resuelta del sofá y se dirigió al estudio de Sirius. Se dijo que si las emociones fuertes traían los recuerdos, entonces ver las fotografías haría que su memoria aflorara. Miraría una a una las fotos, las estudiaría como nunca antes se había atrevido y para ello empezaría por Sirius.

Estaba en el comienzo de la escalera y unas 30 fotografías -de ella- la esperaban lado a lado. Hermione se armó de valor y comenzó a subir. Que extraño le parecía verse en las paredes, nunca había sido muy inclinada a tomarse fotografías, pero por lo que veía era bastante buena o el camarógrafo muy hábil.

Se sonrojó y pensó que ese debía de ser Sirius. Sacudió su cabeza, debía de enfocarse en las fotos.

Observó la primera: salía desenfundando su varita con una expresión muy grave, pero al instante sonreía y de ella salían unas notas musicales. La imagen no tenía nada de inusual salvo el atuendo… solo unos hot pants chiquitisimo y una de sus ya conocidas camisetas.

Las mejillas le ardieron, pero ningún recuerdo asomó a su mente. Se dijo que detrás de aquella fotografía no debía de haber alguna emoción fuerte, no se desilusionó y siguió a la siguiente: Esta le gusto muchísimo, era solo de su rostro haciendo caras graciosas, hasta que unos segundos después terminaba acercándose a la cámara para besarla.

Nada, ningún recuerdo… ya se estaba impacientando.

La siguiente era más subida de tono, tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento. No podía creer que se permitiese fotografiar de esa manera: Estaba sentada sobre una silla mecedora, y esta vez no había pantalón, ni short, ni hot pants –tragó saliva- tampoco había camiseta. Estaba desnuda, al completo… -Merlín, y eso Sirius lo veía a diario- pero para su fortuna al menos, sostenía un libro que cubría sus pechos, su sexo tampoco quedaba al descubierto, ya que tenía una pierna en alto apoyada sobre una pared.

Se sorprendió al ver que no era conciente de esa fotografía. Simplemente leía y jugaba con uno de sus mechones. Hermione admitió lo sugerente y provocadora que era esa imagen.

No podía creer que tuviera ese poder, esa sensualidad. Era algo no explorado, no conocido. Se desilusionó al no notar cambios en sus recuerdos. Siguió subiendo, esta vez solo vio sus piernas desnudas –eran las de ella- que daban pequeños pasos, y su mano izquierda que arrastraba unos pantalones negros sobre el suelo.

Se cubrió los ojos, eran los pantalones de Sirius. Volvió a llevarse las manos al corazón, aquello no estaba dando ningún resultado, solo hacía que se sintiera más avergonzada. Quiso volver, pero su curiosidad esta vez fue mayor.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Siguió su camino y encontró una secuencia de fotos: Se daba un baño y trataba de cubrirse entre risas, como si Sirius hubiese irrumpido sorprendiéndola. Había otra en la que no estaba segura de si salía vestida o desnuda. Estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación y el sol le daba de lleno. La Hermione de la fotografía salía con los brazos abiertos y con la cabeza hacía atrás, como esperando al sol o ¿…al vuelo?

Era hermosa, tuvo que reconocer. Se detuvo un momento a observarla, se veía tan feliz… En realidad, en todas ellas. Se llevo una mano al corazón, era una felicidad no conocía, no por no haber vivido esa vida, si no por que nunca vivió aquello con Ron… Simplemente no encontraba una imagen de ella con esas expresiones en su vida con el pelirrojo.

Se turbó, pero se dijo que era por seguir sin recordar nada. Continuó.

Soltó una pequeña risita, llegó a una fotografía en la que al fin se veía vestida: Se mostraba a la cámara con una sonrisa coqueta, atrayente y enigmática, se atrevió a pensar. Se detuvo en el vestido, era precioso de color vino muy recatado, pensó ya que llegaba al suelo y no tenía un gran escote, pero casi como una broma, la Hermione de la fotografía se dio la vuelta y mostró una espalda completamente desnuda.

Casi rió, seguro Sirius la tendría completamente cubierta en sus paredes, pensó con ironía.

Hermione decidió que ya había visto suficiente, solo miraría la de la puerta y entraría en el estudio, aquello no daba señales de nada y pensaba que perdía el tiempo. Se paró frente a la imagen enorme de la puerta, pero con los ojos cerrados. Tomó aire y se prestó a mirar: Estaba hincada y de espaldas, arreglaba un canasto y ponía flores graciosas. Hermione respiró hondo, estaba vez si que aparecía desnuda. Vio como su propio cuerpo se levantaba y se dejaba observar, por un momento creyó verse en un espejo, salvo por verse reflejada sin ropa. La ilusión terminó cuando su rostro dio una sonrisa cómplice –no era para ella, claro, si no para el que se escondía detrás de la cámara-. La cámara se había caído y enfocaba a 4 pies descalzos.

¡Suficiente!

Con la respiración entrecortada y con las mejillas encendidas se sentó frente al escritorio de Sirius. No le turbaba verse desnuda, ella conocía su cuerpo. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era saber que Sirius se encontraba detrás de cada foto y… contuvo la respiración: De que él también lo conociera.

No quería pensar en ello, concentró su atención en el desastre de Sirius. Era el caos. Hermione no se sentía a gusto en ese desorden, decidió mirar rápidamente las fotografías pequeñas del escritorio y, en las de las paredes.

Esta vez no salía sola, en todas y cada una de ellas salían juntos. La que estaba más próxima en el escritorio la hizo sonreír. Sirius la tomaba por la cintura y le hacía cosquillas, ella reía y reía sin lograr quitárselo. En otra, ella lo abrazaba y se escondía en su cuello, mientras miraba a la cámara y le hablaba a quien sea que estuviera detrás.

Se preguntó quién las habría sacado, quién habría estado de parte de ellos. Supuso que muy pocos, quizás solo Remus y por lo que sabía, Harry y Ginny. ¿Pero quién más? No muchos, pensó. Pero de estar en contra… Si, sabía quien encabezaría la lista, pero… Harry había preferido a su padrino entonces.

Una oleada de culpa le inundo el pecho. Había sido la artífice de una confrontación, quizás permanente, no lo sabía.

Siguió mirando por el estudio. Había una foto muy graciosa, estaban los dos lanzándose chorros de agua con la varita y luego arremetían contra el de la cámara, pero unos 5 chorros de agua salieron a por ellos. Entonces no era tan pocos…

Sentía curiosidad.

La última fotografía la dejó sin aliento. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y los acarició de manera inconciente, un cosquilleo involuntario le recorrió las piernas. Eran ellos, pero unidos en un abrazo y un… un… un beso. Ambos sujetaban la cámara y a veces miraban y sonreían para seguir en lo suyo. No tenía palabras para describirlo, sus ligeros movimientos, sus sonrisas confidentes... Su perfecta sincronización de labios.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no tenía recuerdos por tenues que fueran. Nada, aquello era la intimidad de Sirius y Mio.

Se dirigió como una loca a su estudio, pasó por alto todas sus imágenes y posó su mano derecha en el pasamano de su escalera. No era su intención, pero se detuvo en el primer escalón. Sirius le sonreía desde la primera fotografía, se tomaba su largo pelo con ambas manos para despejar su cara. Él a diferencia de ella se mostraba completamente vestido.

No podía creer que en los meses que había pasado en esa casa nunca se había fijado realmente en esas fotos, recordó que cada vez que subía era con la vista pegada a los escalones.

Subió, y para su escándalo, se encontró frente a un Sirius casi desnudo. El "casi" era solo por la guitarra mágica que tapaba sus caderas. Al parecer le daba un recital privado, ya que se encontraba sobre la cama que tanto conocía. Hermione tuvo que cubrirse los ojos y subir a tientas, porque el Sirius de la foto -que cantaba y reía- se había dado la vuelta mostrando unos muy bien formados glúteos.

Hermione se aferró el vientre, creyó que en cualquier momento tendría al bebé de tanta impresión. Hizo lo posible por ponerse en marcha, pero dio una miradita pequeña a la foto.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo y reflexionó en lo que había pensado de Sirius con respecto a su estudio, lo creía un sin vergüenza, un descarado por tener sus fotos en la casi desnudez, pero no podía culparlo si ella misma lo tenía en igualdad de condiciones.

Subió unos 5 escalones al vuelo, se detuvo. Se decía que no miraría, que iría directo a la puerta, pero a quien engañaba… quería abrir los ojos.

Y lo hizo.

No había sido tan malo después de todo, Sirius estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa, era de noche y lucía una túnica elegante. Se mostraba tan serio con sus ojos gris clavados en ella, no se movía. Hermione pensó que se trataba de una foto muggle, pero al instante el cuerpo de Sirius cobró vida: Se arrancó la túnica y con pasos medidos se acercó hacía la cámara, esta cayó al suelo y enfocó el techo.

Calor calor calor. Sus mejillas ya no se sonrojaban, ¡ardían!

Verse a ella era una cosa, pero ver a Sirius de esa manera… Verlos a ella y a él… ¿o era ella misma? Ya casi híperventilaba. Se sentía una intrusa, como si no debiese mirar. Se fue como un rayo a la puerta sin mirar las demás fotografías, pero tuvo que detenerse en la puerta, tenía que abrirla. Haría lo posible por no mirar, solo tenía que girar la manilla, no era tan complicado.

Pero no fue capaz.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un Sirius en todo su elemento: Cantaba a un público enardecido, se movía y elevaba su voz a la gente. No pudo evitarlo, pasó sus ojos desde el largo cabello negro-azulado hasta sus pies.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para poder respirar.

No sabía que canción era la que cantaba, pero de seguro era una melodía sensual, porque se contorsionaba de una manera que cortaba el aliento. Y la forma en la que tomaba el micrófono y se lo acercaba a los labios.

¡Merlín!

Hermione pensó que debería de estar prohibido tanto erotismo. Siguió paseando la vista, ya le resultaba imposible hacer otra cosa.

Sirius era de complexión delgada, pero de fuerza y vitalidad visibles. No era musculoso, pero si tonificado. Y en ese preciso momento –de la foto- en el que vestía nada más que su pantalón de cuero negro, y con sus movimientos... los músculos más increíbles se hacían notar.

Era tanta su energía y entrega a la música… Hermione no hacía más que mirar como el sudor le perlaba la tez blanquecina a Sirius. -Ella mojó sus labios con la lengua- Las gotitas de sudor hacían caminos sobre las marcadas caderas del animago.

¡Es que ese hombre no podía usar ese pantalón más abajo!

Lo último que observó fue el pequeño y poco notorio camino de vellos que se formaba en Sirius desde su ombligo hasta… hasta… hasta donde Hermione perdió la vista.

Había entrado, con la respiración agitadísima, pero había logrado quitar los ojos de la imagen. Fue a sentarse en su sillón. No podía dejar de agarrarse el pecho, estaba sumamente acelerada. No recordaba desde cuando no sentía algo así.

Recordar… Si tan solo recordase.

Mientras su respiración se iba normalizando, cerró los ojos ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba anonadada, no lo podía creer. Sirius había hecho que su cuerpo entero reaccionara a sus encantos.

-Admítelo Hermione… -Se dijo con voz ahogada- Sirius tiene un cuerpo increíble –Dio un largo suspiro y se mordió el labio con remordimiento- En verdad… es sumamente atractivo…-.

Abrió los ojos y trató de volver en sí y alejar sus propias fotografías y las de Sirius de su cabeza. Pensó que todo aquello había sido solo una tortura. Seguía sin recordar nada, y no se encontraba en una posición distinta a la anterior.

-Esto solo significa una cosa… -Dijo antes de esconder la cara entre las manos- Pero no puedo hacerlo…-.

No, no podía. Pero si lo deseaba.

Hermione sacudió otra vez la cabeza ¿Es que no tendría simplemente un día normal? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en Ron? Sentía que estaba engañando a Mio pensando en Sirius de esa manera.

-¡Esto es terrible! –Gritó- ¡…Te odio Harry Potter! ¿Por qué no mejor me hablaste de mi vida con Sirius? –Se puso a lloriquear falsamente-.

Se habían ido tres semanas, y otra vez no estaba segura de nada. Sirius no aparecía ni daba señales de vida y, de no Ron no tenía idea porque nuevamente no le había preguntado a Harry que era del pelirrojo. Su amigo tampoco aparecía y no tenía deseos de pedir el Profeta para enterarse de las noticias, otra vez.

Trató de no darle vueltas al asunto de su viaje, decidió que después de que el bebé naciera se aventuraría en soluciones y respuestas.

Mientras se la había pasado en compañía de Crookshanks y Cygnus. Le había tomado cariño al pájaro y, ahora entendía porque Sirius decía que era tan especial. Podía dar saltos, aparecerse en el lugar que quisiera. Por eso todo el mundo le decía que se lo enviase.

¿Qué más podía hacer, si no era tratar de despejar su mente? Seguir torturándose por supuesto, si ya parecía una costumbre. No supo porqué, pero después de casi de un mes, recordó que Augustus le había dicho que le enviara a Cygnus de vez en cuando… Sopesó la idea antes de descartarla.

¿Qué le escribiría?

_Augustus:_

_Hola, no te recuerdo muy bien –por no decir nada-, porque ya sabes… esas cosas que ocurren en el mundo mágico. Hice un viaje en el tiempo al pasado, y ahora que regresé me doy cuenta de que tengo una vida que nunca viví y estoy embarazada de un hombre 21 años mayor que yo. Lo normal. Pero bueno, no importa. No tengo con quien más relacionarme y tú me das cierta seguridad y alivio… Tengo un pequeño problema, creo que si beso al hombre que amo, podré recordar todo, pero puede que lo recuerde también si muero, pero regreso a la vida. Dime ¿puedes ayudarme? ¿o crees que me estoy volviendo loca?_

_Con cariño_

_Hermione._

Hermoso, pensó. Se golpeó la cabeza con su palma.

-¡Piensa Hermione, piensa! –Se dijo con frustración-.

Se fue a la cama, pero antes cuido de dejar su estomago completamente saciado. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar. Su bebé lo merecía. Estaba tan enorme que pensaba que su piel no aguantaría más y se desgarraría. Ya faltaba una semana y un mes para completar los 9 meses...

Y Sirius seguía sin aparecer.

Ya mañana buscaría que hacer en vez de pensar y pensar sin tregua. Cerró los ojos casi de inmediato y se entregó al sueño.

_Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, una capucha negra le tapaba la frente y le daba una sombra oscura en el rostro. Cuido de que un mechón castaño quedará a la vista, pero solo el mechón._

_Aquella era una noche sin luna, perfecta para lo que se disponía a hacer. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podía verlo de igual modo: Estaba sentado en su cama como si estuviera esperándola, dispuesto a levantarse apenas se acercase. Pero ¿la esperaba a ella? No, seguramente la confundía, era mejor así._

_Trató de divisarlo en la negrura. Le habría encantado poder ver sus ojos grises, pero solo lograba distinguirlo. Levantó su mano para darle a entender que no hablase. Y él se incorporó de la cama en silencio, ni siquiera espero que fuera hasta él. _

_En unas rápidas zancadas había acortado la distancia a unos 30 centímetros. Ella maldijo su pecho, que bajaba y subía de manera notoria. Estaba nerviosa y sentía el ardor en sus mejillas… no solo en sus mejillas._

_Seguía sin poder distinguir su rostro, no sabía que expresión tenía ni si la había descubierto bajo la capucha. Tuvo la necesidad de hablarle, pero se contuvo. Él trató de quitarle la capucha, pero ella con suavidad tomó sus manos y las estrecho con las suyas. Él estaba mucho más cerca ahora y, podía notar su irregular respiración. Su pecho estaba tan acelerado como el de ella. _

_No podía creer que se encontrara en su habitación, nunca creyó que fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa… de lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-No me sueltes… -Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir en el tono más bajo que pudo, apenas y se escuchó ella-._

_Él no respondió, pero tomó mejor sus manos, dejó que sus dedos se enlazarán con los de ella. Le daba a entender que no lo haría._

_No supo como sucedió, si fue él o si fue ella, o si simplemente se encontraron. Lo único de lo que era conciente, era de lo que pasaba. Había imaginado tantas veces ese beso, lo había recreado tanto en su cabeza… idealizándolo._

_Pero no había comparación, nada de lo que pudo soñar o vivir anteriormente era siquiera parecido a aquello. Abrió los ojos, estaba tan nerviosa e incrédula que casi no sentía sus labios en los de ella… Entendió porqué: realmente no se besaban. _

_Se maldijo interiormente, se había puesto así solo porque sentía el calor de su boca cercana a la suya, que colegial, que niña. No fue intencional, pero soltó una pequeña risita que él acalló rápidamente con sus labios._

_¿Cómo podía describirlo? Era como si toda su vida hubiese sido inocente, como si nunca hubiese conocido el ardor de un beso. No, era más bien como si nunca nadie la hubiese hecho llegar a ese estado._

_Lo era todo._

_Ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto y temía que él se diera cuenta, que pensará que era solo una ilusa con un amor platónico, un rockstar entre sus brazos. Pero él la aferraba con más fuerza, cada vez que ella se plegaba él apretaba más sus manos. _

_No la soltaría._

_Fue en ese momento cuando entendió que él sentía su mismo deseo, pero había algo en sus labios, en su manera de aferrarla ¿cómo podía besarla con tantas ansias? Él rompió la timidez y la quedes de sus labios, ella lo siguió sin miedo. _

_Perdida en el éxtasis._

_Su lengua enganchada con la de él, su lengua que le robaba y le entregaba… Era lo que quería, no había verdad más simple._

_Se apretó contra él, dejó que sus pechos se hundieran en su torso y que sus caderas se unieran… como él la sentía, ella podía sentirlo también. No se soltaban, ninguna prenda había caído al suelo, no era necesario._

_Placer, un indescriptible placer._

_Gemía… gemían ambos. Pero no dejaban su incesante beso, sus lenguas no se cansaban. Con cada movimiento tomaban más energía…_

…_y con el mismo ímpetu la gastaban._

_Cada gemido iba a dar a la boca del otro, no lograban escucharse, pero absorbían sus propios goces. Las manos se volvieron más frenéticas, se apretaban más más más ¡…más! y sus largas uñas se clavaron en las manos de él._

_Mayor placer._

_Ya casi no podían resistirlo, llegarían al delirio, al elevamiento… solo a través del beso. De manera sincronizada sabían que sería el último movimiento y que sus bocas se soltarían en una exclamación mutua._

_La gloria…_

_Cuando se separaron, reparó en la capucha. Se ciñó mejor el disfraz, en ese momento ya no le importaba si él sabía quien era. Quería que lo supiera… que había sido ella, que la iniciativa había sido suya… Pero no esa noche, alguien más la esperaba. _

_Él la dejó ir, como si supiera que no podía quedarse. Lamento que no le pidiera que se quedara, o que se revelase. _

_Seguramente lo habría hecho._

La mañana y el sol en el rostro.

Hermione despertó con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía plena y satisfecha. ¡Que gran noche!, pensaba, hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Fue tranquilamente al baño y se lavó la cara y cepilló sus dientes.

Aquel sería un día tranquilo, no importaba lo demás. Aquel simplemente sería su día. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y admiró la sonrisa que tenía. Sabía que había soñado con algo. Se miro unos segundos en el espejo, completamente sería… No, no podía recordarlo.

No importaba, debió de ser algo genial, porque estaba de muy buen humor. Tomó su cepillo y con la vista aún en el espejo comenzó a cepillar su pelo, hasta que reparó en uno de sus mechones. Algo le decía aquel rizo, no le dio importancia y siguió peinando.

Pero el rizo volvió a caer en su hombro.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, de golpe recordó aquel sueño. Con los ojos enormes de la impresión dejó a un lado el cepillo y se apoyó en su lavamanos, se miró en el espejo y vio la expresión de sorpresa que le devolvía su reflejo.

Y luego… la nada.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's: **_Bueno, creo que me explaye demasiado en mis notas de arriba... S__é que muchas entienden a Hermione y, esperó que las que no, ya la entiendan por este capitulo... si aún les falta comprensión, esperen al siguiente y último cap que está que **ARDE!** Saben, siento no dejar el tema, pero sigo creyendo que era una aclaración necesaria... Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerles la comprensión para las que no fue necesario este lapsus informativo. En fin, y otra cosita: sé que he dicho hasta el cansancio que me encantan los reviews, sean buenos, neutros o malos. Pero jamás dije que aceptara a los groseros, no entraré en detalles, solo diré que llegó uno que me saco de quicio y por eso decidí dar esta latera aclaración a lo Minerva… anyway, me siento más aliviada ahora… Creo que escribí demasiado y di una que otra pista de la historia, pero que se yo… Lo necesitaba. Me disculpan por favor si no respondo uno por uno a sus comentarios está vez, pero no me encuentro en el "estado" y no les escribiría con justicia... Está de más decir que amo sus comentarios, es por ellos y por el amor que le tengo a Sirius que escribo, que me devano los sesos pensando en la manera de sorprenderlos… Bueno lo que quiero decir, es que cada vez que veo sus reviews me sacan sonrisas enormes y hacen que sienta cariño por esta historia y sobretodo por ustedes. Que lata con ustedes esta oleada sentimental, pero como ya llega el final -de casi tres años de publicar- me dan ganas de sacar fuera todo todito!... creo que el capitulo suple con creces el que no responda review a review, asique no me voy con cargo de conciencia. Pero en el próximo **contestare encantada** y ahí si que esperare con gusto los tomatazos, pero ojo! siempre con **respecto** y si es una crítica que sea **constructiva**… por que me los mereceré. Así que preparen las antorchas… van a querer matarme!_

_Con infinito amor_

_****__S _p **e **_C _t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_  



	13. Nada se pierde, todo se transforma

**Notas Spectral's:** _Llegó queridos, el capitulo que resolverá sus duda y les dará las respuestas que tanto han querido… están nerviosos? ansiosos? yo si... quiero saber sus reacciones! **¿por qué?**: Es el último de la segunda parte del viaje de Hermione y la culminación de una** vida!**… haaaaa, a que se refiere Spectral? se morirá alguien? NOOOOOOO CÓMO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO!... Tranquilos, ya entenderán a lo que me refiero. Cuando terminen el cap, no olviden leer mis aclaraciones finales… **Es de suma importancia**, y ahora. A LEER!_

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Nada se pierde, todo se transforma**

* * *

¿Cuándo... qué... dónde...?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía Hermione mientras se levantaba trabajosamente del frío suelo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Dónde estaba?

Alguien le tiraba del camisón y, estaba segura de escuchar un batir de alas ¿Qué rayos? se preguntó. Trató de ver, pero donde sea que estuviese estaba en penumbras... ¿Se habría transformado en pájaro?

Se agarró la frente y la barriga preocupada... no, para su alivio seguía siendo humana. Pero tenía unas náuseas horrendas y un dolor espantoso en el bajo vientre. Continuaban tirándola y el batir de alas se volvía más insistente.

¡Si solo hubiese luz!

Se fue a tientas a la pared y comenzó a buscar un interruptor. Estaba mareadisima y se le hacía difícil mantenerse en pie. Un fuerte bufido la hizo volver por completo, había pisado a Crookshanks. Entonces era él el que tiraba de ella, pensó con la cabeza más despejada y, finalmente encontró el interruptor de la luz.

Se sorprendió al ver que seguía en el baño, no supo porqué, pero creyó que se encontraba en cualquier otro sitio, como en la habitación oscura de su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esas imágenes, pero le dolió más y entendió que se había desmayado. Cygnus también estaba ahí, batía y batía sus alas para despertarla. Les agradeció a ambos la preocupación y acaricio a cada uno, pero no se detuvo mayor tiempo. Fue directamente a la cama, era cierto que había estado tirada en el baño -prácticamente- todo el día, pero no se podía llamar descanso a eso, tenía que dormir. Le dolía tanto la barriga, y no quería pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior. Se arropó hasta las orejas.

-Ron, piensa en Ron –Se decía- …Sueña con el pelirrojo –Seguía acuciante-.

El sueño no demoró en alcanzarla, con el desmayo no había comido ni bebido en todo el día. Lo lamentaba por el bebé, pero el podía alimentarse de ella, de sus reservas. La que sufría por alimento no era él, si no Hermione. Prefirió concentrarse en la comida. Si, cualquier otra cosa era mejor que volver al sueño, pensaba.

-Comida… -Murmuraba sin fuerzas, mientras abrazaba la almohada- Comida… -Casi podía oler el chocolate caliente- La comida de _Sirius…_ -.

Cayó, profundamente se hundió en la subconciencia del mundo onírico, que suele llevarnos a nuestros deseos más internos. Se acurrucó en el almohadón y se quedó con los últimos sonidos que habían salido de su boca… _"Sirius"_

_Estaba nuevamente en la habitación, cubierta de pies a cabeza. El mechón castaño le sobresalía de la capa. Él se acercaba, tan deseoso como ella. Se fundían con sus manos y entrelazaban sus labios._

_El ardor, el excitado fervor de sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Un oleaje de indescriptible placer. Se desbordan ambos en un concierto de gemidos ahogados por sus propias bocas._

_Y luego, el éxtasis... pero tenía que volver… ¡Tenía que volver a él! la esperaba y no podía sospechar._

Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobresaltada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que tocarse el rostro, los brazos y por último la barriga. No había rastros de él, del abrazo íntimo que los había unido, se trataba de ella, solo de ella.

Se levantó de la cama, y al mirar la habitación en la que había dormido 3 meses, lo supo: Tenía que salir de ahí. Ya era de mañana y un deslumbrante sol le dio en la cara, recordó la fotografía en la que no sabía si salía vestida o desnuda, con los brazos abiertos... Si, abrir los brazos y recibir... ¡Pero no! ¿qué hacía? inmediatamente los cerró. Haber visto esas fotografías había sido un error, haber considerado un beso había sido un error… el haber viajado en el tiempo, eso si que había sido un gran error.

Se decía con el corazón acelerado y con una emoción intensa que crecía y crecía, turbandola.

Fue al baño, tenía que darse una ducha antes de partir y evitar dolores, ya comenzaba a darle una fuerte contracción, tenía que calmarse, respirar… tomarse la poción.

¡La poción!

La había olvidado por completo, hacía semanas que no la tomaba. Salió frenética del baño, desnuda y con el cuerpo a medio enjabonar. Ya en la cocina, llenó un vaso con la preparación turquesa, pero ¿…qué demonios? Ya no era turquesa, se había convertido en un amarillo pálido.

Dejó caer la poción, asustada. Tenía que ver a Augustus, tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue corriendo cuanto pudo a su habitación, se sacó el jabón con la toalla y fue a su guardarropa. Agarró cualquier prenda y la tiró en la cama, no importaba. Fue a su cómoda y sacó ropa interior, ni siquiera la miro… tampoco importaba.

No pienses en el sueño, no pienses en el sueño, se decía nerviosa al borde de las lágrimas. No era Ron, no era Ron al que tenía que volver, se repetía al borde del ataque.

¡NO ERA ÉL, EL QUE NO TENÍA QUE SOSPECHAR! se gritó interiormente

Fue a la cama y se puso las prendas como una autómata. Se puso la ropa interior sin ningún cuidado, no se fijo de que color era o si el sostén le combinaba. Trataba de no pensar en lo absoluto, solo se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Con la misma indiferencia, se puso la prenda de vestir. Fue rápidamente al baño a lavarse los dientes. Pensó que era absurdo que se detuviera en ello, pero recordó a sus padres y se dijo que no, que no tenía nada de absurdo. Podía estar muy desesperada, histérica o al borde de la muerte, pero ellos jamás le perdonarían que saliese sin el lavado de rigor.

Sus padres… ¿Porqué no había pensado en ellos todo ese tiempo? Si, le había preguntado a Harry, pero nunca más había vuelto al tema. Pensó que podría haber estado en su casa en vez de la de Sirius. Quizás allá no la acuciarían esos sueños, esos terribles sueños.

¿...Terribles? La asaltó la pregunta desde su interior, como si le diera a entender que no había nada de terrible. Aceleró más su partida.

Si, iría donde el sanador y luego a casa de sus padres. La entenderían, ella les había hablado hasta el cansancio de lo que hacía en el colegio y les explicaba de todos los hechizos que sabía, y -vacilo unos momentos- ...de los que nunca se atrevería a llevar a cabo.

Como el viajar en el tiempo. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero continuó. No tenía de que preocuparse: era la consentida, hija única. No le objetarían nada, solo serían unos padres comprensivos cuando les contase todo.

Se lavó la cara, y al secarse miro su reflejo en el espejo. Fueron unos segundos sin respirar, unos simples segundos. No podía ser, lo que se había puesto era… Tragó saliva, aún no lo creía. Era el vestido que le había regalado Sirius meses atrás. Siempre se dijo que utilizaría el vestido para una ocasión especial, pero ¿qué ocasión era esa?

-Cálmate Hermione, no te estás volviendo loca –Se decía mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración- …Fue una simple casualidad, no seas ridícula -Le temblaban las manos- ¡...ES SOLO UN VESTIDITO, COMPONTE! -Se dijo con impaciencia y se golpeo las mejillas con las palmas-.

Salió del baño a toda marcha, no había tiempo. No esperaría ni a Harry, ni a Ron… Ni menos a Sirius. Tenía que salir de esa casa ahora. Tomo una maleta y comenzó a lanzar ropa apresuradamente, no veía nada, solo un montón de telas y colores, un caos que se amontonaba sobre otro caos, pero cuidando de meter su varita con cuidado. En un mes más volvería a utilizarla.

Bajo las escaleras con calma, estaba claramente trastornada, pero no por eso descuidaría a su bebé. Su tripa rugió, tenía un hambre voraz, pero no podía detenerse, ya habría tiempo para comer, le dijo a su enorme barriga.

-Tus abuelos cocinan sano, pero muy rico -Le habló a su bebé para apaciguarlo- ...Y no vallas a esperar probar el azúcar -Le advirtió, fingiendo un tono divertido-.

Sus padres, volvió a pensar y se obligo a sonreir. Quería abrazarlos, contarles todo, sobretodo a él, su piedra angular. Pronto, se dijo, pronto estaría con ellos.

Fue a la puerta con mucho trabajo, tenía que arrastrar la maleta y su propio peso. Crookshanks se le enredo en las piernas, ronroneaba. Cygnus apareció tras él.

-Tengo que irme –Les dijo apenada- ¿Se lo dirán a Sirius?-.

Se dio un minuto para despedirse y, por unos segundos quiso prorrumpir en lágrimas. Harry tenía tanta razón, era una cobarde. Nuevamente huyendo, escapando de algo que parecía ser inevitable, pero ¿de qué? Era eso a lo que le tenía tanto miedo, saberlo.

Y el sueño… No quería pensar en el, era demasiado para ella. Demasiado para el bebé, podía sentir como se revolvía cuando pensaba en que tenía que volver a él, cuando no tenía que levantar sospechas… Un dolor espantoso hizo que se contorsionara hacía adelante.

Tenía que irse.

Tomó nerviosa su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Cygnus la llamó con un movimiento de sus alas. Hermione se volvió a mirarlo. Con el labio tembloroso reparó en qué no tenía idea de como partir: ¿Cómo se iría? No tenía traslador y no podía utilizar la red flu. La angustia y el dolor amenazaban con volver y Cygnus volvía a mover las alas. Hermione pensó que trataba de reconfortarla, pero cuando Crookshanks se le unió maullando y los dos se volvieron más y más tenaces, se preguntó que sería.

Les prestó la atención que le pedían y cayó en la cuenta de que Cygnus podía dar saltos al sitio que quisiese. Reflexionó unos segundos, no estaba segura de si podía hacerlo con personas o si le haría algún daño al bebé. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles o de averiguar si era posible, ya que por muy improbable que le pareciera, Sirius entraba en la casa.

-¿Mio, qué haces? –Le preguntó alarmado sin dejar de mirar la maleta y a ella-.

Hermione no entendía cómo Sirius aparecía justo en esos momentos, ni qué fuerza invisible lo llevaba a truncar sus planes. Pero tenerlo ahí, frente a ella... sencillamente sentía unas emociones contradictorias bullir desde su interior, agitándose y amenazando con surgir: Quería abrazarlo, que la hiciera sentir bien y le dijera que todo iría como tenía que ir; que solo había sido un sueño, un sueño que nada tenía que ver con ella, ni con él ni con Ron. Pero al instante la atenazó el deseo imperioso de salir de ahí, irse y no verlo.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué tenía que entrar justamente en ese minuto? Verlo tan cerca hacía que sintiese la urgente necesidad de tocarlo, de pasar la yema de sus dedos por sus labios, y cerciorarse de que fue él, el hombre del sueño. O de darse cuenta de que había sido eso, solo un sueño.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir y las lágrimas estaban preparándose en sus ojos, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su bebé a dar fuertes patadas. _"¿Mio, qué haces?" _Volvió la pregunta a su cabeza, se quedó como petrificada unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo sabía. Pero ya era suficiente. Alejó el llanto de su pecho y se dijo que no volvería a derramar una lágrima.

-Harry me lo contó todo –Le habló Sirius con voz cautelosa y cuidando sus movimientos. Seguramente pensaba que Hermione haría una locura- …Está bien Mio, no estás perdida-.

Hermione sonrió de manera involuntaria, una sonrisa triste. Hasta último minuto Sirius trataba de calmarla. Sentía que la amaba tanto, pero no estaba segura de a quién, y era eso lo que la carcomía por dentro. Quería lo que tenía aquella Hermione, quería a Sirius para ella, el bebé, esa casa… Ya no había caso de seguir auto-engañándose, el sueño se lo había dejado claro, pero cómo saber si era un recuerdo o una vivencia de la otra Hermione... Le sostuvo la mirada ¿Se lo preguntaba? pero no podía confiar en su respuesta, en la de nadie. Solo en la suya propia, y eso era lo frustrante: que no le decía nada.

Presentía que se estaba volviendo loca, y si seguía ahí perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. No le respondió ni le dijo nada, le quitó los ojos y evito mirarlo. La expresión afectada de Sirius hacía que dudara, y ya no había tiempo de dudar, solo iría a casa de sus padres... Él no tenía de qué preocuparse, no es que fuera a viajar por el tiempo nuevamente. Tomó su maleta con más fuerza y pasó a su lado camino a la puerta, pero Sirius le corto el paso aferrando uno de sus brazos. Hermione quiso resistirse, oponerse... quiso tantas cosas... pero no hizo nada. Volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo, rogándole con sus ojos que la soltara.

Craso error mirar esos ojos, se quedó sin habla, inerme al porte de Sirius. Algo se había abierto dentro de ella y no era capaz de contenerlo.

Sirius no le decía nada, no era necesario. Le aferraba el brazo con tal fuerza que le daba a entender que no saldría de esa casa. No era una prisionera, nunca lo había sido, pero ella percibía como él seguía esperando que algo ocurriese, tal como había dicho Harry. _Y no la soltaría_.

Estaban hombro con hombro y él se puso frente a ella, lenta, sin una gota de prisa, pero sin mermar su agarre. No se veía molesto, pero si implorante. Hermione se sintió pequeña, era tan alto, con su espalda amplia dispuesta a cubrirla en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, el sueño estaba ahí, comenzaba…

_Ella con la capucha y él aferrando sus manos, el calor de su boca haciendo que alucinara..._

-No me sueltes… -Se escuchó decir, y abrió los ojos sorprendida-.

Sirius estaba ahí, al igual que en el sueño, pero era visible. Ahora podía ver sus ojos, su expresión… ¡Y tenía tantas ganas de ello en el sueño! de tener una idea de lo que sucedía en su interior. Él aferró más su agarre, como si las palabras de Hermione hubiesen despertado algo.

Se estaba repitiendo, el sueño se volvía real, pensaba con el corazón desbocado, asustada de lo que pudiese suceder a continuación.

Sirius la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, los labios entreabiertos y su pecho moviéndose irregularmente. Hermione se vio acercándose unos centímetros, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía. El rostro de Sirius escondía con mucho esfuerzo lo que pugnaba por salir, lo que le había hecho sentir en el sueño.

Un deseo irresistible.

Hermione se decía que no, que se alejara, que le quitara su brazo y siguiera con lo que tenía pensado, pero su cuerpo tenía conciencia propia, ajeno a lo que su mente le ordenase. Nuevamente se vio haciendo algo inverosímil: con su mano libre aventuró a pasar la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Sirius. Esta vez su mente fue más fuerte y se detuvo a medio camino y, observó con respiración contenida sus ojos grises. No se movía, no decía nada. Era una invitación a que continuase ¿...o a que no se detuviera?. Lo hizo, su cuerpo se movió seguido por una fuerza mayor a sus restricciones, con timidez rozó su labio inferior y nuevamente pensó que estaba trastornada: No lo veía en meses, y ahora que estaba frente a ella actuaba de igual forma que en su sueño. Era una locura... pero no se detuvo. Sirius cerró los ojos, los cerró de tal manera que Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Tomó con más confianza su rostro. Pensaba en el sueño, en si realmente había sido ella... Si lo besaba lo sabría, aún sentía el calor de la boca de Sirius de su alucinación.

Se acercó lentamente, con su mente extrañamente en silencio. dispuesta, lista, preparada... deseosa. Los labios entreabiertos de Sirius la esperaban, y él que era más alto se había encorvado, para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Hermione cerró los ojos, la esperaba... él terminaría la escasa distancia que los separaba. Pero Sirius abrió los ojos de improviso y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con expresión perpleja.

_La había soltado._

Hermione no entendía. No le entendía ¿por qué se alejaba? A Sirius se le grabó en la cara que entendió al instante lo que había hecho, y trató de tomarla de nuevo, de explicarle, pero para Hermione el gesto había hablado por si solo. No era necesario, lo esquivo con rapidez y fue hasta Cygnus. Sin saber cómo, habían desaparecido.

Fue como un parpadeo, algo tan sencillo que le llegó a parecer ridículo, era mejor que los trasladores y las desapariciones. Se tocó la barriga, y se cercioró de que todo estuviese bien. No sabía dónde estaba, pero seguro era Italia. Podía escuchar el incesante parloteo de la lengua romance en cada una de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Debía de estar en una ciudad importante, ya que la cantidad de gente era exagerada. Se dio vuelta en busca de Cygnus, pero el pájaro ya no estaba.

Se encontraba sola entre todo ese gentío. Se aferró los brazos y se tocó instintivamente donde hacía unos minutos había estado la mano de Sirius.

¿Por qué? Seguía preguntándose… ¿por qué? le había dolido su alejamiento, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sentía que el gesto guardaba una profundidad, un sentido... tenía que ver con el sueño. Se distrajo, agua, pensó. El sonido del agua hizo que se volviera.

Contuvo el aliento.

Estaba frente a una fuente barroca. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto, era enorme, no podía asegurar cuantos metros… Se maravillaba con ella, las esculturas que tenía, el edificio enorme que había tras la fuente. Si, ella conocía ese lugar, era La Piazza de Trevi. Salvo que no recordaba haber estado ahí antes.

Fue a sentarse junto al agua, había miles de personas reunidas lanzando monedas, tomándose fotos y sonriendo. Todos felices, todos ajenos a la angustia que la embargaba, a la completa desilusión que sentía. Miró su reflejo en el agua, después de todo, el sueño no había sido real, quizás era un deseo de su subconsciente y Sirius no la amaba y siempre había amado a Mio, no a ella, pensaba con amargura y aflicción. Solo esperaba a que naciera la criatura, nada más.

-Por favor escúchame –Le llegó la voz bajísima de Sirius a su espalda-.

Hermione se volvió con violencia ¿cómo la había encontrado? ¿por qué siempre lo hacía?

-Cygnus fue a buscarme –Le respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado. La estudió un momento y habló- …Volvamos a casa, no es seguro estar aquí –Le dijo mientras trataba de tapar su rostro y le tendía una capucha negra para que se la pusiera- …Vamos -Le insistió-.

Hermione lo miro a él y a la capucha. Era la misma que había usado en el sueño. No, no iría a ninguna parte, no recibió lo que le tendía Sirius.

-Hermione, te lo ruego –Le decía entre dientes. Se escuchaba inquieto- …Nadie sabe que vives, cúbrete -Volvió a ofrecerle la capucha-.

-Me quedaré aquí. No pienso volver –Se lo dijo en ese tono mandón que tantos disgustos le había traído, y para nada acorde al tono bajo de Sirius-.

-Shhh, baja la voz –Le pidió nervioso mirando a uno y otro lado, después se agachó hasta Hermione y la tomó del brazo, para hablarle muy cerca del rostro- ¿…Y qué pretendes hacer? –Su tono era de enfado, pero seguía siendo bajo, alarmado- ¿Dónde piensas ir?-.

A Hermione no le gusto su tono de reproche ¿es que ya se le había olvidado lo que había hecho? ¿cómo podía tratarla con tanta desenvoltura y exigencia? Le arrebató su brazo dando a entender que era de ella y no de él.

-Donde si me quieran, y no se alejen de mí asustados –Le respondió sin mirarlo y demostrándole lo herida que estaba-.

Sirius dejó de esconderse y se paró frente a ella, dejó de mirar a los lados y se enfocó solo en ella. Se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la suya con mucho cuidado, pero Hermione con un movimiento brusco se la quitó.

-Mio… -Le habló con ternura dejando el tono de enfado, y Hermione entendió que hacía esfuerzos por no tomarla y llevársela de ahí. No lo miro- Sé lo perturbada que estás con todo esto, y no podía dejar que lo estuvieses más… -Trataba de disculparse- Si hubiese permitido ese beso... –Hermione quiso contenerse, pero su cuello se giró casi con voluntad propia. Lo miró, y lamento hacerlo. Tan atractivo y con el reflejo del agua en su rostro… sintió nuevos deseos por besarlo... por saber- ¿…Crees que yo no lo deseo también? –Le respondió Sirius, como si aquel pensamiento fugaz también hubiese cruzado por su mente. Hermione trató de esconder las emociones que despertaban sus palabras y se encogió de hombros, desvió la mirada y no permitió que viese el sonrojo de sus mejillas- ...Te he esperado y deseado más tiempo del que haz vivido... -Casi escuchó una leve risa, pero no fue más que un soplido- No podía permitir que me tratases como un experimento-.

Silencio.

Hermione escuchó lo último con remordimiento. Si, era cierto. Necesitaba saber si se trataba de ella, si había sido ella quien lo había besado en el sueño. Quien sin una gota de pudor había entrado en su habitación para obtener... -Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con un fuerte palpitar lo admitió- Obtenerlo a él. Estaba segura en ese momento, que lo sabría si lo besaba... Aún lo estaba y, Sirius debió de intuirlo, pero ella jamás lo habría llamado "experimento". Él solo vio la superficie, con tristeza movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Ella había deseado esa unión, aún la deseaba. Con lentitud se giró para mirarlo, sin saber realmente que decir... Solo lo miraría. Pero no pudo contactarse con esos ojos grises, le costaba levantar la barbilla y dejar que Sirius posara su mirada intensa en la suya. Se sorprendió al ver que esta vez fue ella quien tomó su mano. Por unos segundos, los fatídicos meses que había pasado encerrada se habían desvanecido, solo con sentir la mano de Sirius bajo la suya. Hermione levantó la vista, decidida. Iba a hablarle, explicarle lo que le ocurría, lo que pasaba en su mente y en el resto de su cuerpo... Sincerarse al fin, ese era el momento. Pero la gente de su alrededor comenzó a murmurar sus nombres, se distrajo. Podía escuchar claramente _Sirio Black,_ _Sirius..._ y también _Hermione Granger_, todo en un tono de completo asombro, pero sin saber realmente que decían.

Sirius apretó su mano, trayendola de nuevo al presente como si le dijese que no importaba lo que sucediese en el entorno. Hermione inspiró aire y le dio toda su atención. Se detuvo en su pelo, en sus labios, la perfilada nariz y sus ojos. Se dejó llevar por el sonido del agua y apago todos los murmullos y sonidos de flash a su alrededor, seguramente los fotografiaban, no le importó.

Sirius tomaba sus dos manos entre las suyas, las acariciaba y le daba a entender que esta vez _no la soltaría. _Pero Hermione también percibió cuánto se contenía. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro; ella porque no lo había permitido y él porque no se atrevía a intentarlo... salvo por esta vez, se dijo.

Hermione reparó en su respiración y en lo poco armoniosa que le resultaba, mientras que su corazón era un bum bum bum ininterrumpido, rápido y sonoro. Pensó en lo absurdo que le parecía ahora el haber querido huir de Sirius, cuando lo que más quería era verlo... había sido así desde el principio, desde que se había despedido de él en la época de los merodeadores. Salvo que en aquel entonces estaba preocupada por lo que le fuese a suceder, por saber si seguiría vivo. Pero ahora era distinto... Lo necesitaba, y tuvo que admitirlo. La herida en su pecho comenzó a cerrarse, ya no le dolía.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta, pero le sonreía abiertamente, escondiendo todo lo que pensaba tras esa sonrisa y, esperando que él entendiese que prefería volver a Sicilia, acostarse en su cama mientras esperaba que Sirius le trajese un chocolate caliente, y así poder conversar tranquilos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente. Se pusieron en pie, pero Hermione tuvo la necesidad de mirar la fuente antes de marcharse, recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho: _"no estás perdida"_.

-¿Me dirás dónde pretendías ir? –Le preguntó él con suavidad, sin soltar su mano-.

-Quería ver a mis padres… -Le respondió resuelta con la vista aún en la fuente- No sé porque no había pensado en ellos-.

Se quedó con este cuestionamiento, flotando en su mente al igual que las monedas en el agua. Escuchaba como eran lanzadas por la gente y el ¡plop! con el que caían, como si eso realmente resultase, como si por lanzar una moneda tus deseos se convirtiesen en realidad. Absurdo, pensó. Pasaron unos segundos más y se percató de que no escuchaba a Sirius, estaba demasiado silencioso. Le extrañó que no le dijera nada por lo que había dicho. Lo miro, y se extrañó más al verlo tan estático, y notoriamente nervioso. Una gotita de sudor le corría por la sien.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó con calma. No respondió- Sirius ¿estás bien? –La calma iba dando paso a la preocupación, y él seguía sin responderle- ¿Qué pasa? -Trató de no parecer tan insistente, pero al ver que su expresión pasmada era la misma comenzó a moverle el brazo, primero despacio y luego enérgicamente. Su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien…- Mis padres… -Musito Hermione- ¿Qué le pasa a mis padres? –La pregunta la asalto tanto a ella como a Sirius, él solo le abrió mucho los ojos, con miedo. Su silencio le decía más que cualquier otra cosa. Por un minuto todo fue oscuridad para ella, hasta que una punzada de dolor le atravesó desde la espalda hasta el vientre, provocando que se aferrara de si misma-.

-¡Mio! –Reacciono Sirius finalmente, y ayudó a Hermione para que se incorporara y llegara hasta el borde de la fuente- ¡¿Estás bien?-.

Tenía miedo, un frió le atenazó el pecho y le recorrió la garganta. Las contracciones venían, el dolor venía... Pero tenía que saber, eso lo tenía que saber.

-Dímelo –Le pidió implorante, entre punzadas de dolor- ...Dime si están bien-.

No quería escuchar a su intuición, a su conciencia. Algo gritaba y gritaba dentro de su cerebro, le decía que no, que la respuesta era no.

-Mio, no es momento. Tengo que llevarte a…-.

-¡No! –Chilló, y toda la atención de la gente recayó más en ellos. No le importó- Dímelo… Por favor –Su voz le parecía extraña, aguda- Ten..tengo que saberlo-.

A pesar del dolor, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, ella estaba fuertemente aferrada a sus brazos, _no lo soltaría_, no hasta que le respondiese. Sirius mostraba un rostro lleno de tormento, duda y conflicto. Hermione no dejaba de pensar en la respuesta que saldría de la boca del animago ¿por qué se demoraba tanto? Vamos, dime que me equivoco, dime que están bien, rogaba internamente. Las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor, le hablaban a Sirius en italiano. No podía entender qué le decían, algunos se veían molestos y otros preocupados, pero él no hizo caso, solo la miraba a ella. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, pero el sonido le llegó tardío.

-No están, Hermione...-.

No logró reaccionar a sus palabras, no pudo tomar fuerzas para soltar el llanto que había guardado tan bien en su pecho. Al instante, un agudo y poderoso dolor que venía de su vientre la hizo soltar el alarido más doloroso de su existencia. Voces a su lado, italiano rápido e histérico. Sirius gritando en el mismo idioma y ella tendida en el suelo aferrándose el vientre. No lograba entender bien lo que veía ni lo que escuchaba, ni porqué estaba en el suelo... Solo pensaba y sentía el dolor... era tan grande y las contracciones tan largas.

Volvió a gritar, clavando sus uñas en el brazo de alguien, haciéndole daño e infligiendo dolor, pero no tanto como el que ella sentía. Sirius, pensaba, era el brazo de Sirius... Habría sonreído y llenado su corazón de ternura por el gesto; Hermione tenía la certeza de que a Sirius le importaba muy poco el sentir un poco de dolor si con eso lograba aliviar el suyo. Pero no podía sonreír en esos momentos, no, solo podía crispar su rostro por el sufrimiento, el dolor y la pena.

-¡Hermione, Hermione! –Le rogaba él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y aferrándole el vientre- Tienes que aguantar, aún no por favor –Le pedía y volvía a vociferar en italiano- ¡…No tienes 40 semanas! -Le gritó, aunque parecía más un lamento-.

-Llé..llevame a..a S..san M..mungo... –Logró decir entre jadeos- Qui..quier..o a mi s..sanador –Le suplicó estrujándole el brazo- ¡…Llévame con Augustus! -Terminó por exclamar en una sola frase-.

No entendía nada, se contorsionaba por las contracciones y Sirius no le decía que si, que la llevaría, que llegarían en segundos... Y sus padres... no, por favor no... Estaba agotada, exhausta por el esfuerzo, quería cerrar los ojos, desmayarse.

Dolor.

-Sirius, Augu..augus..stus por favor… No aguanto –Gimoteaba mientras dejaba su torturado brazo, para tomarle la mano y apretarla con fuerza- El agua, la..la fuente s..se ¡desbor..bordó! -Exclamó asustada pensando en la fuente barroca- Es..es..toy mojada... -Arqueó la espalda frente a una nueva contracción- ¡...Sirius ¿por qué?-.

Seguía sin responderle, él la tomaba en brazos y la subía a algo. Por favor que sea el autobús noctambulo, imploraba mentalmente. Hermione no podía hacer más que respirar y prorrumpir en alaridos cada vez que venía otra contracción, sin más que suplicar a su vientre que se calmara, que no la hiciera sufrir más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si con eso disminuyera el dolor.

Se movían y al instante escucho bocinasos y juramentos en italiano, iban muy rapido. Si, seguramente era el autobús noctambulo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Le preguntó Sirius con voz altísima, fuera de sí- ¿Cómo que la fuente se desbordó?-.

Hermione no le respondió y Sirius tocó su vestido, ella sabía que estaba empapada, pero era por el agua de la fuente ¿no?.

-Oh por Merlín -Musitó él- ...Rompiste fuente -Al instante Sirius se puso a gritar a alguien en italiano-.

Silencio, bocinasos, fuertes derrapes y palabrotas en italiano.

-¡San Mungo! –Gritó ella con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en sus padres. _Muertos_- ¡...Augustus! -Exigió ante el silencio de Sirius, le costaba enormidades hilar oraciones-.

-Hermione, estoy histérico y tú no ayudas en nada –Le habló por fin, en un tono nada tranquilizador-.

Quería replicarle, decirle que no era él quien estaba apunto de partirse en dos. ¡Que no era él, el que sentía como las caderas se abrían más y más con cada punzada de dolor! Pero no podía, si habría la boca era solo para soltar otro gemido.

Abrió los ojos, se habían detenido. Con pavor se fijó que no era el autobús noctámbulo, se trataba de un simple taxi. El hombre que manejaba se volvió a mirarlos. Le dijo algo en italiano a Sirius y luego se dirigió a ella. No entendía nada, pero estaba casi segura que eran palabras felices, alegres. Hermione quiso gritar y, sintió más que nunca que odiaba aquel idioma.

-Sirius -Le dijo tomándolo por los hombros, desafiando a su cuerpo a que la volviera a torturar- ...No me tomé la poción, hace semanas que no lo hago -Estaba consciente de su crimen, pero la expresión acusatoria del animago se lo recalcó- ...No lo entiendes... -Le decía impaciente- ¡Tienes que llevarme con Augustus!-.

Sirius se soltó cuando Hermione se apretó más contra si misma por las contracciones, no le respondió nada y se bajo del auto. Hermione volvió la mirada al frente y se encontró con el taxista haciendo ejercicios de respiración, con la ilusión de que ella los hiciera también. Miro desesperada por la ventanilla, y vio como unas 5 personas en batas blancas se acercaban a Sirius, venían con una camilla. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de Hermione y con una fuerza que desconocía la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en la camilla.

-¡No, no! –Vociferaba entre débiles manotazos a Sirius que iba a su lado, pasaban a toda máquina por el hospital- Este no es San Mungo –Otro grito de dolor- Quiero a Augustus… ¡Tráeme a Augustus! –Le exigió como un berrinche, pero solo estaba aterrada. Temía por el bebé y Sirius no lo entendía-.

-Hermione, no podemos –Se acercó todo lo que pudo a su oído para que nadie más los oyera- …Estás a punto de dar a luz, estamos en Roma y no puedo hacerte viajar en traslador kilómetros y kilómetros hasta Londres-.

-¡¿Qué… –Exclamó en su oído y Sirius se alejó con dolor. Todos los miraban interesados- Me estás diciendo que tendré un parto muggle?-.

-Hermione, baja la voz –Le decía entre dientes, mientras trataba de sonreír a los que miraban y manteniendo una calma, a todas luces fingida- Son muggles, por ¡Merlín! y tú estas muerta -Terminó al borde del puchero-.

Hermione sintió como su mirada café se volvía asesina y Sirius se ponía tenso, rígido, pero sin sucumbir a su dura mirada. Pensaba en Cygnus ¿porqué no podían ir con él? Seguramente el bendito pájaro estaría tirado en alguna parte descansando por haberla llevado a ella y Sirius tan lejos. Cerró los ojos rogando a sus padres que cuidaran del bebé, que todo saliera bien, que él saliese bien. Ya entraban en la sala de parto. Una luz blanca le dio de llenó en la cara, y tuvo que abrir los ojos. No le gustaba el lugar, no se parecía en nada a los tranquilizantes colores de la estancia de Augustus... Solo pensaba en su sanador, en lo mucho que quería que fuese él y no otro que la asistiese en el parto.

Un hombre con una mascarilla y guantes en sus manos se acercó a ella.

-Te pondrán anestesia, casi no sentirás nada. Solo tienes que estar tranquila, relájate –Le aseguraba y aconsejaba Sirius mientras aferraba su mano. Se veía al borde del colapso-.

Hermione quería comenzar a gritar de nuevo, pero otra contracción –más dolorosa- atacó su bajo vientre. Sirius histérico le hablo en italiano rápido al médico, él por su parte le respondió con total naturalidad, y Hermione hasta notó un tono jovial en su respuesta. Sirius se volvió hacía ella y logró distinguir su expresión de terror.

Se temía lo peor.

-Mio, tomate con calma lo que voy a decir. –Tomó aire- Pero es muy tarde para la anestesia –Le informó Sirius, y unos hilillos de sudor le recorrieron la frente –Tendrá que ser un parto natural-.

No se tomó ni dos segundos, ni siquiera se lo pensó, solo vio sus dos manos aferradas al cuello de Sirius. Dejo de lado el fuerte dolor que sentía para decirle en el tono más amenazador que, si no la llevaba a San Mungo, si no le traía a Augustus... al menos que hiciera que le pusieran la maldita epidural, morfina o algún calmante para elefantes.

Sirius le sonrió nervioso, casi como si tuviera un tic en la comisura de los labios, le dijo que haría lo posible. El doctor se les acercó quitándose la mascarilla, se veía sonriente. Le habló a Sirius y estalló en risas. Hermione tenía ganas de estrangularlo y Sirius seguramente sería el próximo. El animago le respondía algo nervioso, miró a Hermione y luego al doctor, que volvió a estallar en risas.

-Él cree que me estás recriminando los dolores que sientes –Le tradujo a Hermione entre risitas nerviosas- ...Y que eres una mujer muy afortunada y valiente por tener a tu bebé sin drogas-.

Hermione le dio una mirada de total furia, y Sirius se alejó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que no volviese a arremeter contra él.

-¡Es tú culpa! –Le gritó antes de volver a sentir una nueva contracción- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que mis padres habían muerto? –No lograba llorar, las contracciones volvían una y otra vez-

-¡Tú me pediste que no te dijera nada! -Le espetó él en su defensa-.

-¡No me grites! -Le gritó Hermione con un dedo acusador- Tú..tú..tú... !Tú¡ -Trataba de decirle, pero no se le ocurría qué-.

-Tú -Le apunto con el dedo Sirius- ...Tú fuiste la que intentó escapar de nuevo. ¡Podrías haberme esperado en casa y no estaríamos en estas!

Sirius la miraba con su porte altivo, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de ver que Hermione estaba a punto de reventar.

-¡Haaa… -Grito Hermione, pero no por una contracción, si no por hacerlo sentir mal. Y lo logró, Sirius dejó de inmediato su lejanía y se puso a su lado, pero ella se dirigió al médico sin prestarle atención a las disculpas de Sirius- ...Deme la epidural por Merlín! -Le demandó, pero como no obtuvo más respuesta que una simple sonrisa, miro a Sirius y le ordenó:- Un maleficio, no importa. Un crucio o lo que sea. Pero ¡quitenme el dolor!-.

Sirius estaba mudo, estático a su lado. Solo la observaba con una sonrisa enloquecida en el rostro, a Hermione no le podía importar menos que era lo que pasaba detrás de esa sonrisa. Una nueva contracción venía, y los enfermeros le daban altura a la camilla. Tomaron sus pies y los pusieron en unas cosas de metal frio, sus piernas quedaron totalmente abiertas.

Otro alarido.

Había sido un segundo, estaba segura, en el que había cerrado sus ojos y al abrirlos Sirius ya no estaba a su lado. Escuchaba por todos lados ese maldito idioma que la estaba volviendo loca y nada de Sirius. El médico risueño se posó frente a ella, le sonrió y le hizo ademán de que pujara con expresiones de su rostro. Desapareció entre sus piernas.

-¡SIRIUS...! –Grito a los 4 vientos y el animago llegó como un rayo a su lado, con la mascarilla a medio poner, una bata celeste puesta en un solo brazo y un gorro que solo le tapaba la mitad de su largo pelo- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJARME EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, MALDITO SIRIO BLACK? –Le gritó y Sirius estalló en carcajadas enloquecidas-.

-Me llamaste Sirio Black -Le dijo en el tono más absurdo con una media sonrisa. Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de entender porqué lo había llamado así, ya que la cabeza del médico volvió a aparecer de su entrepierna, le habló en italiano y volvió a desaparecer- ...Dice que vas bien, que tienes que seguir pujando –Le tradujo Sirius con ilusión y aferró su mano-.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Le respondió apretando los dientes claramente molesta por su tono de apremio, él lo entendió como si Hermione tomara fuerzas para pujar y no como un comentario sarcástico. Sirius ingenuamente trataba de darle ánimos con las caras más ridículas de esfuerzo. Ella solo lo miraba con más furia- !Te odio Sirius Black¡, te odio te odio te odio te odio te odio te odio –Le decía entre jadeos de dolor y esfuerzos por el puje-.

-O, no lo dices en serio –Le respondió él divertido, con su mano triturada por la de ella- …Por cierto, el vestido te queda perfecto-.

El médico volvió a asomarse, le cerró el ojo a Sirius como si le diera a entender que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Si, seguro, distraerla con frivolidades en esos momentos era lo más sensato. El médico le pidió que pujara una vez más y Hermione se armó con toda su frustración, pena, ira y dolor: Sirius que no la había llevado con Augustus, el médico que le hablaba y no lograba entenderle, sus padres muertos, el sufrimiento de su vientre y cadera que hacía que odiara más a Sirius... Otro puje. Pero no todo era frustración y enojo: Su hijo que venía, eso si que era digno de celebración.

-Voy a.. Voy a.. –Trataba de decirle a Sirius, a todos, a ella misma. Pero se calló y aguantó la respiración- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! –Fue su último grito y esfuerzo-.

Sintió como la criatura había salido de su cuerpo, como la conexión seguía viva por el cordón umbilical, quiso verlo, tomarlo. Pero lo primero que hizo fue clavar su mirada en la mirada gris de Sirius. Le sonreía satisfecho, embobado, como si no pudiese creer que aquello hubiese ocurrido. Su hijo. Y Hermione también le devolvió la sonrisa, agotada, adolorida, pero exultante. Lo había logrado, si, estaba bien, vivo. Había traído una vida al mundo, le parecía increíble... Sirius seguía sonriéndole, pero a Hermione le costaba mantener la cabeza erguida, la sonrisa. Estaba tan cansada, cerraría los ojos, solo un segundo... si, _solo un segundo,_ sin saber realmente lo que significaría: sintió como su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la camilla, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, de explicar que estaba demasiado cansada como para mantenerse despierta, como para respirar. Aunque continuaba viendo los ojos grises de Sirius, como si estuviesen grabados en sus párpados cerrados.

Fue como un golpe. Creyó haber olvidado el dolor, pero este solo había alcanzado el umbral máximo en su cuerpo, por los pocos segundos que le tomó a la criatura salir de su vientre y abrir al máximo sus caderas, hizo que una puerta se abriera en su conciencia. Una puerta que había comenzado a abrir, pero que ella insistía en mantener oculta. Ya no había fuerza en su interior para forzarla.

Y luego la negrura, envuelta en una engañosa alegría y alivio. Pero ya no podía elegir, era ser engullida por la oscuridad o ser engullida por la oscuridad. No había ni existía otra opción. La puerta se había abierto de par en par y ella solo lo sentía por Sirius, por su hijo recién nacido. Tenía que ir, tenía que cruzarla...

_-¡Mio… Mio…! –Alguien la llamaba, pero ella se encontraba lejos. Lo sentía, pero no podía responder-._

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Ella era la Hermione que siempre se negó ser. Era la Hermione del pasado, la del futuro y la del presente. No había una suplantación, ni una fusión de entidades ni algo tan descabellado como otras líneas de tiempo. Era ella, y solo ella… Mio.

_-¡Mio… Hermione! –Seguían llamándola con insistencia, pero necesitaba darle forma a lo que se le presentaba-._

Sabía exactamente quienes habían vuelto a la vida: Fred que se había casado con la prima de Fleur; Tonks que se hallaba feliz junto a Remus y su hijo Ted; Alastor Moody que dirigía la Orden del Fenix encantado de poder perseguir a los mortifagos que quedaban; Rufus Scrimgeour que seguía en el puesto de Ministro de magia haciendo una gran labor; Hedwig, que seguía siendo la mejor y más querida mascota de Harry; Fred y George que hacían de su negocio una felicidad para todos y sobretodo para ellos... Y por último, Sirius…

Sirius, al primero que había salvado la vida, al primero que había contactado. Él, el primer mago en el que había pensado para corregir las calamidades de su línea de tiempo.

_-¡Hermione…! –Era él, la llamaba angustiado, pero ya iría. Ya estaría junto a él-._

Todos los recuerdos que tenía junto a Sirius, todas las fotografías que había visto en la casa que tenían en Sicilia, los objetos, los lugares que había visitado… Todo cobraba sentido y vida.

Era real, el amor que sentía y la felicidad que mostraban en las fotos, era todo cierto. Eran sus propios sentimientos, que ciega había sido...

Sirius… Él la había convertido en un Animago, la había ayudado, convencido y asistido. Él le había dado la fuerza y el empuje... Y el lugar que habían escogido, sonrió. Era las Montañas Guilin, por eso había ido allí en primer lugar. Era un sitio cargado de emoción para ambos, era el lugar de su comienzo... Ahí se habían unido y no se separarían jamás. Volvió a sonreír, no era una animaga registrada, eso también había sido idea de él.

Y la fuente en la que había saltado con Cygnus, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en Roma, pasaban horas incontables en ella, hasta se habían bañado una vez en sus aguas, indiferentes de lo que pensara la gente. Ahí le había dado la noticia, rió... pero que curioso, él mismo le dijo que ella sería madre. Lo recordaba muy bien, su sensación de sorpresa y alegría. Hasta ese punto la conocía Sirius, no... su conocimiento era mayor.

Y Cygnus… ella misma se lo había regalado. Él le había dicho que era demasiado para ella, que si él no había podido, ella ni en sueños. Le demostró que no era así, había ganado el pájaro en la apuesta que él había perdido. !Que magnifica y poderosa sensación! Le había demostrado que era su par. Se había ganado su respeto y admiración.

Rió y rió… Lo amaba tanto, cada momento había sido una delicia a su lado... Y las peleas ¡Cuántas discusiones no habían tenido! era lo que más los unía, la diferencia de carácter, sus distintos puntos de vista y acción: Él siempre desapareciendo molestó, para después volver... siempre volver. Y el sueño, el sueño era lo más real que había vivido. Había sido su primer encuentro, su primera intimidad y secreto.

Si, ella estaba con Ron en ese entonces…

Ahora lo entendía, por eso no recordaba nada, por eso le había tomado más tiempo que ha Harry. Era la culpa, el remordimiento que no le permitía aceptar los fuertes sentimientos que profesaba hacía Sirius mientras estaba con Ron. Ron, que le había jurado amor para toda la vida en los lavados de Hogwarts y ella también, jurando que estarían juntos siempre y para siempre. Pero ella le había fallado y no solo a él. Sus padres habían muerto a causa de su viaje... Habían tantas consecuencias.

Pero ya no podía lamentarse, era momento de vivir la vida que había elegido, tenía que hacerle frente a la decisión que mayor dicha le había dado a su existencia.

_-Hermione… -Volvía a llamarla Sirius, pero esta vez con un tono derrotado, débil... Pero había algo más: un ligero llanto llegó a sus oídos. Era su bebé, pero aún quedaba algo más… Sirius tendría que esperar, solo unos segundos más-._

Y la noche en la que había regresado de su viaje… Sirius y ella acababan de hacer el amor. Él la tomaba de una manera posesiva, territorial. Hablaban acerca del bebé: Hermione bromeaba lanzando nombres al azar, se había pasado el día leyendo libros de constelaciones. Quería preservar esa tradición de los Black, aunque Sirius arrugaba la nariz cada vez que le daba un nombre. Él decía que quería uno que le agradase a su bebé. Hermione, que se había apretado más contra él y había agotado todos los nombres que sabía, quiso saber si él tenía alguna idea de si sería niño o niña. Sirius se extrañó y entre risas le dijo que no recordaba tener poderes adivinatorios. Hermione le dio un codazo, y le explicó que como él le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, creía que podía saber también el sexo. Sirius quedó en silencio y arremetió a hacerle cosquillas por el codazo. Cuando se calmaron y dejaron de reír, él le respondió que no lo sabía, aunque tal vez si resultara varón, a él le gustaría tener el honor de escoger el nombre. Sería de alguien especial, le decía. Un nombre que lo llenaría de orgullo, y que de seguro le gustaría al bebé. Hermione no puso objeción, si fuese una niña, entonces a ella le tocaría darle nombre, tenían un acuerdo.

Estaban quedándose dormidos cuando volvió a preguntarle media despierta que, cómo lo llamaría en caso de que fuera un niño... La respuesta de Sirius no pudo más que hacerla sonreír. Si, de seguro que estaría orgulloso de tener ese nombre.

Volvió, regresó a la sala de parto. Su hijo lloraba ruidosamente en los brazos de Sirius, y él con lágrimas recientes miraba con completo alivio a Hermione que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sentía como si hubiese estado bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración mucho tiempo, más del debido. Sirius la besaba en la frente enloquecido, le decía el susto que lo había hecho pasar, que no lo volviera hacer nunca... lo feliz que estaba de verla y lo orgulloso que se sentía de su hijo, de su hermoso hijo. Hermione a pesar del trauma del parto, recibió los besos quedos de Sirius con una ceja enarcada. Ya no había necesidad de contenerse. Lo tomó con sus dos manos y, para sorpresa de él lo besó enérgicamente en la boca, que luego de unos segundos de estupor sintió como le correspondía con la misma emoción.

Todo el personal médico prorrumpió en silbidos y aplausos, el médico tratante se acercó a la pareja y los felicito por el enorme bebé, y por el ímpetu de Hermione de aferrarse a la vida. Le dio otro vistazo al pequeño Black, les dijo que si bien era prematuro parecía de 40 semanas: era sano, con el mismo color de cabello de su padre, pero con las retorcidas formas del de su madre, además de llevar sus mismos ojos. Era un varón. Les preguntó el nombre.

Sirius iba a abrir la boca para traducirle, pensando que aún no recordaba nada, pero ella lo paró en seco.

-Su nombre será Regulus Alphard Black –Le dijo en perfecto italiano con una sonrisa enorme-.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y miró con completo estupor a Hermione, parpadeó exageradamente y fue su turno para prorrumpir en una completa algarabía.

-!Lo recordaste... volviste... Estás...! -Exclamaba Sirius, sin caber en sí del asombro y la alegría, meciendo al pequeño Regulus en sus brazos- Mi pequeño, ¿te das cuenta...? -Le decía al bebé emocionado-.

-Tenías razón, no lo decía enserio y definitivamente no estaba perdida -Le dijo ella llena de cariño por el afecto que le profesaba a ambos, y refiriéndose al "te odio" que le había dicho hace unos minutos y al "no estás perdida" que él le había dicho en la casa. Quiso besarlo nuevamente, estrujarlos en un abrazo, pero él la detuvo. Hermione parpadeó y supo que algo hacía falta- ...Y admito que soy una cabezota -Terminó por decir con una sonrisa-.

-...Y obtusa, tozuda, terca y obstinada -Le respondió Sirius con un resoplido y fingido cansancio- ...Pero sobretodo, obstinada -Volvió a repetirle, como si aquella fuese una virtud, como si solo por ella hubiese encontrado la forma de volver-.

Se miraron unos momentos, ajenos a la fiesta y a las palabras en italiano que estallaban a su alrededor. Sirius depositó al pequeño Regulus -que no tenía nada de pequeño- en su regazo y le dio el beso que tanto tiempo se había contenido a su Hermione, su Mio.

Los tres juntos, para siempre.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's:** _A ver… qué dije al principio? Que **resolvería** sus dudas y les daría las **respuestas**. Pero nunca dije que respondería a las que vendrían luego. Ya sé, ya sé ¿cómo es posible que lo deje así? Muy simple… por que viene otra continuación -si lo sé... ya debería darle fin, pero le tengo mucho cariño al fic- y necesito de sus interrogantes para darle forma a la nueva historia. Esta vez no quedará ningún cabo suelto!, Hermione ya sabe que ella es ella (jajaja) y hará un recuento de su vida y la de Sirius ¿cuál va a ser la diferencia entre Sincronizados y 40 semanas? Que ahora los dos expondrán sus puntos de vista a la relación, cómo se fraguó el amor entre los dos y cómo la pasó Sirius todos esos años en los que Hermione se dedicó a crecer… Da para una larga y nueva historia, verdad? Por supuesto también los veremos a ellos como padres y al pequeño Regulus como hijo… yyyy con respecto a como terminó el fic, lo siento, no pude contenerme, tenía que darle un final Disney jajaj. Ahora ¿qué es lo que quiero yo de ustedes en estos momentos? Solo una cosa, que me dejen un review con su apreciación del final y con todas las preguntas que quieran que se les responda en la continuación o lo que más ansían ver de estos dos. Les prometo que trataré de darles a todos en el gusto! Otra cosa: **Les dije alguna vez que esta autora de mundos inexplicables y de carácter incomprensible, era un volcán de emociones intensas? No? creo que si, pero bueno... vuelvo a decirlo: soy un ser vehemente, impetuoso... exaltado!. Así que de vez en cuando verán ese lado en mis notas iniciales y finales, como en el cap anterior... Lo sé, me falta madurar, por eso -creo yo- me gusta tanto Sirius... pero en fin. Aquí sigo actualizando que es lo que le importa a ustedes, el resto da lo mismo jajaj...**_

_yyyyyyy... antes de despedirme y contestar sus reviews, quiero dejar en claro unas cosillas, que si bien nunca me preguntaron por ellas, yo quiero darles una respuesta igual. Me refiero a los lugares que utilicé: la casa, la plaza, las montañas, el pájaro de Sirius, Sirius mismo y Augustus. Sus imágenes las colgaré en mi profile, para que los que quieran se den una vueltecita y chequeen,** ¡pero solo los que quieran!**_

_Y esto si que es lo último y me voy a responder sus reviews... No les va a gustar mucho, pero tengo que ponerlos sobre aviso: **No volveré muy pronto pero tampoco me desapareceré un año**. Promesa! Tengo que entrar a trabajar, y con entrar a trabajar me refiero a ahora ya! pipipip, ya no tendré el mismo tiempo que antes. Además de que el espacio que tenga quiero utilizarlo en leer fics, libros, ver películas, salir a la vida, amigos, carrete, amor etc etc... necesito vivencias nuevas para comenzar la continuación y volver a retomar **TIEMPO** y a comenzar otros dos fics que me han estado dando vueltas en la cabeza... esta vez, de **REMUS/HERMIONE** y otro de **DRACO/HERMIONE**... sisisisisisi, pero no se me apresuren... no dije de qué género serían, solo quédense con que ellos serán los protagonistas de sus respectivos fics... Asique cuando regrese, espero volver con al menos una de estas historias terminadas. Osea que tendrán 4 historias nuevas de esta autora, me seguirán en las cuatro? veremos :D No se enfaden, ya? **GIVE ME A BREAK! **por cierto, los comentarios que me dejen los responderé vía interna, para los que tengan cuenta... para los que no, una lástima por que no tengo como hacerles llegar respuesta. Ahora a los **reviews**:_

**panchypotter: **Así es, se acabo pipipipipi, sufres? traaaanquila, sigue revisando tus alertas porque en cualquier momento subiré la nueva historia he! he! he! :DDD creías q te iba a dejar asi? nooooo, no puedo ser tan cruel. Si yo misma quiero ver, imaginar y escribir más de estos dos! Y finalmente Hermione se dio cuenta que lo amaba! estaba bueno ya... y es cierto que hay diferencias entre hermione y mio, pero queria que reconocieran esa linea que las divia, para que en la nueva historia entiendan la transformación de Hermione y lo mucho que Sirius influyo en ella, haaaaaaa va estar de pelos!

**Varne Belikov: **Gracias querida, gracias por los halagos y por decir que escribo de forma increíble -soy taaan vanidosa-, y por entender al personaje. YYY te pido disculpas por que finalmente Hermione se da cuenta de todo en un solo capitulo jajaj, pero es que así fue pensado esto, desde Sincronizados. qedo muy mal? espero al menos haberte sorprendido. quedate con el consuelo que sabrás más de estos dos cuando aparezca el nuevo fic.

**Diosa Luna: **Querida querida, ya me estaba preocupando que mi lectora estrella no estuviera de las primeras jajaj. Gracias por los consejos como siempre ;) son todos tomados en cuenta... de hecho creo que me lo tomo **todo** muy en cuenta. Me falta capacidad de filtro... anyway. Tu punto de vista como lectora es valiosisimo, creo que olvide la "libre expresión" y deje fluir al artista herido de mi interior. como sea, uno puede sentir y expresarse... por algo está la teclita del review, peeeeeeeero que no se nos olvide el respetoooooo ¿que cuesta r-leer el comentario que se escribio y con dos dedos de frente entender que es grosero y sumamente infantil? Sinceramente no lo encuentro dificil. A eso iba mi nota, sigo pensando que no está de más, y tuvo el efecto que buscaba. Me parece genial que no la hayas tomado en cuenta, porque definitivamente no te involucraba ;) yyyyyyy volviendo al fic... esas preguntas seran respondidas en la historia que viene jajaja no me mateeeeeeeeeeeeees! pero hay una buena razón para ello! Sirius puede ser un inmaduro irresponsable, pero él no queria dejar a Hermione solita... no claro que no, y la Orden no tenía idea de que Hermione no sabía nada de nada, asique no se hacían problemas con que estuviese sola... como sabían que Sirius no aceptaría que "el cuidador" velase por ella, simplemente dejaron las cosas como estaban, permitiendo que Harry se diese una vueltecita de vez en cuando. Ya veremos que ocurrió por ahí. Un abrazote, besote y un gracias por ser tan buena lectora y paciente con esta autora tan especial.

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Me pregunto si te diste la molestia de leer todos los reviews o si definitivamente crees que fue el tuyo... No se, es un cuestionamiento que me hago. Pero tienes toda la razón: yo estoy al teclado, esta es mi historia, estos mis personajes y mis situaciones, pero en lo que si te equivocas es en que las opiniones de mis lectores no cuentan... como no podrían contar? si yo escribo para ustedes! con cariño y completa entrega. Y recibo tus disculpas, te agradesco también tus palabras anteriores. Ahora sé que tengo publico de todas las edades, con emociones distintas y formas diferentes de ver y esperar las cosas. disfruta el fic, un beso.

**Lobita22: **Lamento haber arruinado tu vision de como recupera la memoria Hermione, creo que fue más dramática, dolorosa y traumática. Un beso con Sirius habría funcionado tambien, pero ya vez... El animago se arrepintió a ultimo momento (tb habrá una explicación, lo que le dijo Sirius a Hermione no es suficiente). te gusto que haya sido un niño? o preferías una niña? Cariñoooooos!

**anne-lestrange: **me encanta esa palabra: intensidad. trato de ocuparla lo que más puedo! gracias por escribirla en tu review ;) y gracias por haber disfrutado tanto el capitulo y mencionar algo de el pequeño sueño de Hermione... nadie lo había hecho jajaj. un felix felicis para ti también y me cuentas que te pareció el cap ;)

**Fran Ktrin Black: **Gracias querida :D ya se acabo, que me dices del final?, besoootes!

**BlackAthena66: **Una nueva lectora! bienvenida al último capitulo jeje, y que bueno que te haya gustado! pero me pregunto si antes te diste una vuelta por Sincronizados, que es la primera parte de la historia completa, y sumamente esencial para entender esta. Me siento encantada con que te gustase la actitud de los personajes y que aunque prefirieses a una Hermione más valiente, que te haya gustado igual la historia :) Ahí me cuentas que te pareció el final. Besooootes por montones!

_**Me despido con infinito amor**_

**_S _**p **e **_C _t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


End file.
